Rogue
by Sary-chann
Summary: Segredos e mistérios em uma guerra que já dura 1500 anos, no meio de tudo isso o amor pode existir? Humanos, Vampiros e Rivers em uma guerra que vai acabar agora...SakuXSasu NarXHin TemXShik GaaXIno KakXRin ItaXKur[UA]
1. A lenda

Oiii essa é minha primera fic, tava realmente inspirada, espero que gostem

&&&&&&&&&

A lenda: vampiros e rivers

Europa - 1500 anos atrás em uma pequena vila, um clã se destacava pela habilidade de seus membros com esgrima e graças a isso seu nome era conhecido por todo país, esse era o clã Uchiha. Um clã muito rígido e restrito, mas que também tinha muitos inimigos...

Em uma noite de lua vermelha gritos foram ouvidos vindos dessa pequena vila. Naquela noite, uma maldição foi lançada sobre o clã Uchiha. Todos foram transformados, fadados a vagar pelo mundo eternamente e proibidos de ver a luz do Sol novamente; se tornaram monstros, vivendo as custas de sangue dos mortais e às sombras do mundo... Esse era o nascimento dos Vampiros.

Os vampiros podem assumir uma aparência humana e manter a razão, mas transformados são totalmente diferentes... Os olhos assumem um amarelo intenso (estilo Orochimaru), a força aumenta até 20 vezes, presas e garras crescem, mas até eles tem pontos fracos: a luz do Sol, uma estaca no coração ou cortando a cabeça.

Bom. Eu disse todo o clã, mas houve duas exceções, dois irmãos que não foram transformados, mas já não eram os mesmos. A noite foi marcada pela carnificina, os vampiros entram em frenesi por causa de sangue e não se controlam, ainda mais os recém transformados e estavam atacando os outros habitantes da vila.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha 10 anos era alto para idade, cabelo curto, rebelde e negro assim como seus olhos, um tanto frios e calculistas para o que se esperaria de um garoto de 10 anos, provavelmente se tornaria um cavaleiro pela grande habilidade com espadas e montaria. Uchiha Itachi tinha 20 anos era alto, tinha um corpo definido, a única diferença com seu irmão era o cabelo que era mais comprido e a expressão mais fria que a do mais novo, se é que era possível e ele já era um cavaleiro muito conhecido na região.

Eles começaram a lutar contra os vampiros e estavam indo muito bem, tinham recebido um treinamento especial do clã e mesmo o jovem Sasuke conseguia vencer um homem adulto fácil, mas aqueles não eram humanos e logo estavam em desvantagem.

Estavam cercados e sem forças, para sorte deles o Sol estava nascendo e a maioria dos vampiros começou a recuar. Apesar disso como tudo naquela noite, algo deu errado, em um momento de distração um vampiro avançou contra os dois e conseguiu morder pescoço do mais velho.

Sasuke matou o vampiro e foi ajudar o irmão, mas ele estava se transformando. Quando Itachi abriu os olhos, Sasuke sentiu que estava perdendo seu irmão, o negro normal dos olhos dele deu lugar a um vermelho sangue com um símbolo estranho no centro (mangekyou no sharingan), Itachi parecia lutar contra aquilo e conseguiu dizer:

- Rápido, Sasuke na casa principal pegue e proteja a espada do clã...- prevendo perguntas logo completou - não vou poder explicar, você vai ter que confiar em mim. E Sasuke quero que me mate, ouviu!! - Sasuke gelou, como ia matar seu próprio irmão ?!? Mas não tinha tempo para pensar agora...

Sasuke fez o que seu irmão pediu, entrou na casa principal e retirou de um pedestal a espada... Ela era linda, tinha o punhal prata com inscrições antigas, a lâmina longa também tinha algumas inscrições e tinha um brilho especial quando refletia aquela luz vermelha da Lua, não sabia por que mas ela era especial para o clã ... Eram tantos segredos e mistérios que mais tarde teria que descobrir... Quem sabe algum dia...

Voltou para perto do irmão e viu-o desistir e se transformar. Ele estava diferente, não era como os outros não foi agressivo, não tinha medo da luz do Sol, e os olhos eram totalmente diferentes dos outros, mas o medo que Sasuke sentiu só de olhar para ele foi indescritível, apenas se fitaram por instantes, os olhos vermelhos do Itachi deram lugar aos negros novamente e Itachi desapareceu. Aquele era o nascimento, não de um vampiro, mas de algo diferente e muito mais poderoso, uma linhagem especial, mais tarde chamada de River.

-Eu prometo irmão, vou te libertar dessa maldição nem que para isso tenha que te matar. -Dito isso Sasuke partiu para se preparar para próxima vez que se encontrariam.

10 anos foi o tempo necessário para entrarem em verdadeira guerra, Sasuke liderava os chamados Exterminadores, humanos treinados que tiveram algum encontro com vampiros e decidiram lutar contra eles, algo que nessa época acontecia muito e Itachi liderava os vampiros que tinham vantagem: eram muito mais numerosos que antes, pois encontraram uma forma de transformar humanos; os poderes incríveis de Itachi desequilibravam a batalha, ele era capaz de controlar chamas negras, fazer ilusões e sua força não podia ser comparada com a dos outros vampiros e além disso ele estabeleceu uma hierarquia que os fazia trabalharem juntos e vencer os Exterminadores.

Mas o último encontro deles foi o fim dessa guerra, pelo menos por um tempo. Foram 3 noites de guerra, marcada por sangue e muita luta, no fim os únicos que se via no campo de batalha eram os irmãos que lutavam, Itachi já estava sem forças, já que lutou 2 dias praticamente sozinho, enquanto a noite não chegava, tudo para impedir que os Exterminadores chegassem na base deles.

A luta não estava nada fácil, Sasuke não estava tão cansado quanto o irmão, já que tinha revesado com outros na luta contra o próprio Itachi que este continuava lutando muito bem apesar do cansaço evidente. Sasuke usava a mesma espada que tinha tirado da casa principal e quando os corpos se aproximaram viu a oportunidade perfeita e perfurou o coração do mais velho... mas tudo na vida tem um preço e esse foi muito caro. Itachi não deixou de aproveitar a situação e mordeu o pescoço dele.

Assim a noite presenciou a morte e o nascimento de dois Rivers... Mas e agora?? O que Sasuke faria, ele se tornou o que mais odiava o que aprendeu a combater... Era estranho... A transformação dele foi diferente, ele manteve o controle, manteve sua alma algo que não aconteceu com seu irmão e ele manteve seus ideais, mas agora não importava afinal ele era um River e nada mudaria isso...

Em breve os vampiros viriam atrás dele, se ele não os liderasse eles encontrariam uma forma de tirar o seu poder e isso seria catastrófico para os humanos. Então não tinha escolha, teria que desaparecer e levar o corpo de seu irmão com ele...

Depois disso os vampiros entraram em decadência, sem um líder as lutas internas pelo poder tinham enfraquecido demais sua organização e enquanto os vampiros lutavam entre si os Exterminadores se tornaram mais fortes.

Essa é a lenda vista de perto... nomes, datas e lugares ficaram perdidos no tempo, mas como toda maldição existe um motivo e talvez mais importante que isso... Pode existir uma cura se certas condições forem cumpridas, de qualquer forma ela também foi esquecida pelo tempo... Porém como dizem se você perdeu algo, vai encontrar quando menos esperar ou se simplesmente deixar de procurar.

1500 anos depois - a guerra continua e se torna ainda mais disputada

De um lado os vampiros tinham um novo líder, Orochimaru, um dos poucos vampiros "puros", ou seja, um Uchiha. Agora tinham várias vantagens, nesse novo mundo onde qualquer informação é facilmente encontrada a chance de reencontrar a linhagem River nunca foi tão alta e também a grande vida noturna facilitou muito os disfarces...

Do outro os Exterminadores melhoraram muito suas armas, desenvolveram as chamadas "balas de luz" fatais para os vampiros, mas logo tudo aquilo mudaria...

&&&&&&&&

Deixem reviews Ok ?? Se naum gostaram eu nm continuo ...


	2. 1500 anos depois

_Oiiii de novo !!!!!!_

_ Brigada para quem deixou reviews !!! vou continuar com o apoio de vocês que bom que gostaram ...no fim da fic eu respondo ok??_

_ Meus capítulos vão ser longos e alguns vão ser meio melosos, mas fza parte do plano. Espero que gostem ..._

" Foi acordada por barulhos no quarto de seus pais, um mal-pressentimento tomou conta dela, não sabia por que mas um lágrima riscou seu rosto, afastou uma mecha de seu rosado cabelo e tomou coragem.

Se aproximou do quarto, a porta estava fechada, então a abriu lentamente e a única coisa que pode ver foi uma figura esguia, olhos amarelo intenso a mirando e se aproximando rapidamente.

Um grito foi ouvido e uma luz iluminou a noite, depois apenas silêncio "

Sakura acorda de repente, era aquele mesmo sonho novamente, aquele que a perseguia e iria perseguir, até que fechasse aqueles olhos com suas próprias mãos ...

&&&&&&&&&&

Um jovem andava por um corredor com várias portas e paredes brancas, usava um avental branco sobre as roupas, um jeans escuro e uma camiseta preta, estava concentrado em um documento que levava nas mãos e parecia entediado. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes e suspirou pesadamente.

Qualquer mulher que passasse por ele ficaria no mínimo impressionada, apesar de ser, talvez, o melhor médico da cidade não aparentava ter mais de 25 anos, além de ser lindo. Mas afinal, quem desconfiaria que aquele mesmo jovem viu a medicina em seus primeiros passos e ajudou a desenvolve-la ... Já que este era o mesmo Uchiha Sasuke de 1500 anos atrás ...

Apesar da frieza Sasuke é um bom médico, tem o estranho dom de fazer a pessoa com quem fala se sentir o centro do universo. Além disso ser médico era bem conveniente, precisava de sangue, por isso usava o banco de sangue do hospital, nada ético, mas bem melhor do que atacar pessoas.

Depois de vagar muito pelo mundo, aprender várias técnicas de luta e usar todos os nomes possíveis, encontrou um lugar que realmente gostaria de chamar de lar ... uma pequena cidade no Japão chamada Konoha, na verdade as lembranças da útima vez que esteve naquela cidade não eram nada boas, mas um grupo de pessoas fez com que valesse a pena esquecer o passado, pelo menos por enquanto ...

Parou em frente a uma porta e deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto, algo muito raro e muitas vezes perigoso, mas esse não era o caso ... Abriu a porta lentamente e viu um loiro com cabelo arrepiado na cama com algumas ataduras pelo corpo e a roupa do hospital; tinha os olhos azuis que traspareciam felicidade apesar do seu estado e não parava de falar empolgado com uma jovem sentada ao lado da cama, ela era muito bonita usava uma calça jeans clara e regata branca, mas não era preciso ser muito perceptivo para notar que era muito tímida, tinha os olhos perolados, cabelo preto azulado e comprido, quase na cintura ... aqueles eram Uzumaki Naruto, 20 e Hyuuga Hinata, 20.

O loiro estava tão atraído pela jovem ao seu lado que nem percebeu a entrada do moreno até que este falou debochado ...

Sas: - Dobe, pare de babar em cima da Hinata... - A jovem corou até não poder mais com aquele comentário, o loiro corou levemente e pareceu irritado, finalmente notando a presença do moreno.

Nar: - Teme, olha quem fala e você que fica babando na Sakura-chan ?- Sasuke involuntariamente corou ao lembrar da jovem que ultimamente vinha povoando sua mente ... Será que era tão óbvio assim?? Para o Naruto ter notado devia ser bem visível...Mas desde quando se sentia assim ?? Nem ele podia responder, não se lembrava da última vez que tinha tantos ao seu lado que podia chamar de amigos e muito menos se lembrava de já ter sentido aquilo por alguém...

Mas a "briga" foi logo interrompida pela porta, que se abriu novamente revelando uma jovem com cabelos rosados e curtos, olhos verde claro e penetrantes e um sorriso capaz de iluminar qualquer ambiente, ela usava um vestido bem verão, florido e rosa, aquela era Haruno Sakura, 20. Quando encontrou os olhos negros do moreno corou, mas logo se recuperou e sorriu mais ainda.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun, ohayo!! Naruto, está se sentindo melhor? -Deu um leve beijo no rosto do moreno (e não deixou de corar ao fazer aquilo), caminhou até o lado da cama e deixou as flores que trazia em um vaso próximo a janela. Sorriu para o casal a sua frente (estava de frente para Hinata),eles ficavam tão fofos juntos.

Sasuke não demonstrou, mas aquele pequeno gesto da garota causou uma cadeia de arrepios nele. Respondeu um fraco "ohayo" e foi cuidar do seu escandaloso e dramático paciente ...

Como Naruto conseguia ficar tão ferido em menos de 2 semanas era um mistério para Sasuke, o loiro teve um ferimento bem sério no ombro e se não fosse a cirurgia de emergência estaria morto. Antes tentava conversar sobre isso com a própria Sakura que parecia saber de algo, mas esta sempre desconversava, então decidiu não tocar mais no assunto, afinal todos tem segredos, não ??

Sas: - Bom.. dobe, acho que vou poder te dar alta em 2 dias, você é escandaloso de mais para ficar no hospital, mas vai ter que continuar em repouso, entendeu ?

Nar: - Beleza!!! Não aguento mais essa comida de hospital. Gotas surgiram na cabeça do moreno.

Sas: "Ele não me ouviu ?!?!"

Sakura apenas observava Sasuke tratar do Naruto sem perder a oportunidade de bater um pouco no loiro. Não fazia mais de 6 meses que ela e Naruto tinham sido trasferidos para Konoha e depois de quase 10 internações ele e Sasuke pareciam irmãos. Se sentia péssima por não poder contar tudo para o moreno, mas ele jamais entenderia, às vezes nem ela entendia...

Sasuke começou a lembrar da primeira vez que saiu com os amigos, foi a 4 meses, mas ainda se lembrava claramente ...

FLASHBACK ON

Nar: - Teme, se há uma coisa que você não pode me vencer é em tiro ao alvo ...

Sas: - Dobe, você não deveria me subestimar.

Na verdade Naruto queria tornar Sasuke e Sakura mais próximos, tinha simpatizado com o moreno mesmo não adimitindo e Sakura parecia gostar muito dele, então tinha bolado um plano. O pessoal do trabalho ia sair no sábado, mas precisavam de um número par de pessoas e eram no total 9, por isso ia chamar o moreno. Porém pelo pouco que conhecia do Sasuke , sabia que não seria fácil fazê-lo concordar, por isso resolveu tirar proveito do orgulho bobo dele e desafiá-lo. Um plano muito bom, levando em conta o seu criador.

Nar: - Hauhauhau duvido muito, você deve atirar que nem mulher.

Sas: - Quer mesmo experimentar?

Nar: - Tenho uma idéia melhor. Uma partida de paintball no próximo sábado às 13:00 no novo campo da cidade até lá eu já vou estar fora daqui... Se quiser desistir esteja à vontade.

Sas: - Fechou, mas vai se arrepender, dobe. - Disse com um de seus meio sorrisos. "O que é que ele está armando ... Seja o que for não vai funcionar"

Nar: - Não tenha tanta certeza. - Naruto também sorria, mas de forma alterada."Teme, teme você vai perder, espere só pra ver. Como sou esperto, acabei unindo o útil ao agradável"

No fim de semana...

Sasuke pensou várias vezes em desmarcar, mas não suportava a idéia de ver o loiro tirando com a sua cara. Não custava nada e merecia se divertir também. Já tinha ouvido falar do paintball, mas era a primeira vez que ia jogar e estava confiante; por mais que Naruto dissesse que era bom, não tinha a mesma experiência que ele, nem se treinasse todos os dias.

Sakura saiu cedo de casa, mas acabou se perdendo, então quando chegou o grupo já estava praticamente completo e com a roupa especial, ali só faltavam Naruto e Sasuke. Para descrever todos (menos os 4 já apresentados)...

Yamanaka Ino, 20 - Alta, cabelo loiro e comprido que usa em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis celeste e temperamento muito forte. Melhor amiga da Haruno, apesar da frequente troca de "gentilezas" e namorada de Sabaku no Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara, 20 - Alto, cabelo vermelho e espetado, olhos verdes com contorno de lápis preto, uma tatuagem com o kanji "amor" na testa e expressão fria e calculista em grande parte do tempo. Nem um pouco aconselhável irritá-lo. Namorado da Yamanaka. (obs: na fic ele não é irmão da Temari)

Nara Shikamaru, 21 - Um pouco mais baixo que o Sabaku, cabelo comprido sempre preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos verde musgo e uma expressão de tédio e preguiça contínuos, mas mesmo assim, é de longe o mais inteligente do grupo. Noivo da "mulher mais problemática do mundo", sua amada Temari.

Shinarui Temari, 21 - Mais baixa que o Nara, cabelo loiro mais escuro que o da Ino que prende em quatro marias-chiquinha, olhos castanhos, temperamento explosivo e muito mandona. Noiva do maior preguiçoso da Terra, Nara Shikamaru.

Mitarashi Tenten, 22 - Mesma altura que Temari, cabelo castanho que prende em dois coques no topo da cabeça, olhos castanhos e temperamento alegre, otimista e confiante. Tem uma "pequena" queda por Hyuuga Neji da qual todos já tem conhecimento, menos ele (Será ??).

Hyuuga Neji, 22 - Mesma altura que o Sabaku, cabelo preto azulado que prende em um rabo de cavalo baixo, olhos perolados e temperamento frio e indiferente com outros, mas com os amigos é mais aberto e atencioso. Primo da Hinata e apesar de não assumir sente algo especial pela Mitarashi.

Nem é preciso dizer que o último a chegar foi o Uzumaki, depois de terem se apresentado e trocado de roupa formaram os times:

- Time 1 : Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Tenten e Neji.

- Time 2 : Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura e Temari.

Foi Sakura quem separou os times, ela conhecia bem os amigos e sabia que todos eram muito bons, Sasuke ainda era um mistério, mas dedusiu que ele teria dificuldades já que era sua primeira vez ...

O começo foi bem equilibrado e Sasuke se assustou com o nível de seus novos amigos, não estavam atirando para todos os lados e rezando para atingir alguém, como ele esperava. Os times estavam em lados opostos do campo e tinham a proteção de alguns biombos e pilares de madeira.

Depois de quase 30 min todos já estavam "feridos", mas ninguém fora. Hinata foi a primeira a sair, Neji acertou um tiro praticamente impossível nela e agora o Time 2 estava em desvantagem...

Sak: - Shikamaru, pensa em alguma coisa ou vamos perder.

Shik: - Calma, Sakura ... ... ... ... Sasuke, vê se você consegue subir nesse pilar do seu lado e tenta atirar de cima, vai dar pra acertar um fatal até que eles se dêem conta. Primeiro o Gaara, Tenten ou o Neji que são os mais certeiros, Sakura distrai eles enquanto o Sasuke sobe, vamos trabalhar em duplas: Sakura proteja o Sasuke, eu e a Temari vamos tentar dar a volta e cercá-los.

Todos: - Ok!!

Sakura começa a se movimentar entre os obstáculos pra chamar atenção e Sasuke começa a subir no pilar. Aproveitando a "pausa" Shikamaru enlaça a cintura da noiva e a beija de forma carinhosa.

Shik: - Problemática, você vai pela direita, cuidado que o Gaara está naquele lado. Eu vou pela esquerda, nos vemos do outro lado.

Tem: - Ok, se o Sasuke acertasse o Gaara ou o Neji tudo ficaria mais fácil.

Shik: - Eu duvido muito, mas vamos indo.

&&&&&&&

Ino: - Testuda, testuda você está abusando da sorte ...

Sak: - Porquinha nem se eu deixasse você ia conseguir me acertar XPP

Ino: - Ora sua ... Mas o que?? Alguém estava atirando contra eles.

Ino, Neji e Tenten estavam tentando acertar a Sakura quando Sasuke atirou pela primeira vez. A posição era perfeita, podia ver todos e conseguiu acertar o Sabaku fácil, ninguém esperava por aquilo, mas não demorou para que fugissem de seu campo de visão.

Neji: - Esse Shikamaru com certeza é um plano dele... Ficamos sem o Gaara.

Tenten: - O Sasuke-san atira muito bem, precisamos virar o jogo...

Nar: - Kuso, onde o Teme aprendeu a atirar assim?? ... Ué cadê a Temari e o Shikamaru??

Tenten e Neji: - Ai não ... -E mais tiros só que agora por trás deles...

No fim da tarde ...

Sak: - Haha nós vencemos !!! ... Nossa Sasuke-kun você atira muito bem !

Sas: - Ah é que eu costumava caçar com meu pai, isso é quase igual.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Sakura usou aquela terminação "-kun" para chamá-lo e talvez fosse por isso que se lembrava tão bem daquele dia...

FASHBACK OFF

Depois daquilo saíram juntos mais algumas vezes e se tornara muito próximos, mas as coisas mudaram depois uns dois meses...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_MorgAnna-chan: que bom que você gostou, eu tava com medo que ficasse confuso, continue acompanhando viu?!? vai ser meio longa, já to no sexto capítulo e ainda vai longe. Brigada pelo apoio XDD_

_harunoN: Essa era a fic que eu comentei que ia pedir pra você ler, mas deu uma luz e eu decidi postar direto, que bom que você gostou !!! Não vo judia do Sasuke-kun agora, 1500 anos de solidão já tá de bom tamanhoXPP. E quanto quem é River e Vampiro, vai demorar um pouquinho pra revelar, mas adianto que os casais serão: River X Humano, River X River, HumanoXHumano, River X Vampiro e Vampiro X Humano que talvaz vire Vampiro X Vampiro. XDD_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: É o Orochimaru como Uchiha é meio estranho, mas é mais pra dar sentido na história, mesmo assim continue acompanhando onegai !!!_

**_Deixem reviews onegai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_ Sary-chann v_**


	3. Quem tocou meu coração

_Nossa brigada pra quem escreveu reviews, continuem escrevendo !!!!_

_Esse capítulo vai ser meio meloso... SakXSas e NarXHin, acho que agora vou postar mais rápido já que a história tá fazendo mais sentido (no rascunho), mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar, muitas são propositais XPP tp a Sakura é o que afinal ??_

_Essa pergunta esse capítulo vai responder ... Espero que gostem_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sakura viu Sasuke terminar de examinar o ferimento do loiro e quando ele estava prestes a sair foi com ele, sorriu para o casal que ficava para trás.

Sak: - Bom acho que vocês precisam de um pouco de privacidade até mais Naruto-kun, nos vemos a noite Hinata-chan ... - Riu internamente ao ver um Naruto constrangido e uma Hinata muito vermelha enquanto saia do quarto seguindo Sasuke.

O que ela realmente não pensou foi que ficaria sozinha com Sasuke e quando se deu conta disso corou levemente. Como ele conseguia fazer isso com ela ?? Era algo quase mágico, era só pensar no moreno que já sentia uma felicidade incrível invadí-la, antes tentou negar, mas agora tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por ele.

Sasuke não ficou muito confortável com a situação, mas no fundo queria que isso acontecesse. Sabia que não poderia ficar com ela, mas eram amigos e que mal há em querer ficar algum tempo a mais com ela?

Sas: -Sakura, eu vou sair agora ...e... quer almoçar ? Perguntou rápido e ficou encantado com a resposta que recebeu. Um doce sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota ao seu lado que corou e afirmou com um leve movimento da cabeça.

Sak: - Claro Sasuke-kun, perto daqui abriu um restaurante que parece muito bom, o que você acha? Ele simplesmente continuou andando.

Sas: - Então vamos? Como estava indo um pouco mais a frente teve que virar um pouco a cabeça para sorriu da forma que apenas ele sabia o que realmente afetou a garota de uma forma muito boa.

**_Com Naruto e Hinata_**

Os dois estavam constrangidos depois do comentário da Haruno e um silêncio incômodo se instalou ambos estavam presos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Se alguém perguntasse a Naruto o que sentia pela Hyuuga a dois dias atrás teria respondido sem pensar, mas agora... A duas noites praticamente se jogou para morte, tudo por causa dela e só de pensar que algo poderia ter acontecido com ela sentia uma dor inacreditável. Algum tempo atrás era apaixonado pela Haruno ou pelo menos achava que era, já que aquilo era totalmente diferente, parecia de certa forma mais forte.

Enquanto isso Hinata travava uma luta interna tentando dizer algo, era incrivelmente apaixonada pelo Uzumaki desde que o conhecera, o admirava acima de tudo pela autoconfiança e simpatia, mas era tímida demais para se declarar. Mas reuniu coragem e chamou quase em um sussuro.

Hin: - Né Naruto-kun, arigatou. A culpa é minha, se eu não fosse tão fraca, isso não teria acontecido... gomenasai.

Nar: - Não se preocupe Hinata-chan não foi nada... e você não é fraca, só não se deu conta do quanto é forte. Mas não importa saiba que eu vou sempre te proteger. - Aquilo saiu tão rápido que Naruto nem teve tempo de pensar no que estava dizendo, mas em momento algum mentiu...

Hin: - Arigatou. Eu vou me tornar mais forte para que isso não aconteça de novo..-Estava corada e sabia disso, mas o que poderia fazer?? Sorriu docemente para seu amado, envergonhada.

Hin: - Eu já volto Naruto-kun. Dizendo isso Hinata saiu, depois de alguns minutos já estava de volta sorridente...

Hin: - Espero que esteja com fome. Já estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama e a alegria dele a encantou .

Nar: - Ramen !!! Realmente você me conhece bem, arigatou, Hinata-chan.- Algumas gotas surgiram na cabeça da garota, não era preciso conhecer ele para saber da sua paixão por ramen, mas isso não era importante.

_**Com Sakura e Sasuke**_

Já tinham almoçado e realmente aquele restaurante era muito bom, não conversaram muito já que Sasuke não é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de conversar e Sakura respeitava isso, apenas ficaram curtindo a compania um do outro e depois foram andar em um parque próximo.

Formavam um casal chamativo pela beleza de ambos, muitos engraçadinhos chegavam perto do casal tentando tirar Sakura de perto do moreno argumentando que se nem estavam namorando ele não tinha como impedir. Sakura ficava muito constrangida com tudo aquilo e Sasuke parecia ter ficado irritado de verdade, mas ao invés de bater no próximo que aparecesse enlaçou a cintura da amiga.

Sas: - Quero ver se aproximarem de você agora. Um arrepio passou pelo corpo da jovem...Por essa ela não esperava, seria ciúmes?? Não, provavelmente não.

Continuaram com o passeio e agiam como verdadeiros namorados sem nem notarem, era estranho, se comunicavam apenas com olhares e sorrisos, mas qualquer um veria que estavam apaixonados apesar de não quererem adimitir e mesmo que não pudessem fazê-lo.

Sasuke estava pensado em sair daquela cidade antes que criassem laços muito fortes e estava fazendo os preparativos para ir para Austrália desta vez, mas talvez já fosse tarde demais, tinha passado tanto tempo sozinho que agora tinha medo de voltar para aquela solidão, finalmente tinha encontrado paz.

Sakura não é apenas uma exterminadora, é uma sacerdotisa. Seus poderes foram despertados no dia que seus pais foram mortos por Orochimaru, mas eles dependem da pureza de seu corpo e alma e só por estar apaixonada pelo moreno já tinham diminuído. É raro isso acontecer, só em um momento de pânico, dor e ódio esse tipo de poder é despertado, e atualmente era a única sacerdotisa da organização.

Já tinham saído do parque e pararam na frente do hospital ainda de mãos dadas.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun tenho que ir trabalhar, obrigada pela companhia e amanhã eu volto para ver o Naruto.

Sas: - Certo.

Sakura deu um beijo carinhoso no moreno e correu para seu carro, logo anoiteceria e seu trabalho começaria. Sasuke ficou observando a garota se afastar e novamente um sorriu aquilo estava se tornando muito comum, mas não se importava nem um pouco.

Estava muito cansado, 12 horas no hospital não era nada fácil, saia desses plantões esgotado e estressado, mas estava mais relaxado depois daquele passeio com Sakura. Nessas horas não se arrependia de ser imortal, jamais teriam se conhecido de outra forma, mas ao mesmo tempo era horrível, em breve teria que partir. Todos envelheceriam, sem ele.

Com freqüência se perguntava o que seria pior: nunca ter conhecido a felicidade ou conhecer e perder essa felicidade. Com certeza a segunda é pior, mesmo assim não conseguia se arrepender de nada. Ele estava menos frio e solitário, tudo graças a Haruno.

Tomou um banho quente e demorado, colocou um shorts e deixou o corpo cair pesadamente na cama, não demorou muito para adormecer.

&&&&&&&&

Não muito longe dali em um apartamento grande no centro de Konoha, um ar sombrio pairava.

??: -Orochimaru-sama existem muitas armadilhas, o garoto foi esperto, talvez vá demorar mais do que esperávamos.

Oro: - kukuku não importa o que precise fazer, preciso dele e da espada o mais rápido possível, agora saia!

??: -Hai. Dito isso o homem desapareceu.

Oro: - Enfim vou conseguir o poder que essa maldição prometeu. kukuku A era dos humanos está com os dias contados ...

As únicas coisas que podiam ser vistas naquela escuridão eram o brilho sinistro dos seus olhos, 5 vultos ao lado desse primeiro e uma fraca luz vinda de um pingente prata com uma pedra vermelha; um pingente, uma maldição, uma guerra e tudo por poder...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_harunoN: Que bom que vc está gostando...mas não são só os vampiros e Rivers que vão ser fodões, Saku tmb vai dar o que falar ... eu amo ela forte XD. Naruto uhmm essa vai demorar pra saber e os vampiros do grupo só mais tarde, como eu sou má XPP por isso continue acompanhando!!_

_Haruno Sukura: Infelizmente a Saku não é vampira, mas vão ter 2 pelos meus planos ... veremos. E pretendo fazer um RiverXVampiro então não se preocupe Que bom que você está gostando!!!_

_Kiyuii-chan: Claro que pode ... eu amo as suas fic vai ser uma honra pra mim XD _

_Amanogawa Taty Fuyu: Eu tmb nunca encontrei uma fic de vampiros e parecidos, é uma pena... deu uma luz outro dia e eu resolvi escrever. Espero que você acompanhe _

_MorgAnna-chan: Eu vou tentar demorar menos é que até juntar td foi difícil, agora vai rápido acho que de 3 em 3 dias eu vou estar postando ... férias em breve, até que enfim daí eu vou ter tempo mesmo _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Vou fazer um capítulo só TemariXShikamaru pq as coisas vão complicar pra eles e GaaraXIno quem sabe... aí eu conto a história deles é que não sou muito boa em criar romances passo a passo... já to quebrando a cabeça com TenXNeji que tá fraquinho demais ¬¬" ...Que bom que vc tá gostando v_

_**Continuem deixando reviews, please !!!!!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	4. A duas noites

_ Brigada pelas reviews !!!! Bom... depois de um cap bem meloso, esse tem um pouquinho mais de ação como algumas andaram pedindo _

_ Boa leitura XD !!!_

a palavra que resumia o que sentira alguns segundos atrás, mas agora...

Estava sozinha na floresta de Konoha, era tarde da noite, logo o Sol nasceria, por isso tinha que sair de lá. Suas mãos e rosto estavam cobertos de sangue, olhou ao redor e fixou seus olhos em algo próximo a seus pés, dois corpos, um casal, agora mortos.

Um vazio se apoderou dela, faltava algo, mas não sabia o que. Suspirou pesadamente e foi se limpar em um riacho próximo, sua sede por sangue tinha aumentado muito em dois meses, mas não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia. Seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados, soltou e arrumou uma das quatro marias-chiquinhas que tinha se desprendido durante o ataque e rumou para mansão dos vampiros.

Aquela era sua nova realidade e nada poderia mudar aquilo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura mal conseguia acreditar na tarde que tinha passado com Sasuke, ele ficava tão fofo estressado e com ciúmes, infelizmente teria que esquecer aquilo por algumas horas, muita coisa já tinha mudado desde que eles tinham se conhecido, principalmente há dois meses... Afastou aquilo da cabeça, o que passou, passou e não podemos mudar.

Foi para casa apenas para trocar de roupa, vestiu um jeans escuro, uma regata preta e um casaco, não que fosse usar aquela roupa toda noite, mas precisava manter o disfarce, quando saiu já eram 6 horas, logo seu turno começaria e ficaria um tempo sem seu companheiro.

Naruto sempre saia das missões ferido, seu grande coração sempre o fazia entrar na frente dos amigos para protegê-los, mesmo arriscando sua vida, ainda mais quando se tratava da frágil Hinata e as visitas ao hospital eram quase inevitáveis, daí tinham se tornado tão amigos do Sasuke. Acabou se lembrando de duas noites atrás.

FLASHBACK ON

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata e Neji corriam pela floresta até chegarem a uma mansão antiga. Era ali que suas fontes disseram que encontrariam Orochimaru, o atual líder e mais forte dos vampiros, ele era capaz de sobreviver as balas de luz e era o único que lutava de igual para igual com Sakura.

Neji entrou por uma janela quebrada; a maioria dos vampiros já tinha saído para caçar, por isso não esperava encontrar alguém tão cedo, não se via nada, tudo estava silencioso, então sinalizou para que todos entrassem.

A mansão estava vazia demais, se o líder deles estivesse ali, jamais o deixariam sem proteção. Sakura estava com um mal-pressentimento o que só se confirmou quando entraram no salão principal e este estava vazio.

??: - kukuku acharam mesmo que seria tão fácil me encontrar se eu não quisesse??

Logo o dono daquela voz odiosa se mostrou: uma figura esguia, cabelos negros escorridos, um sorriso cínico e aqueles olhos, os mesmos que a perseguiam em seus sonhos. Aquele era Orochimaru.

Claro que ele não estava sozinho, logo estavam cercados por 12 vampiros entre eles estava uma loira conhecida. Sakura fez alguns movimentos com as mãos e uma barreira de luz surgiu ao redor deles; ela não impedia armas, mas impedia que os vampiros chegassem perto, então todos sacaram suas armas e começam a atirar. Os vampiros usavam a escuridão e a velocidade para confundir o grupo, mas a experiência deles contou muito. Neji, por exemplo, atirou pouco, mas também não errou pouco.

Tudo corria bem, estavam com a vantagem, Orochimaru lutava com Sakura dentro da barreira, estava transformado, mas não perdeu a cabeça como era esperado, algo que Sakura não deixou de notar e iria investigar mais tarde. Eram os únicos que estavam lutando com espadas e Sakura começou a levar desvantagem por não ser muito habilidosa em artes marciais além de estar gastando energia com a barreira.

Oro: - kukuku Sakura-chan precisa treinar mais eihn?? Eu vou me tornar mais forte em breve, então acho melhor você treinar muito, se bem que nada poderá me deter.

Sak: - Você fala demais pra alguém que teve o plano frustado.

Oro: - Como você é ingênua pequena kukuku, não quero destruir vocês agora, você levará uma mensagem ao meu querido amigo Kakashi. Diga a ele que eu finalmente encontrei o que estive procurando...

Dito isso recuou para a escuridão, Sakura ia atrás dele, mas um problema surgiu; Hinata foi tirada da barreira por um dos vampiros que usou uma corrente para prender seu tornozelo e arrastá-la. Naruto não pensou duas vezes, saiu da barreira e começou a lutar.

Orochimaru fugiu com alguns vampiros, mas eles não continuaram a perseguição, pois um ferimento no ombro do Naruto precisava de ajuda urgente, Sakura ligou para Sasuke que nem se importou com o horário e correram para o hospital.

FLASHBACK OFF

As palavras de Orochimaru ainda ecoavam em sua mente. O que aquilo significava? E como Kakashi entenderia essas palavras? Não tinha conseguido falar com ele na noite anterior, por isso precisava passar a mensegem com certa urgência. Estacionou em uma rua estreita e escura, apesar de ser apenas seis e meia, não se via uma alma viva por perto.

Os prédios estavam em condição lastimável, mas a garota pareceu nem notar, apenas entrou em um beco, se aproximou de uma parede de tijolos pixada e bateu em alguns em uma sequencia específica. Os tijolos começaram a se afastar revelando um corredor com paredes metálicas, silencioso e com uma porta ao fundo. (estilo Harry Potter)

Sakura percorreu o corredor enquanto a parede se fechava e abriu a porta revelando, o que parecia ser um escritório comum, cubículos com divisões, computadores e muita gente, não era o que se esperaria da base principal dos Exterminadores.

Ino: - Testuda!! Você chegou cedo eihn ??

Sak: - Ino, o Kakashi-san já chegou?

Ino: - Era isso que eu ia comentar, tem algo muito estranho, hoje ele foi o primeiro a chegar e isso só pode significar problemas...

Sak:- Tenho que ir falar com ele, ja ne.

Ino: - Ja.

Agora sim estava preocupada, Kakashi podia ser tudo menos pontual era o último a chegar e o último a sair, não podia ser chamado de normal, mas era uma boa pessoa. Apressou o passo, só parando a frente de uma porta de vidro fosco. Bateu duas vezes e entrou devagar.

A sala era bem decorada e espaçosa, atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira escura se encontrava um homem sentado, cabelo prateado e arrepiado, não parecia ter mais de 30 anos, um dos olhos estava coberto por uma faixa e uma máscara cobria seu nariz e boca, usava um conjunto preto, o uniforme padrão, e um colete verde; aquele era Hatake Kakashi.

Sak: - Kakashi-san desculpe, mas eu preciso falar com você.

Kak: - Sakura, entre. Como o Naruto está?

Sak: - Ele está bem, mas vai ficar um tempo descansando. Eu preciso falar... Sobre Orochimaru.

O homem que antes parecia sorrir por trás da máscara adquiriu uma expressão austera e Sakura também ficou mais séria, respirou fundo e contou o que aconteceu a duas noites. Kakashi ouviu atentamente e não demonstrou emoção alguma, depois que Sakura terminou suspirou e pareceu mais cansado do que nunca, algo o estava perturbando e Sakura sabia disso.

Kak: - Bom... Vou investigar isso, não se preocupe. E antes que eu me esqueça Tsunade chegou ontem, deve estar na sala de treinamento. Ela vai ficar contente em te ver.

Sak: - Tsunade-taishou? Por que você não me falou que ela vinha?

Kak: - Yare, yare. Fiquei sabendo ontem, por isso sai tão de repente.

Sak: - Entendo bom vou deixar você em paz agora. Ja ne.

Kak: - Ja.

Kakashi viu a jovem sair e voltou a ficar pensativo, abriu a primeira gaveta e tirou a madeira do fundo, era um fundo falso. Pegou um porta-retrato muito antigo que parecia ter pelo menos 50 anos, na foto estavam ele e dois jovem de cabelos negros muito parecidos, mas enquanto um estava sorrindo o outro não parecia muito feliz.

Kak: - É meus amigos, chegou a hora de nos reencontrarmos. Vou precisar de vocês para ajudar o Shikamaru...

&&&&&&&&

Ino: - Testuda tudo bem? Você saiu correndo de repente, não é normal.

Sak: - Não foi nada. Eu precisava entregar o relatório da última missão, só isso. Eu estou indo ver a Tsunade taishou, vem comigo.

Ino: - Ok! Enquanto isso você pode me contar do seu Sasuke-kun...

Sak: - Na-Nani !!! Do-do que você está falando, porca?!?

Ino: - Hauhauhau você está parecendo a Hinata, testuda. Mas sua sorte é que eu tenho o meu Gaara-kun, por que o Sasuke até que é bem bonitinho.

Sak: - Porca, sua atirada...

Ino: " Ah Sakura eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta, você nem faz idéia, sua boba"

Desceram dois lances de escada e chegaram à sala de treinamento. Gotas se formaram quando ouviram gritos de dor vindos da arena. Sabiam exatamente onde Tsunade estaria a arena que não passava de um quadrado de tatame, estava rodeada por veteranos e alguns calouros aterrorizados e não era para menos.

Pelo o que os boatos diziam Tsunade tinha uns 50 anos, mas nada mostrava isso. Ela estava no centro do tatame: loira, olhos cor de mel, alta e seios fartos que chamavam atenção de qualquer um. Tsunade era a tutora de Sakura e graças a ela, usava tão bem seus poderes.

Shikamaru estava nessa multidão e parecia entediado, como sempre.

Sak: - Então Shika-kun quem foi a vítima dessa vez?

Shik: - unh? Essa última nem teve graça, era só um calouro, mas agora a diversão começa.

O moreno parecia abatido e nem um pouco interessado, mas forçou um meio sorriso e indicou com a cabeça a arena, onde um ruivo, saia da multidão e se posicionava em frente à Tsunade.

Duas: - Gaara e Tsunade?? Essa vai ser histórica...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Antes que vocês perguntem ... essa luta vai ser uma experiência pra mim então não estranhem XP, eu escrevi de um jeito e quero ver se vocês acham bom ou se preferem de outro jeito, por que ainda vão ter várias lutas ainda ... mas isso é mais pra frente _

_ Reviews: _

_Amanogawa Taty Fuyu: Oiiii!!! Bom... esse capítulo não tem muuuita ação, mas deixa de ser tãooo meloso...que bom que você gostou de HinXNar, eles formam um casal tão fofo e não é difícil escrever deles (ainda bem)_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Oiiee !! Você acerto !!! Minha inspiração pra SakXSas foi Inuyasha...Mas eu tentei fazer a Sakura um meio termo entre Kikyou e Kagome; sentimental, mas forte. Você vai notar que mais algumas coisas tem influência de lá XP é que eu amo esse anime, até mais que Naruto, mas é difícil escrever dele ..._

_Mari-sakura-chan: Que bom que você gostou !! Eu vou colocar mais ação daqui em diante...é que eu precisava de uma relação SakXSas e NarXHin bem forte e explicada, mas pode deixar que agora anda ... fica tranquila que sozinho Sasuke-kun não vai ficar, mas tabém só disso que eu tenho certeza por enquanto" sugestão anotada, arigatou !!!_

_Haruno Sukura: Heee que bom que você ficou curiosa, esse era o objetivo XD ...Que bom que você me entende...quase desisto de NejiXTen, aliás os fãns do casal me perdoem, mas a participação deles vai ser pequena perto dos outros (não sai por nada nesse mundo!!)...TT_

_ShikaTema: Que bom que você tmb gostou !!! Não vai demora mto não, esse cap que eu falei tá me dando um trabalho, vc já viu que vai ser bem embaçado, mas tá ficando bom (eu acho)..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews, onegai!!!!_**

**_ Sary-chann_**


	5. E agora?

_ Obrigada pelas reviews !!!!_

_ Vou postar hj, pq naum, vai dar esse fim de semana e nem amanha ..._

_ Assim, aaXTsu vai ser uma experiência para ver se vcs gostam desse jeito de narrar uma luta, então deixem a opinião de vcs, pq se naum as outras tmb vaum ser assim, narrando por cima, falando o principal, pra depois concluir com mais detalhes..._

_Espero que gostem ... Boa leitura XD_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gaara mantinha a costumeira expressão fria e encarava sua adversária, Tsunade parecia entusiasmada com o desafio e sorria de forma quase maligna.

Tsu: - Gaara-chan espero que esteja preparado, por que eu não vou ser boazinha como fui com o último... Vamos ver como os veteranos estão lutando.

Gaa: - Humpf - Gaara ignorou o "-chan" e sorriu debochado, se o sorriso do Sasuke pode ser classificado como perigoso o do Gaara então... Sem comentários.

No começo Tsunade atacava e Gaara só bloqueava, estavam apenas se testando, mas mesmo assim era uma luta terrível. Apesar de não parecer Tsunade tem uma força sobrenatural, estava lutando muito bem e parecia testar a agilidade de seu adversário.

Gaara analisava todos os movimentos dela, sabia da sua força sobrenatural e pretendia cansá-la o máximo possível antes de tentar qualquer coisa, sua vantagem era a agilidade superior, mas mesmo assim um soco bem colocado dela e a luta estaria terminada para ele.

Os novatos estavam impressionados e já faziam algumas apostas...

Shik: - Que problemático essa luta vai longe.

Sak: - Os dois são tão cabeças-duras que vão continuar até não se agüentarem em pé ...

Gaara começou a revidar os ataques, mas Tsunade bloqueava todos com perfeição. Estavam trocando chutes e socos muito fortes a quase 5 minutos, mas nenhum dava qualquer brecha ou mostrava cansaço, o Sabaku é um especialista em artes marciais chinesas e ela de lutas japonesas apesar dos estilos diferentes estavam empatados, o primeiro a cansar perderia.

Tsunade sabia que não podia continuar assim, então juntou o máximo de força em um soco e o viu levantar os braços para se defender, tapando sua visão por alguns segundos, a oportunidade perfeita. Em vez de continuar o soco, girou o corpo e chutou o estômago do Sabaku arremessando-o.

Não podia se dar ao luxo de deixá-lo se recuperar, por isso correu para onde ele estava indo e já se preparava para terminar essa luta com um soco mais forte, mas não podia ser tão fácil.

Gaara foi surpreendido, mas logo se recompôs, aproveitou a velocidade com que foi arremessado, para desviar do soco da Tsunade, jogou seu peso para cima usando o ombro dela e passou por cima, deu um giro no ar e concentrou todo o seu peso e força em sua perna e ia bater direto no ombro esquerdo dela.

Mas simplesmente parou no chão com a perna ainda no ombro da adversária, se tivesse continuado poderia ser até fatal e não era o que queria.

Tsu: - Bom, acho que perdi, não é mesmo?

Mesmo perdendo Tsunade não parecia nem um pouco chateada, na verdade estava orgulhosa. Aqueles eram seus pupilos, tinha treinado pessoalmente a maioria dos atuais veteranos e aquela luta provava que fez um ótimo trabalho.

Tsu: - Acho que por hoje chega ... Sakura !!!

Saiu da arena empurrando a multidão, seguida por Gaara, até chegar na sua discípula favorita e abraçá-la.

Ino: - Amor!!! Você é demais!!

Ino pulou no pescoço do namorado, que mesmo não gostando de amostras de afeição em público, abriu uma exeção e a beijou de forma apaixonada.

Sak: - Tsunade taishou, você está me sufocando...

Tsu: - Gomen, mas como vocês estão?

Shik: - Já estivemos melhor...

Tsu: - Eu soube o que aconteceu, sinto muito... Acho que me empolguei, tenho que ir agora, preciso falar com o Kakashi antes de ir para base Norte. Ja ne

Todos: - Ja.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Com Neji e Tenten

Tenten estava treinando arco e flecha em uma sala mais afastada e vazia. Ultimamente passava muito tempo lá, precisava ficar sozinha. Parou um pouco para descançar e sentou no banco mais próximo a janela, quando Neji entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Neji estava muito preocupado com a morena, ela andava deprimida e ficava muito tempo sozinha, não era normal, vê-la daquele jeito estava o deixando angustiado.

Nej: - Tenten, você vai ter que superar, já faz quase 2 meses.

Ten: - Eu sei, mas...ela era minha melhor amiga ...e não é justo !! Eles iam se casar e...

Tenten estava se controlando para não chorar, mas não adiantou. As lágrimas começaram a cair desesperadas.

Ten: - Devia ser eu, o Shikamaru jamais vai ser o mesmo e eu estava lá e não fiz nada!!

Nej: -... Não fale isso... Se tivesse sido você, seria eu no lugar do Shikamaru.

Ten: - Neji...

Neji enlaçou a cintura da garota e a abraçou como se quisesse protegê-la.

Neji: - Não sei se conseguiria ser forte como o Shikamaru, não quero te perder.

Seus rostos estavam tão próximos e Neji não deixou de pensar como ela ficava linda corada, mesmo que fosse pelo recente choro. Seus lábios se encontraram, algo que queriam a muito tempo, no começo foi um beijo calmo e doce, mas logo foi se intensificando como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo.

Neji: - Aishiteiru, Tenten.

Ten: - Eu também...

&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru estava no terraço fumando, preferia ver as nuvens de dia, mas ultimamente nada era igual, nada era a mesma coisa sem ela. Também odiava fumar, aquela era sua "punição".

Neji entrou no terraço e viu o amigo, não conseguia imaginar o que se passava pela mente dele, mas podia imaginar a dor que ele sentia. Fazia dois meses que Temari havia sido mordida por um vampiro e não dera mais notícias, o que significava que ela tinha perdido suas lembranças e agora não passava de mais uma Vampira.

Neji: - Shikamaru faz dois meses. Você sabe o que significa e o que tem que fazer, não é?

Shik: - Eu sei, eu sei... Uma lágrima solitária riscou o rosto do Nara, que nem se incomodou em limpá-la, apenas a deixou seguir seu caminho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari tinha perdido totalmente sua memória, mas depois daquela missão à duas noites estava confusa, lembranças que pareciam ser dela se misturavam com as de Sakon, o vampiro que a transformou. Aqueles exterminadores significavam algo, mas o que, ela não sabia.

Seu ombro, onde agora havia um estranho símbolo (selo amaldiçoado) que a ligava a Sakon ardia como nunca, estava quase se lembrando, mas aquela dor a impedia de pensar direito.

Caminhava sozinha pela mansão, várias lembranças pareciam ter sido apagadas pelo seu novo sangue, mas ela lutava contra isso; queria lembrar, precisava lembrar, principalmente quem era aquele rapaz, cujo rosto não saia da sua mente...

Sentiu alguém empurrá-la contra a parede, um corpo muito próximo ao seu e quem quer que fosse agora beijava seu pescoço de forma agressiva e explorava seu corpo com as mãos. Aquele era Sakon: alto, olhos castanhos, cabelo curto azul anil e lábios estranhamente verdes.

Tem: - Saia de perto de mim e não me toque!!

Temari o empurrou com toda força, estava com nojo, ninguém iria tocá-la, muito menos ele. Suas lembranças eram horríveis, cheias de sangue e dor, um ser desprezível. Mas seu ombro voltou a arder e não agüentando caiu apoiada no joelho, não queria se mostrar fraca, mas não conseguiu, Sakon sorriu debochado da tentativa da jovem e levantou o queixo dela com a mão.

Sakon: - Dói, não ?? Essa é a marca que mostra que você é minha, submissa à mim, não adianta lutar. Você não é forte o bastante para quebrar essa ligação, ninguém é.

Depois deixou uma jovem nervosa e irritada para trás.

Tem: "Posso não lembrar, mas nunca vou ser sua. Nunca"

&&&&&&&&

Mais batidas na porta, chegar cedo talvez não fosse uma boa idéia...era muito requisitado. Primeiro Sakura, depois Neji e ninguém parecia ser capaz de dar a ele boas notícias. Respondeu cansado.

Kak: - Entre.

Tsu: - Yo, Kakashi. Precisamos conversar, não acha? - Tsunade agora estava séria e sentada na frente dele, Gaara que tinha entrado com ela estava encostado na parede.

Tsu: - O que aconteceu com a Temari ?

Kak: - Ao que parece o soro que nós damos para os agentes não serem transformados, não é mais forte o bastante, ela deve ter sido mordida por um membro da guarda pessoal do Orochimaru, o sangue deles deve ser mais puro.

Gaa: - Você não é capaz de reverter isso, como fez comigo?

Kak: - Primeiro, a transformação depende também da natureza de quem te mordeu, por isso é melhor se tornar um River que é menos agressivo ou alguém que não tenha sede de sangue, o que não foi o caso.

Tsu: - Segundo, uma pessoa que foi mordida por um vampiro ou River vai perder suas lembranças e identidade se não for capaz de lutar contra a natureza dessas duas raças; em um lugar cheio de vampiros a agressividade paira no ar, se Temari não perdeu a memória na transformação deve ter perdido no convívio com eles.

Kak: - Terceiro, uma ligação é criada entre o "transformado" e o "transformador", se a pessoa for mordida por um vampiro com sangue mais fraco, ou seja, distante do clã principal (Uchihas), eu posso resolver, transformando-o em um River como fiz com você, quebrando a primeira ligação e criando outra. Mas para combater um sangue de vampiro tão forte como esse, só o mais puro sangue River.

Kak: - E não é uma decisão fácil transformar alguém, Rivers podem ser muito poderosos...

Gaa: - Poderosos... Não posso usar todo poder River sem perder a cabeça, então não serve para nada.

Kak: - Por enquanto, por enquanto...

Gaara apenas saiu da sala, não parecia nada feliz, mas não existia outro jeito. Mesmo que tivessem esse sangue River puro, a essa altura ela já deveria ter se esquecido deles.

Tsu: - Para Orochimaru ter tanto poder... Será que...

Kak: - As coisas estão saindo do nosso controle ultimamante... Mas acho que ele ainda não O encontrou, deve ter conseguido algo que o leve até lá e o tenha deixado mais forte, isso explica por que ele está em Konoha.

Tsu: - Sabíamos que era uma questão de tempo, nossa sorte é que ele não sabe que temos Rivers e Ele do nosso lado, temos a vantagem da surpresa.

Kak: - Mesmo assim duvido que Ele lute, eu tenho o mesmo nível que Orochimaru e sua guarda pessoal, mas os outros ainda não podem usar todo o potencial, estamos na desvantagem.

Tsu: - Não custa tentar, encontre o Sai também.

Kak: - Hai, vou visitar nossos velhos amigos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hinatinha Hawkeye: Brigada !!! Vou tentar melhorar bastante ainda... Inuyasha é minha inspiração pra Sakura sim , mas to tentando um meio termo entre Kagome e Kikyou...mta gente naum gosta da última, mas ela sim é Rox XPP_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Nossa fiquei emocionada em saber que vc está gostando tanto, brigada !!!hehe bem eu tenho uma tendência pelo jeito da Kikyou não tenho culpa ...(na verdade a culpa é só minha, mas ...)...Vc já viu que estou fazendo uma mistura dos quatro (Naruto/Harry Potter/Vampiros e Inuyasha) neh?!? Que bom que vc gosta XD...e ... Sim é a Temari _

_harunoN: Estou continuando rápido até XD Sim a Temari é Vampira, mas não vai ser só ela... mas é segredoXP... (como eu sou má)hehe ...__Nossa o que vc falou é uma idéia ... eu tinha pensado outra coisa, mas assim dá uma pitadinha de drama ... quem sabe vou anotar a sugestão _

_MorgAnna-chan: É talvez essa parte não tenha ficado clara mesmo...Depois da luta com o Itachi o Sasuke meio que desapareceu, então nem os Vampiros sabem que ele ainda está vivo...Acho que tah no primeiro capítulo... ele tem que sumir pq naum quer se unir aos Vampiros e tmb naum pode correr o risco deles pegarem o poder River acho que é isso... Mas pergunta sim, é mta informação e se ficou alguma dúvida é só perguntar ok ?? Nossa naum achei que a Temari má fosse fazer tanto sucesso XD que bom que gostou !!!_

_0Dany0: Td bem Q bom que vc leu e gostou, depois fala o que você achou de GaaXTsu, viu ?!?! Espero que tenha gostado _

_ShikaTema: Aqui está e tmb foi rápido XD Eu vou judiar um pouco deles sim, mas acho que o fim vai ser feliz (eu acho) Continue acompanhando!!_

_Mari-sakura-chan: hehe vc notou!!! a frase da Ino:"Ah Sakura eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta sua boba" isso vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo não perca XD e na foto não era o Itachi não era o Sai XP_

_ Esse capítulo é dedicado a todos os pobres coitados que, como eu, irão prestar Fuvest Domingo (se bem que o meu é treineiro) Boa Sorte para nós !!!_

**_Continnuem deixando reviews, onegai !!!!_**

_** Sary-chann**_


	6. Juntos

_ Oiiii!!!_

_ Agora vai ser uma série de capítulos (Acho que uns 4) que acontecem ao mesmo tempo, esse vai ser um poquinho meloso e curtinho, mas espero que gostem _

_Boa leitura XD_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

2 dias depois do último capítulo ...

Naruto já tinha saído do hospital e contra as indicações médicas, estava na base dos exterminadores, pronto para próxima missão. Tinha se decidido iria se declarar para a Hyuuga, mas antes precisava falar com a única pessoa que o entenderia no momento, por incrível que pareça esse alguém é Sabaku no Gaara.

O encontrou no terraço sozinho, era madrugada e o Sol logo nasceria.

Nar: - Gaara preciso falar com você.

Gaa: - Fale.

Nar: -... Como consegue namorar com a Ino sabendo que não vai poder ficar com ela no fim... Ela vai... Você sabe envelhecer e morrer um dia e você vai ficar assistindo sem mudar, sem poder morrer com ela. Eu não agüentaria...

Gaa: - Nem eu.

Nar: - Como assim??

Gaa: - Não agüentaria, por isso a transformei. Ela é uma River também.

Nar: - NANI?!?!

Gaa: - Achei que o Kakashi iria te contar, mas foi ela quem decidiu.

Nar: - Então foi isso, entendo... Arigatou. - Naruto estava voltando para o prédio, não tinha conseguido uma boa resposta, não seria capaz de fazer o mesmo com a Hinata.

Gaa: - Naruto.

Nar: - Uh?

Gaa: - Apenas seja sincero, a Hinata vai entender...

Gaara podia ser de poucas palavras, mas entendia perfeitamente o dilema do amigo, ser um River não é fácil. Naruto sorriu e entrou no prédio. Gaara ficou olhando as estrelas perdido em lembranças...

FASHBACK ON

200 anos... É muito tempo para ficar vagando pelo mundo, com certeza de enlouquecer qualquer um e Gaara não foi exceção. Tinha perdido a vontade de viver, mas não podia morrer; estava cansado, mas não fazia nada; queria um lar, mas não podia ficar mais de 10 anos no mesmo lugar.

Estava perdido nas trevas e por isso foi falar com Kakashi, a pessoa que o havia transformado e talvez ele soubesse como libertá-lo daquela angústia, por isso estava em Konoha novamente.

Conhecia a base dos Exterminadores e lá pretendia encontrá-lo. A senha provavelmente era a mesma, em uma organização tão grande, mudar a senha seria muito trabalhoso. Chegou perto da parede de tijolos e bateu em certa ordem...

O lugar continuava o mesmo depois de 50 anos, nesse ponto Kakashi não se incomodava em mudar nada, por isso foi para sala dele, mas antes esbarrou em alguém que carregava uma pilha enorme de documentos e vinha na direção contrária.

Ino: - Itaii -Era uma garota loira de olhos azuis, muito bonita, que agora estava no chão cercada pelas folhas que carregava- Gomen, não te vi...

Ino: - Kuso... -Falou mais para si mesma e começou a recolher as folhas-

Gaa: - Hump -Gaara nem se deu o trabalho de ajudá-la simplesmente seguiu seu caminho-

Ino: - Mal-educado!!! -Ele ouviu, mas nem se incomodou de novo-

Chegou à sala que queria e bateu na porta recebendo um animado entre como resposta, sentado estava Hatake Kakashi, aquele que procurava.

Kak: - Gaara?? Quanto tempo, o que te trás de volta?

Gaa: - Quero morrer...

A expressão animada do Hatake deu lugar a uma séria e Gaara pode notar uma pontada de pena naquele olhar.

Kak: - Sabe que eu não vou fazer isso, se está entediado posso te arrumar trabalho como Exterminador... Sei que da última vez você recusou, mas agora pode ser diferente, talvez você encontre uma razão para viver, aqui.

Gaara estava completamente desesperado, por isso concordou apesar de sem vontade alguma. Não gostava de admitir, mas foi bom ter voltado para Konoha e Kakashi tinha razão, naquele lugar encontrou uma razão para viver...

FLASHBACK OFF

Foi Kakashi quem contou para Ino que ele era um River, todos já sabiam da paixão da Yamanaka por ele e por mais que ele não demonstrasse sentia o mesmo, Kakashi contou tentando fazê-la esquecê-lo, mas o resultado foi contrário.

Quando se conheceram Gaara era muito frio e hostil, mas Ino foi capaz de ver que por trás daquela máscara o que ele sentia era solidão e ficou decidida a romper a barreira do coração dele. Não queria que ele sofresse mais e agora que conhecia a história dele, decidiu que nunca o deixaria sozinho e a única forma de fazer isso era se tornando uma River.

Não foi fácil convencer Gaara de que era aquilo que ela queria, brigaram muito e Gaara várias vezes negou sentir qualquer coisa por ela, mas durante uma missão ela foi ferida gravemente, foram cercados por vampiros e ele perdeu o controle sobre o poder River por puro medo de perdê-la, matando todos os Vampiros. Quando não pode mais negar que a amava e depois de terem conversado muito, o próprio Gaara a transformou em River.

A porta que levava para o terraço foi aberta novamente e Ino entrou, provavelmente estava procurando por ele a algum tempo.

Ino: - Gaara-kun o que foi? Você estava tão pensativo hoje. Aproximou-se e ficou de frente para ele, olhando-o preocupada.

Gaa: - Ino, você se arrepende? - Ele não precisava dizer mais nada que ela já sabia do que ele estava falando.

Ino: - Baka, eu te disse muitas vezes que não, eu escolhi isso. Sou feliz do seu lado e não vou te abandonar. Se você for viver 500 anos quero viver 500 anos menos um dia, assim não vou viver sem você.

A maioria das pessoas julga Ino, achando que ela é totalmente superficial e não se importa com nada além da aparência, mas todos que a conhecem sabem que ela é exatamente o oposto: atenciosa, perceptiva e pronta para ajudar os amigos mesmo sendo chata e irritante algumas vezes, é uma boa pessoa.

Antes os dois viviam brigando, Gaara tentava a todo custo afastá-la; antes simplesmente por que era irritante e depois começou a temer que sentisse algo por ela. Ino antes, tentava entender o que se passava com ele, se estava solitário por que afastava as pessoas?? Depois por que realmente se importava com o ruivo.

Gaara abraçou a garota a sua frente, estava tão aliviado que mal conseguia se expressar, mas sussurrou no ouvido dela a única coisa que ela queria ouvir.

Gaa: - Aishiteiru, Ino.

Ino: - Koishiteiru, Gaara-kun.

Gaara beijou sua amada, um beijo emocionado e de agradecimento, agora podia ter certeza que nunca mais estaria sozinho, estariam juntos pela eternidade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Haruno Sukura:Nha, magina entendo sim, minha net tmb vive com problemas ...Que bom que vc gostou da luta, foi a primeira sim, mas aos poucos vou me aperfeiçoar XD...O Shika tadinho vai sofre ainda eu fui má com eles XPP .. na Fuvest se a nota de corte não for muito alta acho que até passo (tomara...)Brigada !!!_

_ShikaTema:Hauhau vc tah quase prevendo o que eu vo posta ...NarXHina serão os próximos, então vc vai saber o que eles vão ser...A Ino está aí, como ela é uma River agora a Sakura vai morrer e ela vai continuar viva, por isso a saudades D... Que bom que vc gostou de TenXNej esse casal tah me dando problemas... tah taum fraquinho TT_

_Vi-hime:Ahh que bom que gostou!! Tah ai, o próximo jah, jah to postando XD_

_0Dany0:hehe eh verdade fico a luta fico curtinha, eu descobri que tinha um monte de coisa pra fla ainda dos Rivers, mas em dois cáp ficaria pequeno demais, as próximas serão mais dramáticas prometo ...Romance que vc pediu tah ai e drama ...mtu em breve XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan:Hiii tava todo mundo curioso pra saber o que a Ino ia fazer, mas está ai, na verdade ela não vai fazer nada além de continuar viva, por muito mais tempo que a Sakura, pelo menos na teoria _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Ebaa perguntas!! Vamos ver...Sim, Shika e Tema iam se casar (pra dar mais drama XPP)...Bom, o Sasuke está do lado dos Exterminadores, mas teve que sumir pra fugir dos Vampiros. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem da existência dele, por mais tempo ele ficaria seguro, então só a Tsunade e o Kakashi sabem da existência dele...Ihhh Neji e Tenten tem um futuro obscuro até pra mim, não decidi ainda " ... O próximo é HinXNar não se preocupe é que eu nem tinha falado de InoXGaa, por isso postei esse antes...Sim !!! Pretendo fazer várias lutas no "Confronto final" ... Ihhh o Itachi, talvez eu ponha só como "figurante", mas aparecer, provavelmente vai sim ...O Sai tmb vai aparecer, mas soh lah pra frente ... Vc me deu uma ótima idéia!!!! Mas a Sakura não é médica naum (por enquanto hehehe) Pronto !!! Pode perguntar, aí o pessoal tmb entende melhor a história XD_

**_Continuem deixando reviews, Onegai!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	7. Tudo errado

_Oiiiiiiiiiiii mais um capítulo pra vcs!!_

_Esse aqui vai ser um NarXHin, casal que estava meio ausente, mas está de volta!!_

_Eu cometi um pequeno erro no outro capítulo, quando a conversa entre Gaara e Naruto acontece ainda está anoitecendo, o nascer do Sol vai demorar e até lá muita coisa vai acontecer, é só um detalhe, mas se não dá confusão depois XD..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto gostou da conversa que teve com o ruivo, mas não tinha sido de grande ajuda, jamais seria capaz de fazer aquilo com sua Hinata. Ele ainda era um River "jovem" fazia apenas 5 anos que Kakashi o havia transformado, mas a idéia de viver sem seus amigos era sufocante.

Estava andando sem rumo preso em pensamentos, quando viu a Hyuuga ir em direção à porta.

Nar: - Né Hinata-chan você vai sair agora ?

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun? Hai, vou sair e patrulhar a área Norte.

Nar: - Não vou fazer nada hoje, então vou te ajudar, o que acha ?

Hin: - Se-Seria muito bom.

Nar: - E você viu a Sakura-chan hoje, acho que ela não veio ...

Hinata tentou disfarçar, mas ficou um pouco chateada por ele estar atrás da Haruno, todos sabiam que ele já teve uma queda pela Sakura e isso sempre a entristecia.

Hin: - Eu acho que ela e o Sasuke-kun saíram para jantar hoje.

Nar: - Meu plano deu certo, então!!

Hin: - Plano?!"Como assim?? Ele não gosta da Sakura-san??"

Nar: - Esquece, não é importante. "Não tanto quanto o que eu preciso falar" Vamos?

Hin: - Claro.

Durante uma patrulha eles simplesmente andavam por locais onde ataques eram mais constantes, na opinião do loiro algo muuuito entediante, mas tinha outra missão naquela noite. Depois de andarem por toda a área marcada, Naruto sugeriu que parassem em um parque próximo e Hinata concordou.

Demoraram bastante para fazer a patrulha então já eram 4 horas e logo amanheceria, mas o parque estava vazio. Se sentaram perto do lago onde apenas um poste de iluminação estava ligado, Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Hinata decidiu quebrá-lo.

Hin: - Naruto-kun ...Eu...Eu...Aishiteiru -Hinata tinha juntado toda sua força para se declarar, estava quase roxa de vergonha, mas estava decidida-

Naruto foi pego desprevinido, tinha decidido se declarar para, quem sabe, superar aquele sentimento, mas e agora?? Não poderia ignorar o fato de que ela sentia o mesmo, mas fazer o que ?? Transformá-la?? Não, nunca faria isso...

Nar: - Hinata-chan eu ...Eu não sabia...-sorriu triste pensando na ironia de suas próximas palavras- Então sentimos o mesmo um pelo outro ... eu gostaria de poder pedir para você ficar comigo, mas ... eu não posso.

Hin: - O que foi Naruto-kun ?

Hinata estava confusa, claro que ficou emocionada com a declaração, mas estava mais preocupada com a parte do "mas".

Nar: - Eu ...eu sou um River -Sorriu triste para ela como se pedisse desculpas e deixando a franja cobrir seus olhos marejados de lágrimas-

Hinata pareceu medir a profundidade das palavras dele, mas decidiu.

Hin: - Ie ... eu não me importo ...

Disse em um sussurro que apenas ele pode ouvir, amava tanto o Naruto que não se importava nem um pouco se ele era ou não um River. Já tinha ouvido boatos que existiam Rivers entre os Exterminadores, mas nunca desconfiou dele.

Nar: - Hinata ...

Naruto não conseguia dizer como estava feliz, lágrimas caíam sem ele se importar. Em um impulso abraçou a jovem ao seu lado e a beijou, um beijo carinhoso e gentil para sua frágil Hinata.

Nar: - Arigatou ...

Hin: - Naruto-kun...

1 ??: - Desculpem interromper esse momento tão especial de vocês ...

Nar: - Quem está ai ?!? -Os dois já estavam de pé prontos para lutar contra o que quer que saísse da floresta.-

2 ??: - Nosso negócio é com ela e não com você.

Nar: - O que querem com ela ? ... Orochimaru ?!?!

Orochimaru estava mais a frente e deixava que a luz o iluminasse.

Oro: - Queremos apenas conversar.

Naruto não viu de onde, mas cinco pessoas apareceram e cercaram os dois. Três deles começaram a lutar com ele e os outros dois, entre eles Orochimaru, lutavam com Hinata. Eram muito fortes e estavam levando vantagem, ele não conseguia usar muito o braço por causa da dor e Hinata estava perdendo.

Oro: - Você está dando trabalho demais. kukuku

Orochimaru apareceu atrás da Hinata, quando esta estava distraída com seu outro oponente e mordeu o pescoço da garota. Um grito de dor ecoou pela noite, Hinata sentiu seu sangue ferver, seu ombro doía demais, era insuportável.

Naruto não iria perdoar Orochimaru por ter feito aquilo, a raiva tomou conta do seu corpo e o selo que o impedia de usar todo o poder River foi quebrado. Estava completamente fora de si, possuído pelo poder.

Oro: - Mas o que? Esse poder, não pode ser... ele é um River?

Naruto estava transformado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e tinham um símbolo, formado por três esferas pretas ao redor de um círculo, mas ao contrário do visto em Itachi, essas esferas não estavam juntas.(Sharingan terceira fase), presas e garras cresceram e uma estranha energia o cercou.

Naruto lutou com ferocidade contra os 5, tirando Orochimaru nenhum deles era tão rápido e forte quanto o loiro agora. Aqueles vampiros não faziam parte da guarda pessoal do Orochimaru, por isso estavam perdendo. No fim, Naruto conseguiu espantá-los, quando se acalmou foi ver como a Hinata estava, ela ardia em febre e um símbolo estranho surgiu no lugar da mordida...

(selo amaldiçoado)

&&&&&&&&&&&

3??: - Mas nós não pegamos a garota, Orochimaru-sama.

Oro: - Se tentássemos trazê-la teríamos problemas, você não conhece o poder de um River, ainda mais fora de si. Mas não importa conseguimos uma informação muito mais valiosa.

"Isso explica muita coisa ..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Sakiy Skuld: Nhaa que bom que vc está gostando brigada XD_

_harunoN: Magina que bom que vc está acompanhando e não se preocupe sugestões são bem-vindas... _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Perguntas !! Vamos ver ...A ressureição do Itachi não faço idéia como vai ser, mas vou colocar sim sugestão anotada XD ... Bom ... SE ela fosse transformada em River teria que ser pelo Sasuke, MAS pode haver outro jeito pra ela continuar sendo Vampira só que sem ligação com Sakon (hehe isso é daqui a uns 4 cap XP vai demorar)...O fim é o que que eu não tenho certeza, talvez todos virem Rivers, mas a maldição dos Vampiros tem uma "cura" e um motivo então pode ser quebrada ...Uhh eu nm tinha pensado em uma namorada pro Kakashi, se vocês quiserem posso até colocar...Confesso que tinha esquecido dele, mas já dei um jeito de colocá-lo no meio, bem lembrado...É uma boa colocar o Yondaime, vou tentar, mas vai ser só no final e se eu conseguir...Será que eu falo agora... axo que não faz mal ... o Sai vai ser os dois River e Exterminador...A espada vem daqui a pouquinho junto com o Jiraya XD...hehe o encontro TemXShik será o próximo capítulo e quem pediu drama não perca ... Hinata vai ser Vampira agora River não sei, mas provavelmente não ...Tenten e Neji são o casal humano de Exterminadores, por isso não tenho muita coisa pra falar dele e estão me dando tanto trabalho TT ...E sim vc acerto... talvez o Gaara fique mais para Sesshomaru, mas os outros são +/- quem vc disse...Continue perguntando_

_ShikaTema: Como eu disse pra Sakurinha Rockbell, o encontro ShikXtem será o próximo capítulo...mas o Sasuke-kun ajudar a Temari ainda vai demorar um pouquinho hehehe...É verdade eu demorei no último por que o site não tava aceitando o documento, ¬¬" tenho uma boa desculpa XP ...É verdade tem um monte ShikXIno não que eu não goste desse casal, mas eu axo que a Ino combiona mais com o Gaara até pq ele e o Sasuke-kun são parecidos e TemXShik meio que se completam XD_

_Lecka-chan: Para acabar com a sua ansiedade (ou aumentá-la ainda mais hehe) e a hora SakXSas está chegando se bem que eles vão ser os mais enrolados XD_

_0Dany0: Que bom que vc gostou desse romance, mas o próximo vai ser melhor e com uma pitada de drama... Eu já escrevi o cáp TemXShik +/- e foi o que eu mais gostei XP, por isso to fazendo propaganda XD ... Sim eu li uma das suas fics mtu kawii e vou acompanhar!! Ebaaa minha fã !!! (emocionada)_

_Mari-sakura-chan: hehe o fim ainda é meio sombrio não tenho certeza se vou fazer todos River, Vampiros ou só uma parte...mas uma coisinha do 1° capítulo ... uma maldição tem um motivo e quem sabe até uma cura XD... Sinceramente eu não gostaria de ser imortal não ...e o Sai ...agora o Naruto, Gaara e Ino não podem usar os poderes Rivers sem perderem a consciência, mas quando puderem precisarão de um "tutor" ai entra o Sai...essa é minha idéia inicial ..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews, Onegai!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**

**_Ps: Agora anônimos podem deixar reviews também, então sem desculpas XD_**


	8. Um beijo e um adeus

_Oiiiiiiiii !!! De novo e não deu nem um dia hauhau_

_Bom...esse capítulo eu estou postando mais rápido, por que vou viajar esse fim de semana e não vou cumprir minha meta de três em três dias estar postando, vai ter gente que nem vai conseguiu deixar review pra outra, mas não importa antes postar antes do que demorar não é?? Quem quiser comenta os dois juntos XD E tmb vai dar mais tempo pra vcs comentarem desse capítulo, então não me decepcionem XP_

_ShikaTema esse é especial pra vc e outros que gostam tanto do casal XD _

_**Boa leitura e deixem reviews**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Em outro canto da cidade...

Shikamaru pediu para ser dispensado aquela noite para descansar, não dormia direito a um bom tempo e agora estava em casa sozinho deitado na cama com os braços na cabeça (pose habitual dele) pensando em nada além dela, até que foi vencido pelo cansaço e adormeceu...

FLASHBACK ON

Temari estava na sua frente andando em uma trilha nas montanhas e ficava o chamando o tempo todo; se perguntassem o que ele estava fazendo ali não saberia responder, não gostava de ficar andando e se exercitando sem necessidade, ainda mais em um dia de folga.

Mas acima de tudo queria ficar perto daquela loira problemática, mesmo discutindo e sendo completamente opostos se amavam e muito, Temari podia ser mandona e agressiva, mas sabia ser doce e carinhosa quando queria. Naquele dia completariam 2 anos de namoro, ele não podia ser chamado de romântico e sabia disso, mas estava disposto a tentar essa noite.

Shik: -"Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração" (Eduardo e Mônica-Legião Urbana XD)

Tem: - Shikamaru, como você é mole, parece que está sonhando acordado, já estamos quase chegando.

Shik: - Você disse isso a uma hora.

Tem: - Deixa de reclamar, vamos!!

Shik: - Que problemático...

Chegaram ao entardecer, estavam no meio da floresta e sozinhos, mas ela não parecia se importar, estavam em frente a uma linda cachoeira diferente das comuns, o formato das pedras fazia a água descer como uma cortina de água transparente, sem muito barulho; as águas formavam um pequeno lago e depois desciam a montanha.

Tem: - É lindo não é? Eu descobri esse lugar a muito tempo.

Shik: - Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa, mas eu que fui surpreendido. É lindo mesmo.

Dizendo isso levou a namorada para perto do lago, viu o olhar confuso dela e sorriu, sabia como ela odiava não saber o que se passava ao seu redor e esses momentos eram raros. Segurou a mão dela e se ajoelhou.

Shik: - Shinarui Temari você aceita se casar comigo?

Temari apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça, estava tão emocionada que não conseguia falar. Quando ele se levantou depois de ter posto a aliança no dedo dela e no próprio, Temari pulou no pescoço dele e os dois caíram nas águas geladas do laguinho, mas quem se importava?? Mal saíram da água para respirar e já estavam se beijando, aquela era a única resposta que ele precisava e queria...

FLASHBACK OFF

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari tinha saído da mansão dizendo que ia caçar, mas não era verdade, na noite anterior teve um sonho estranho e decidiu ir até o lugar que aparecia nesse sonho. Já estava até acostumada com a dor em seu ombro, mas conforme chegava perto a dor aumentava.

Encontrou o prédio e viu um rapaz moreno entrar, tinha a estranha sensação de que o conhecia, encontrou o apartamento dele e ficou vigiando-o pela janela e esperava que ele fizesse algo, mas ele acabou adormecendo deitado na cama. Aproveitando a oportunidade entrou pela janela entreaberta e ficou fitando o adormecido rapaz.

Tem: " Ele parece tão tranqüilo, mas ao mesmo tempo triste ...e tão... familiar"

Temari parecia hipnotizada pela respiração calma dele. Em outra situação teria matado um humano tão descuidado, mas ele era diferente.

Tem: "Que sensação é essa?? Porque me importo?? Não posso sentir essas dúvidas!!"

De repente sentiu seu corpo reagir a um "chamado" como se alguém o estivesse controlando e ela não conseguia parar aquilo, uma voz em sua mente repetia várias vezes e cada vez mais alto:

voz: - "Mate ... Mate... Quero Sangue ... Morte ... Esta noite ...Mate...Mate..."

Seu sangue vampiro estava reagindo ao chamado e seu lado humano já não podia ser visto; presas e garras cresceram, seus olhos ganharam um tom amarelo intenso, agora estava transformada e o instinto de matança dos vampiros tomou conta de seu corpo, nada poderia detê-la. Nada...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oro: - Sakon, nosso plano deu certo??

Sakon: - Temari saiu a alguns minutos depois daquele sonho.

Oro: - Ótimo, temos que enfraquecer os Exterminadores antes da cerimônia, sem o Estrategista tudo ficará mais fácil. kukuku

Sakon: - E se ela lembrar e descobrir??

Oro: - Descobrir o que ?? Que está sendo manipulada?? Que eu posso controlar o sangue que corre nas veias dela com meu "brinquedinho" aqui ?? -indicando a pedra no pingente - Que a dor que ela sente não é pelo selo, mas seu coração gritando para que ela se lembre?!? Que aquele sonho não passou de uma forma de levá-la até o alvo?? kukukuku

Oro: - Agora que a influência do pingente foi ativada ela irá lembrar, mas apenas quando tiver o sangue do amado nas mãos, então seu coração irá parar de gritar e os Exterminadores terão perdido dois de seus melhores agentes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari se aproximou da cama e hesitou, por alguns segundos apenas, mas hesitou. Até que uma nova pulsação aumentou o desejo por sangue. Levantou o braço direito com a mão reta de forma perpendicular ao peito dele em direção ao coração, iria atravessá-lo com um único golpe, como uma espada e assim o fez...

Sentiu o sangue quente dele manchar seu braço e quando tirou-o do corpo dele, sentiu o sangue escorrer até sua mão. Uma mão sem garras, uma mão humana...

Quando a primeira gota de sangue tocou o chão sua memória voltou; lembrou tudo que tinha passado ao lado dele, sentiu todo o amor que nutria por ele, todo o horror por ter o sangue dele pelo seu corpo; toda dor por saber que ele morreria e a culpa era dela e por fim derramou todas as lágrimas que poderiam cair em uma noite...

Temari sentou na cama e abraçou a cabeça do jovem, ele parecia estar com dor e muito fraco; o golpe não chegou ao coração porque ele tinha acordado segundos antes e ia se levantar, mas mesmo assim sua barriga foi perfurada e estava perdendo muito sangue, muito rápido.

Tem: - Shikamaru -soluços- me perdoa, me perdoa meu amor, vamos para o hospital agora... Você vai sobreviver -mais soluços- você tem que sobreviver.

Felicidade... Paz... Amor... Horror... Dor... Culpa... Desespero... Pôde sentir todos esses sentimentos passarem pelo seu corpo de uma vez só e realmente seu coração parou de gritar, aliás, parou de fazer qualquer coisa, morreria com o jovem a sua frente. Com todo o cuidado tentou levantá-lo, mas o movimento fez Shikamaru cuspir sangue, por isso parou.

O desespero tomou conta de seu coração, Temari não conseguia falar, raciocinar e muito menos se acalmar. Shikamaru estava morrendo na sua frente e ela não conseguiria fazer nada por ele, não a tempo.

Shik: - Não adianta Temari, já perdi muito sangue... Chega...

Ele parecia calmo, apesar de algumas caretas de dor; estava feliz por ela ter se lembrado e estar ao lado dele, mas gostaria que o fim fosse diferente.

Tem: - Não... Não... Você não pode morrer, por favor...-mais lágrimas-

Shikamaru fez um último esforço e se sentou na cama, perdeu muito sangue e quase desmaiou de dor, mas conseguiu sorrir. Há dois meses não sorria de forma tão verdadeira como aquela, um sorriso que era apenas para ela e que possivelmente seria seu último. Puxou-a para mais perto e a abraçou.

Shik: - Aishiteiru...

Temari estava desesperada, mas não se moveu, encostou o rosto no ombro dele e simplesmente chorou. Chorou por culpa, chorou por ódio de si mesma, chorou por saudades que sentira dele e chorou por saudades que sentiria dele.

Tem: - Koishiteiru... Perdoa-me - soluços-... Eu não vou conseguir sem você...

Shikamaru se separou um pouco dela o bastante para ver seu rosto, como sentira falta de tê-la tão perto de si. Acariciou o rosto dela, limpou uma lágrima que percorria o seu rosto e a beijou; um beijo de quem ama, um beijo calmo e gentil... Um beijo de Adeus ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_ShikaTema: Que bom que vc gostou do HinXNar, agora temos o casal RiverXVampiro XD por enquanto...Nossa espero que tenha gostado desse ShikXTem meio triste e dramático, mas eu gostei XP..._

_Amanogawa Taty Fuyu: Pode deixar que assim que eu puder vou ler sua fic e bom... eu nem ia colocar um triângulo amoroso, mas to fazendo umas modificações para entrar pelo menos um que eu só vou falar bem mais pra frente...hauhau mas é pra vc já que vc pediu XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Não, nunca li Vampire knights, mas vou procurar e ver se é parecido, quem sabe me inspire, ando tendo uns bloqueios ultimamente e isso não é legal... Eu não consigo imaginar o Sai com a Sakura, mas talvez saia até um outro triângulo amoroso (ai seriam dois) ... quem sabe quando esse bloqueio passa..._

_0Dany0: Nhaa eu li a sua fic mtuu fofa (como eu disse na review) mesmo naum sendo fã do casal vou acompanhar sim XD ...Na verdade tenho dois msns, mas é mais fácil me achar nesse: tati(underline)saruhashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com quem quiser pode adicionar viu?? à vontade XD_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	9. Reencontro

_ Oiiii, desculpem a demora para postar, mas é que ontem realmente não deu Gomenassai minna._

_ Faz tempo, mas agora um capítulo SakXSas pra quem sentiu falta do casal, espero que gostem. Obrigada quem deixou reviews e continuem deixando onegai._

**_Boa leitura !!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enquanto isso do outro lado da cidade ...

Sasuke e Sakura tinham acabado de sair do restaurante, tinham marcado esse jantar naquela tarde e combinaram que seria bem chique. Sakura estava muito linda, sem muita maquiagem; usava um vestido vermelho longuete de alcinha, estava com o cabelo preso em um coque que deixava apenas alguns fios soltos e nos pés usava uma sandália de tiras finas branca. Sasuke; vestia seu melhor terno, um azul marinho e uma malha de gola média da mesma cor, não que se importasse com o que vestia, mas não queria fazer feio perto da Haruno, seu cabelo estava mais arrepiado que o costume e ele parecia mais bem disposto que o normal.

Obs: Os Rivers podem comer comida normal, mas precisam de no mínimo 1 litro de sangue puro e os Vampiros só podem comer/beber sangue.

Sas: - Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa, mas vamos ter que varar a noite...

Sak: - Por mim tudo bem.

Sas: - O que vai querer fazer...temos muito tempo ainda.-- Eram 1:30.

Sak: - Que tal um filme ?

Sas: - Só vai ter filme de terror hoje.

Sak: - Então é melhor não, odeio filmes de terror.

Sas: - Medrosa.

Sak: - Não sou medrosa, só não gosto desse tipo de filme ... -Mudando de assunto - Hoje ia passar um filme muito bom na tv.

Sas: - Então vamos, minha casa é mais perto. -Vendo que ela estava insegura completou enquanto entrava no carro - Não se preocupe.

Sak: - H-Hai

Sakura estava nervosa, ir para casa dele não era uma boa idéia, não estava pronta ainda, mas confiava nele, então aceitou o convite. Ele estava agindo estranho desde que Naruto tinha se separado deles, quando saíram do hospital, mas achou melhor não comentar.

Sasuke iria partir dali a 3 dias para Austrália, tudo estava pronto, menos ele, que ainda tentava se convencer que era melhor assim. Nem vencer Itachi tinha sido tão difícil e agora lá estava ele dificultando as coisas ainda mais ao passar mais tempo com ela.

Sakura ficou maravilhada com o apartamento dele, bem decorado, espaçoso e moderno. As paredes eram creme, o que dava um ar de conforto e o sofá de couro branco e as estantes de vidro e metal davam um ar moderno, mas o mais impressionante era enorme janela. A noite não se podia ver muita coisa, mas a vista deveria ser linda, afinal estavam no último andar.

Sak: - É lindo !!! Meu apartamento perto desse não é nada. - Sasuke sorriu com a reação dela e foi para sala.

Sas: - Fique a vontade, você lembra o canal do filme ?

Sak: - Acho que era na HBO. Sakura sentou no sofá e tirou a sandália, mal via a hora de tirar aquilo do pé, não estava acostumada.

O filme não tinha começado ainda, então Sasuke foi para cozinha e preparou pipoca, pegou um cobertor, o entregou para Sakura e sentou se ao seu lado.

Sas: - Está esfriando...

Sak: - A-Arigatou.

(Vou pular essa parte do filme que tenho mais coisa pra falar ...)

Era um filme longo de aventura com um pouco de romance, por isso agradou os dois, quando acabou já eram 4:30.

Sas: - Bom, acho que já está na hora, vem comigo.

Sak: - Hai.

Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção a uma escada em espiral que ficava do lado da sala de jantar e Sakura apenas o seguiu confusa. Ele chegou lá em cima e abriu uma porta que dava para cobertura, mas não se via nada por causa da noite, por isso segurou a mão dela e a levou até a parte Leste do prédio com cuidado.

Sakura estava sem entender nada, mas continuava confiando nele. Parou quando ele parou e ficou maravilhada com a vista.

Estavam em um lugar privilegiado, era possível ver as ondas na praia e o Sol que começava a surgir no horizonte e parecia sair do mar. Sakura sentiu o calor dos primeiros raios de Sol e fechou os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação e a de estar de mãos dadas com Sasuke.

Depois de um tempo sentiu que Sasuke parou de segurar sua mão e sentiu algo frio em seu pescoço, abriu os olhos assustada e viu em seu pescoço um lindo pingente de cristal em forma de coração com a letra 'S' gravada à laser e minúsculas flores de cerejeira em volta, que só podiam ser vistas com a luz.

Sak: - Sakura, parabéns...

Sakura ficou surpresa, como ele sabia que era seu aniversário?? Nunca tinham tocado no assunto. Vendo a expressão dela, Sasuke completou.

Sas: - O dobe, ficou me lembrando a semana inteira, não tinha como esquecer.

Sak: - Arigatou Sasuke-kun.

Riu divertida e abraçou o moreno, agora podiam sentir as respirações se mesclarem e os corpos juntos, os dois perderam a noção do que deveriam ou não fazer, queriam apenas aproveitar o agora, Sasuke só tinha consciência dos olhos verdes de Sakura e seu coração batendo, ele envolveu a cintura dela, enquanto ela continuou com os braços no pescoço dele. Sasuke preencheu o pouco espaço que os separava fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem em um beijo calmo no início, mas que se aprofundou com a permissão dela, segundos ou quem sabe minutos depois...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kak: - Bom... tem certeza que é aqui, Sai ?

Kakashi estava na frente de um prédio no centro da cidade, ao seu lado estava um rapaz, moreno, alto, cabelo curto e olhos negros e estava todo de preto. Era muito parecido com o Uchiha e parecia ter a mesma idade, uns 20 anos, seu nome: Kamizuki Sai.

Sai: - Tenho, pelo menos esse é o último endereço dele.

Kak: - Precisamos ter certeza, então vamos investigar primeiro.

Sai: - Não é uma boa idéia...logo vai amanhecer...

Kak: - O que ele pode estar fazendo? Com a personalidade dele deve estar dormindo agora.

Sai: - Nunca se sabe.

Mesmo com Sai não concordando começaram a escalar, era um prédio muito alto, mas não era uma tarefa difícil para dois Rivers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando Kakashi chegou ao terraço encontrou (adivinha XD) Sasuke e alguma garota se beijando, não iria atrapalhar o casal então esperou até que se separassem na busca por ar, o que não aconteceu tão cedo.

Kak: - Desculpem, mas vou ter que interromper.

Os dois saltaram quase dois metros quando ouviram a voz dele, achavam que estavam sozinhos.

Os dois: - Kakashi ?!?!

Os dois: - Você o conhece ?

Kak: - Yare yare que coincidência, eu vim procurar o Sasuke, mas vejo que teria sido mais fácil perguntar para Sakura.

Kak: - Vejo que você seguiu meu conselho para arrumar uma namorada. "O irônico é que seja justo a Sakura"

Os dois não falaram nada, estavam processando o que estava acontecendo, primeiro aquele beijo e agora o Kakashi ?!? Vendo que os dois não iriam sair daquele choque tão rápido continuou agora mais sério.

Kak: - Precisamos tratar de negócios Sasuke, eu vou explicar para os dois a situação quando chegarmos a base. E Sakura esse é Kamizuki Sai.

Sai que estava sendo ignorado até agora cumprimentou a Haruno com um de seus sorrisos superficiais.

Sak: - Prazer, Haruno Sakura.

Os quatro seguiram para base dos Exterminadores, Sasuke e Sakura estavam tão confusos que não se encaravam, era melhor deixar Kakashi explicar a situação.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino e Gaara estavam no terraço e com exceção deles apenas Tenten e Neji estavam ali, todos os outros estavam em patrulha e as informações que receberam eram perturbadoras; nenhum Vampiro foi visto a noite inteira com exceção de 5 aparições na estação de metrô sentido Norte-Sul o que indicava que eles estavam tramando alguma coisa...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_ HarunoN: Aqui está um SakuXSas se vc estava com saudades do casal XD... e quanto ao Shikamaru só daqui a uns 3 capítulos..._

_ buh-chan: Q bom que você está gostando, mas eu ainda não matei o Shikamaru então aguarde_

_nanny: Nhaa que bom que você gostou, continua acompanhando que muita coisa ainda tem que acontecer ..._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Perguntas!! vamos lá ... Assim, até aqui da história eu já tinha mais ou menos pensado então foi fácil escrever, mas o resto eu ainda não decidi, para o fim estou começando a ter idéias, mas posso dizer que não gosto "fins" que tenham muitas mortes, por isso não posso prometer que não vou matar o Shika e a Tema apesar das chances serem pequenas. NarXHin eu fiz diferente, por que outros personagens vão aparecer ainda e podem mudar o curso desse casal...Esse foi o encontro SakXSas respondendo a pergunta...Ah eu fiz uma namorada pro Kakashi (ou quase namorada) espero que você goste._

_Haruno Sakura: Huahua vou ter que estragar seu luto, calam que eu não matei ele (ainda), continue acompanhando e verá XD (admito que sou má as vezes XP)_

_ ShikaTema: hehe vou deixar você na dúvida por uns 3 capítulos ainda, mas fica tranquila que as chances de alguém morrer nas minhas fics são bem baixas XD._

_ -Próximo capítulo ... Todos voltam para Base dos Exterminadores!!_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	10. Parte do mistério

_Oiiii!! Mais um capítulo pra vocês XD depois de capítulos só dos casais está na hora de todos se encontrarem. Espero que gostem._

**_Boa leitura !!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois dos últimos capítulos...

-Neji e Tenten estão na Base recebendo as informações das missões.

-Ino e Gaara estão no terraço na Base dos Exterminadores

-Naruto está levando Hinata de volta, ela está ardendo em febre graças a mordida de Orochimaru

-Shikamaru está à beira da morte

-Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi e Sai estão voltando para discutir a situação da guerra.

4:45

Os primeiros raios de Sol ainda não tinham surgido ainda quando um desesperado Naruto entrou, com a Hyuuga em seus braços. Tenten e Neji foram os primeiros a ajudar, depois vieram Gaara e Ino. Naruto estava exausto, mal conseguia se manter em pé, por isso Neji pegou Hinata e a levou para enfermaria.

Ten: - Deite-a aqui... Mas o que aconteceu Naruto??

Nar: - Ela... Orochimaru...Ele a mordeu.

Ten, Neji e Ino: - NANI?!?!

Nar: - Onde... Está o... Kakashi...e a Sakura-chan.

Gaa: - Ele saiu já faz um tempo, acho que vai voltar em breve.

Neji: - Hinata...

Neji olhava com ternura e pena sua prima que tentava dormir, estava angustiado e parecia compartilhar a dor dela, Tenten notou, se aproximou enlaçando seus dedos com os do recente namorado.

Com o toque, Neji olhou para a mão dela, onde uma fina aliança de prata brilhava lembrando que ele não estaria sozinho, depois olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu triste, mas agradecido. Primeiro Temari e agora Hinata, mais do que nunca precisavam um do outro e juntos iriam superar esses terríveis acontecimentos. Passou o braço pela cintura dela e a abraçou por trás pondo o rosto contra o ombro dela e fechou os olhos desejando que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo...

Todos os presentes sabiam que não podiam fazer nada pela amiga, nem transformá-la em River ajudaria, mas quem sabe Sakura com seu poder poderia ajudá-la a manter a memória e então a ajudariam a quebrar a ligação, de qualquer forma não seria fácil.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun...

Naruto estava desesperado, sentou se ao lado dela e ficou segurando sua mão.

Nar: - Hinata, você tem que ser forte por favor, resista, não perca a memória. Eu não consegui te proteger, gomenassai.

Ino e a enfermeira tentavam de todas as formas baixar a febre, mas parecia impossível, Gaara não demonstrava, mas estavam perturbado, mesmo assim não tinham o que fazer além de esperar...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

5:00

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai e Kakashi chegaram pouco depois do nascer do Sol e foram recebidos por um eufórico e desesperado Naruto, ele estava tão perturbado que nem notou que Sasuke estava no grupo.

Nar: - Kakashi, Sakura-chan!! Precisamos de ajuda, a Hinata foi mordida pelo Orochimaru.

Kakashi apressou o passo e entrou na enfermaria sendo seguido pelos outros três, Hinata devia estar lutando contra a transformação, por isso a febre não baixava e resistia bravamente. Para surpresa geral ele se virou para o Uchiha e disse:

Kak: - Sasuke, você pode ajudá-la??

Sas: - Hump.

Sasuke se aproximou da cama e seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos com o mesmo símbolo visto em Itachi.(magekyou no sharingam)

Sas: - Hinata abra os olhos.

Hinata obedeceu para aumentar a surpresa dos presentes. Sasuke concentrou energia e a transmitiu por seus olhos; ela arregalou os olhos, antes semi-cerrados e depois adormeceu calmamente. Todos estavam boquiabertos, o que quer que ele tenha feito tinha funcionado.

Sak: - Você... é um River Sasuke-kun??

Sakura estava em estado de choque, mas os outros não estavam muito diferentes. Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto e até Gaara estavam confusos e mal sabiam o que perguntar primeiro.

Nar: - Teme ?!?! O que você fez com ela ?? Ela vai ficar bem??

Sas: - Se ela não perdeu a memória antes de nós chegarmos, vai ficar bem. Eu acabei com a ligação dela com Orochimaru.

Gaa: - Não é melhor transformá-la em River??

Sas: - Não posso, é lua cheia e o poder dos Vampiros é mais forte nessa semana, quando for lua nova vou transformá-la.

Kak: - Yare, yare vamos explicar tudo com detalhes, mas Hinata precisa descansar, vamos para minha sala e Ino tente achar o Shikamaru, vou precisar de todos hoje.

Todos saíram da enfermaria, seguiram Kakashi até a sala dele e se acomodaram para ouvirem melhor o que ele tinha a dizer.

Kak: - Todos vocês conhecem a lenda, não ?? Bom... Esses são Kamizuki Sai e Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke foi o segundo River a surgir e um membro do que chamamos de clã principal que deu origem também aos Vampiros.

Kak: - Para que todos saibam, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Sai e eu também somos Rivers. Sakura é uma sacerdotisa. Temari e Hinata agora são Vampiras e os outros são humanos.

Kak: - Naruto conte o que aconteceu.

Naruto contou tudo e apesar de que agora a presença de Rivers entre os Exterminadores não era mais segredo esse era o menor dos problemas no momento.

Kak: - Agora o que realmente interessa: o poder dos Vampiros aumentou bastante nesses últimos anos, eu e a Tsunade achamos que Orochimaru encontrou uma forma de conseguir mais poder e ainda controlar os outros Vampiros, recebi alguns relatórios do último turno e parece que Orochimaru está se movimentando no subterrâneo da cidade, deve estar procurando alguma coisa que ainda não sabemos.

Sas: - Onde ele foi visto??

Kak: - No Norte da cidade perto das montanhas, na linha de metrô sentido Norte-Sul. Não temos a localização exata, mas já é um começo...

Sasuke mudou a expressão quando ouviu Kakashi, sua frieza e quase desinteresse deram lugar para preocupação.

Sas: -"Kuso, o que ele quer lá??".

Sas: - Ele deve estar atrás do túmulo do Itachi.

Outros: - Itachi??

Sas: - Meu irmão mais velho, o primeiro River. - Sasuke falou como se fosse algo normal, mas chocou todos os outros-

Kak: - Não entendo, mesmo que seja o Itachi, um corpo ressequido não serve para os Vampiros.

Sas: - Itachi não está morto, a única coisa que eu consegui foi lacrá-lo, o corpo está intacto.

Kakashi parecia pesar as palavras dele, se Itachi despertasse estariam com verdadeiros problemas, todos estavam quietos refletindo, pela expressão do Hatake estavam encrencados.

Kak e Sas: - "Ele deve estar atrás do sangue River, para controlá-los como faz com os Vampiros."

Kak: - Não temos escolha além de impedi-lo. Sasuke, eu te trouxe até aqui apenas para tirar o selo de Gaara, Naruto e Ino para que eles possam usar o poder River, mas... -Foi cortado pelo Uchiha-

Sas: - Hump, como se eu fosse fugir dessa luta...

Kak: - Então está resolvido! Vamos às tarefas:

Sakura e Sasuke vão treinar, Sasuke há muito tempo não luta e um aquecimento não será ruim, você Sakura conhece melhor do que ninguém o estilo de luta do Orochimaru e acho que vão ter muito que conversar.

Gaara, Ino e Sai façam o reconhecimento da área onde os ataques aconteceram. Quero saber quantos teremos que enfrentar, mas não sejam descobertos, depois quero que Gaara e Ino treinem para se acostumarem com o poder River liberado e você também Naruto, Sai pode ajudá-los.

Naruto leve esses documentos para Hinata e fique lá, ela será nossos olhos na missão, mas não se preocupe ela vai ficar e nos orientar pelos comunicadores.

Tenten e Neji arrumem todo o equipamento para missão e treinem também, hoje não vão poder errar um tiro sequer.

Kak: - Se conseguirem tempo durmam um pouco também, partiremos essa noite.

Assim ficaram decididas as funções de cada um, mas antes de saírem da sala Sasuke fez a mesma coisa que tinha feito com Hinata dessa vez com Ino, Gaara e Naruto para que eles pudessem usar o poder River com mais liberdade.

Ino ficou fraca, mas depois se recuperou; Gaara não mostrou, mas também tinha ficado tonto e Naruto desmaiou por alguns minutos.

Sakura estava em choque, primeiro descobrir que Sasuke era um River e agora saber que Naruto e Ino também eram, era demais para ela. Todos saíram da sala para cumprir suas tarefas, mas ninguém disse nada, já que estavam ocupados tentando absorver toda aquela informação.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade estava entrando no prédio central Exterminadores arrastando pela gola da camisa um senhor com cabelo longo e branco, com seus 50 anos ou mais e estranhas marcas vermelhas no rosto e se encontrava inconsciente com um terrível galo na cabeça.

Tsu: - Jiraya seu velho irresponsável - Tsunade estava tão irritada com o velho hentai, Jiraya, que seria capaz de derrubar uma parede só com o olhar-

Tsu: - Se você não fosse tão importante, juro que te matava - Veias saltavam na testa dela-

Tsunade praticamente correu para sala do Kakashi, nem bateu na porta, já foi entrando. Não importava o que ele estaria fazendo, não podia esperar nem mais um minuto. A sorte foi que o Hatake estava sozinho lendo alguns documentos.

Kak: - Yo, Tsunade o que foi ??

Tsunade o cumprimentou rapidamente depois decidiu que já era hora daquele velho tarado acordar, nada melhor do que chacoalhá-lo. Kakashi apenas observava a cena com gotas na cabeça.

Jiraya e Tsunade eram amigos de infância, então pode se dizer que um não conseguia viver sem o outro, apesar de, às vezes ficarem muito tempo sem se ver. Os dois eram os responsáveis por supervisionar todas as bases dos Exterminadores de Konoha e a dirigida por Kakashi era a Central.

Jiraya deveria estar acostumado com o tratamento, já que segundos depois se levantou e vendo Kakashi e Tsunade, ficou sério e começou a falar.

Jir: - Kakashi lembra daquelas inscrições que você me entregou a muito tempo e disse que estavam na espada do clã Uchiha??

Kak: - Hai.

Jir: - Eu finalmente consegui decifrar e não é nada bom, de alguma forma a espada tem ligação com a lenda. As inscrições dizem:

"Entre sangue e gritos um líder surgirá

Quando dois se tornarem um

O rancor que vence o tempo acabará

O verdadeiro poder de uma alma

Na noite mais sombria brilhará

O poder ilimitado ...

Sempre prevalecerá"

Essa última parte estava desgastada, por isso não consegui descobrir o que é ...

Tsu: - Esse deve ser o poder que Orochimaru tanto busca. Ele precisa da espada e fará de tudo para consegui-la.

Kak: - Então temos sérios problemas. O Itachi está apenas lacrado pela espada.

Tsu: - Kami-sama... Se Orochimaru tirar aquela espada, teremos outra Grande Guerra! Temos que impedí-lo.

Jir: - Essa será muito pior que a primeira, claro se já não for tarde de mais...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OBS 1: Vou usar o termo "Grande Guerra" para o período em que os River mais poderosos (Sas e Ita) entram na batalha em um dos lados. O que só ocorreu 1500 anos atrás e agora XD.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews: _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Vamos as perguntas !! A namorada do Kakashi vai aparecer no capítulo 13 mais ou menos, mas vai ser algo mais discreto, mas eu fiz a Kurenai nesse papel XD ... O próximo capítulo vai ser SakXSas e é um dos meus favoritos ...não o Sai não vai gostar da Sakura, mas to tentando fazer um triângulo com ele (que tah complicado)... O Kakashi vai dar uma ajudinha sim para SakXSas na verdade axo q ele fico meio paizão da Sakura, é q eu amo ele ...A Tsunade ai, mas ela não vai aparecer muito não...Nhaa é difícil fazer o Gaara nessas horas sentimentais mas juro que to tentando e NejXTen vai ser que nem tah nesse cap. coisa poca, mas meiga XP ... O Itachi demora um pouquinho, mas to preparando terreno pra aparição dele...Pro Yonda tmb to preparando terreno e pra frente ele aparece...Intaum eu tentei te add, mas axo q adicionei a pessoa errada(so meio lesa nesse ponto), mas me adiciona é: tati(underline)saruhashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com .. qm quiser adicionar esteja à vontade._

_Mari-sakura-chan: Nossa um pedido pra matar o Shika e a Tema ... Esses dois acho que não vou matar não, mas vou colocar uma ou duas mortes pra vc XD naum vaum ser muuuito significativas, mas românticas pelo que eu espero_

_Shikatema: O próximo capítulo vai falar do Shika não se preocupe XD ... que bom que você gostou do SakXSas !!_

_0Dany0:Magina XD E q bom q vc gostou dos últimos capítulos..._

_Próximo capítulo: "Viva" outro SakXSas centred._

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!_**

_**Sary-chann**_


	11. Viva

_ Oiiiiiii !!! Bom espero que gostem desse capítulo, um SakuXSasu, mas que explica muita coisa XD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem deixando onegai!!_

**_Boa leitura!! _**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

6:30 AM

Temari tinha parado de chorar e decidiu que iria a base dos exterminadores, Shikamaru estava desacordado e respirava com dificuldade, mas estava vivo por enquanto. O segurou da melhor forma que pode, já estava amanhecendo, mas não se importou mesmo com o Sol queimando sua pele não iria desistir do Shikamaru.

Pegou o casaco longo dele e colocou sobre o ferimento para que ninguém perguntasse na rua, graças a força de Vampiro ela estava conseguindo carregá-lo e praticamente correr ao mesmo tempo, com sorte chegaria a tempo à base.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos estavam fazendo o que o Kakashi mandou e a Base estava cheia com outros agentes quando Temari entrou. Kakashi que estava conversando com um dos novatos perto da entrada, se assustou e mandou todos se afastarem. Por mais que fosse Temari, ela poderia estar sendo usada pelos Vampiros para invadirem a Base.

Tem: - Kakashi, o Shikamaru ... -ofegante - precisa de ajuda, por favor.

Kakashi não podia confiar nela, mas também não iria comprometer a vida do Shikamaru. Se ela tentasse alguma coisa ele seria capaz de detê-la, mas se houvesse mais deles não seria fácil.

Kak: - Lee!! -apontando para um garoto usando um estranho macacão verde, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos redondos e cabelo de tigela, que passava - Encontre a Sakura e o Sasuke e trága-os aqui agora. Temari venha.

Chegaram na enfermaria e Temari colocou Shikamaru na cama ao lado da adormecida Hinata. Naruto olhava de Temari para Kakashi depois para Shikamaru.

Nar: - Temari!!!! O que aconteceu com o Shikamaru ??

Nesse momento Sakura e Sasuke entraram, Sasuke foi cuidar do Shikamaru, mas o ferimento era grave demais e ele não agüentaria uma cirurgia. Kakashi, Temari e Naruto foram tirados da sala enquanto Sakura ficou a pedido do próprio Sasuke.

Sas: - Sakura, você já curou alguém usando seus poderes??

Sak: - Como assim?? Isso é possível??

Sas: - É, mas vai ser difícil, você vai ter que confiar em mim. É a única chance do Shikamaru, quer tentar??

Sak: - Hai -Sakura estava com medo, mas faria tudo pelo amigo-

Sasuke tinha que agir rápido, se lembrou de uma vez em que se feriu e foi curado por uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa, que contou como aquilo era feito. Lembrando das palavras dela foi para perto da Sakura e praticamente a abraçou por trás para poder, segurando as mãos dela, ajudá-la e orientá-la.

Sas: - Coloque sua mão aberta sobre o ferimento, assim... -Sentindo o nervosismo dela - Calma...você vai conseguir, se concentre. Tente limpar ao máximo sua mente e sinta o seu poder... Agora o reúna nas mãos e deixe-o fluir para o ferimento... Muito bem. -Uma luz verde envolveu as mãos dela e começou a curar o ferimento-

Sakura não sabia dizer se o nervosismo era por ter nas mãos a vida de um amigo ou a proximidade com Sasuke, mas se acalmou quando ouviu a voz dele guiando-a. O ferimento já tinha parado de sangrar, mas Shikamaru ainda não estava fora de perigo quando Sakura começou a perder suas forças.

Sasuke previu que ela não agüentaria muito tempo, por isso deixou a mão dela e a abraçou pela cintura. Fechou os olhos, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela e começou a passar pouco a pouco sua energia para ela. O tipo de energia dele não era o ideal, já que são opostas, mas a pureza de sacerdotisa dela seria forte o suficiente para purificá-la, pelo menos na teoria.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio com o abraço, mas não se desconcentrou. Sentiu a energia dele fluindo pelo seu corpo e não teve dificuldades em usá-la para curar o ferimento; e conseguiu fechá-lo por completo.

Agora o ferimento nem podia ser visto, Sakura estava maravilhada com a técnica, mas acabou desmaiando por causa do cansaço. Sasuke a segurou, já esperava que aquilo acontecesse também, mas estava realmente impressionado, ela conseguiu curar um ferimento gravíssimo, manteve a concentração mesmo com a proximidade dele e purificou uma grande quantidade de energia dele.

Pegou a Haruno no colo e a deitou em uma cama próxima, ela estava acordada e ele adorou ver o quanto ela corou com aquilo.

Sak: - Nã-Não precisa Sasuke-kun eu estou bem. -Parecia mais a Hinata corada e gaguejando-

Sas: - Descanse um pouco, depois temos que treinar ainda.

Sasuke deu um de seus sorrisos e saiu da enfermaria deixando para trás uma garota corada e com certeza mais apaixonada, se é que era possível.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke ainda estava embriagado pelo cheiro da Haruno, aquela proximidade com ela tinha mexido com ele mais do que ele imaginava e esperava.

Sas: "Eu não mereço alguém assim..."

Sasuke sabia que para ser uma sacerdotisa era preciso se manter pura e isso significa longe de qualquer homem, longe dos pecados carnais. Por um lado sentiu uma felicidade egoísta ao pensar que ninguém havia tocado nela, mas também sabia que uma paixão poderia significar a morte para uma sacerdotisa, já que seus poderes se tornam instáveis e a pureza da mente é comprometida.

Temari, Naruto e Kakashi estavam na sala do último, todos estavam em silêncio; Temari contou o que aconteceu por isso Kakashi achou melhor que ela ficasse em vigilância e Naruto continuou ali para ajudar se fosse preciso.

Sasuke entrou na sala e contou a situação para uma Temari aflita, um Naruto silencioso e um Kakashi sério. Definitivamente as coisas estavam fora de controle, mas todos melhoraram as expressões depois da boa notícia. Temari saiu da sala para ver como Shikamaru estava e depois Naruto ia sair, mas foi chamado.

Kak: - Naruto, leve essas fichas e entregue para o Shikamaru, ele vai saber o que fazer.

Nar: - Ok!!

Sasuke e Kakashi ficaram sozinhos precisavam conversar, mas nenhum deles tocava no assunto.

Kak: - Quem diria, Uchiha Sasuke apaixonado -- Falou zombando da vergonha dele. --Te conheço a 1000 anos e nunca te vi tão ... Calmo.

Sas: - Hump, não enche Kakashi você sabe por que eu vim aqui.

Kak: - Se você quer que eu a convença a desistir de você pode ter certeza que não vai dar certo, Sakura não se entrega a qualquer um Sasuke, me atrevo a dizer que você foi o primeiro, devia se sentir honrado. Mas seja como for vou falar com ela depois que organizar tudo.

Sas: - Ótimo. "Vai ser melhor assim." --Saiu da sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando Naruto voltou para a enfermaria Shikamaru tinha acabado de acordar, por isso entregou os papéis do Kakashi e deixou-o e Temari sozinhos, se tudo que ela tinha dito fosse verdade, precisariam conversar. E voltou para perto da cama onde Hinata dormmia tranquilamente.

Como era bom saber que ela ficaria bem. Segurou a mão dela entre a sua e ficou ao lado dela, enquanto ela não acordava.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Reviews:_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Perguntas XD!! O triângulo com o Sai vai ser SaiXInoXGaa...Sim vai ter algo haver com o amor dos dois, mas vão ter várias interpretações pelo menos na teoria...Jiraya e Tsunade não tem um papel muito importante assim como a namorada do Kakashi, mas vão aparecer algumas vezes ainda...Montei um triângulo NarXHinXKib e ela vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer, são muitos personagens então vão ter vários capítulos seguidos que falam do mesmo período de tempo, por isso são vários capítulos e acho que uns 25 com certeza dá...Sai vai ajudar os outros com o poder River com a ajuda do Kakashi... Que bom que você gostou do Sasuke falando daquele jeito XD acho que até tem bastante falas assim, nossa admito que vai ter muita frase feita, mas elas se encaixam tão bem não consigo evitar...Pena que só consegui encontrar vc on uma vez, preciso rever aqueles capítulos de luta XP bjauns_

_Haruno Sakura: Magina, se preocupa naum desde que você acompanhe e post de vez enquando já to feliz XD...Acabando com as suas preocupações Shika ficou bem e estou pensando muito, mas o Itachi volta !!_

_0Dany0:_ _ Nhaa brigada (emocionada) tmb t amooo e meu deus o q eu tive que pensa pra faze cinco linhas não foi brincadeira, sou um desastre pra poesia, como eu disse pra vc parabéns quem consegue fácil XD (o que te inclui)!!_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Uhh gomen meu o triângulo vai ficar SaiXInoXGaa é que eu não consigo pensar na Saku gostando de outra pessoa sem ser o Ita e o Sas, SakXSas precisa estar bem forte e eles já tem obstáculos demais XD ...Nossa q bom q vcs gostaram do poema !!! Eu sou horrível nessas coisas principalmente rima (Meu Deus sem comentários...) Gomen de novo ..._

_Shikatema: A informação sobre Shika Tema tah ai (de uma forma bem melosa, mas tah) hehehe que bom que vc tah gostando ainda mais XD (comemoração!!)_

**_Deixem reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	12. Investigação

_ Oiii!! Mais um capítulo pra vocês, agradecimentos a Sakurinha Rockbell que me ajudou XD ..._

_ Bom ... Espero que gostem esse é mais ação e bem curtinho, mas é importante... e se eu esquecer de falar no próximo capítulo... Feliz Natal pra todos XD_

_**Boa leitura !! **_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

6:30

Enquanto Sakura salvava Shikamaru...

Ino, Gaara e Sai foram investigar a estranha movimentação Vampira na linha de metro Norte-Sul, seguindo as suspeitas do Sasuke estavam indo para o túmulo do Itachi com um mapa feito pelo próprio Sasuke.

Os três caminhavam em silêncio, Ino estaria incomodada com esse silêncio em outra ocasião, mas agora estava mais preocupada com um mau pressentimento que sentia. Gaara e Sai pareciam calmos e andavam com cautela e silêncio, estavam prontos para qualquer ataque.

Depois de quase meia hora andando por linhas de metro abandonadas encontraram uma bifurcação e seguiram pelo caminho mais estreito. Depois de um tempo notaram que aquilo não estava na planta do metro e se dividia várias vezes formando corredores estreitos e algumas dessas divisões terminavam em becos sem saída, um verdadeiro labirinto, sugerindo que quem fez aquilo estava procurando algo e teve muita dificuldade para encontrar a direção certa.

Ino usava um GPS para marcar o caminho certo e anular os errados, já estavam quase desistindo quando viram uma pequena luz e ouviram o que parecia ser uma discussão em um dos corredores maiores, por isso se esconderam nas sombras para ouvir.

??: - Qual é o relatório??

??: - A quarta câmara foi aberta, mas perdemos mais 3 dos nossos para abri-la.

??: - Não importa as baixas, quanto tempo até a câmara principal ser aberta??

??: - Talvez três ou quatro dias, existem muitas armadilhas.

??: - Não importa, então a quero aberta em dois dias no máximo, não importa quantos Vampiros precise.

??: - Hai, Kimimaru-sama

Sai foi o primeiro a se mover quando o silêncio voltou a reinar, depois sinalizou para Ino e Gaara indicando que estavam sozinhos agora. Chegaram perto da luz, que vinha de duas tochas presas na parede e entre elas estava uma porta que deveria levar até as câmaras que eles estavam falando.

Gaara estava prestes a entrar quando sentiram que não estavam mais sozinhos. Foram cercados por 6 Vampiros em um espaço que não passava de um corredor desconfortável.

V1: - Parabéns por terem chegado até aqui, pena que não poderão sair.

Ino: - Dois pra cada, será que você dá conta Sai??

Sai: - Agradeço a preocupação, mas cuide da sua vida... -sorriso-

Ino: - Como é?? -veias- "Todos os Rivers são tão mal-educados?!?! ... Deixa pra lá" Depois vamos conversar.

Gaara continuava impassivo, mas desembainhou sua espada, na verdade um facão chinês, sua lâmina é mais larga e curva na ponta, o punho revestido de couro vermelho e tem um cordão dourado (vocês já devem ter visto é parecida com a usada por piratas) na base do punho. Uma espada impressionante e relíquia de uma dinastia chinesa pela qual seu avô tinha lutado.

Sai desembainhou sua katana, espada japonesa muito usada por samurais pela sua leveza, ideal para golpes mais rápidos, mas de qualquer forma mortais, tem gume apenas de um lado, sua lâmina é ligeiramente curva e o punho tem couro preto trançado. Sai tinha seu próprio estilo de luta que aperfeiçoou através dos séculos.

Ino desembainhou duas espadas japonesas curtas, espadas ideais para defesa, mas que requerem muita habilidade por usarem as duas mãos ao mesmo tempo, leves e práticas compensavam a falta de força com graça e velocidade (como as da Electra). Apesar de todos estarem com armas de luz a uma distância tão curta não era uma boa idéia e para situações como aquela, todos os Exterminadores sempre levam sua arma favorita nas costas.

Sai foi o primeiro a atacar, o primeiro Vampiro morreu rápido, não estava esperando um ataque e a velocidade do Sai era impressionante, a única coisa que Ino e Gaara viram foi um fio de luz, resultante o reflexo da lâmina e segundos depois o Vampiro morto. Alguns pingos de sangue caíram em seu rosto o que fazia um contraste estranho com o sorriso e a calma que ele ainda mostrava.

Se estivessem em um lugar mais aberto Sai teria matado seus dois adversários aproveitando a velocidade para já atacar o segundo, mas naquele corredor não conseguiu e teve que desacelerar o que deu a oportunidade para o segundo Vampiro sacar uma katana também. As espadas se chocaram no ar soltando faíscas e a força do impacto fez os dois se afastarem.

Sai colocou a katana de volta na bainha e tomou a postura battoujutsu (Samurai X), a técnica do saque da espada consiste em utilizar a bainha para deslizar a espada, aumentando a sua velocidade de duas a três vezes para matar o inimigo na hora do saque sem dar chance para o adversário reagir, uma técnica poderosa de um único movimento.

O Vampiro tentou bloquear o golpe com a espada, mas a força do ataque de Sai foi tão forte que quebrou a lâmina adversária e matou o Vampiro.

Logo depois que Sai atacou, dois Vampiros foram na direção da Ino e era isso que ela queria suas espadas de lâmina curta não funcionavam para ataque, mas por ser mais "frágil" que os homens muitas vezes era subestimada e todos que faziam aquilo pagavam um alto preço.

Ino fechou os olhos quando o primeiro estava a 10 passos de distância e ele confiante da vitória fácil, tentou golpeá-la com sua espada, mas Ino simplesmente girou o corpo para desviar e ao mesmo tempo penetrar na guarda de seu inimigo. Ino abriu os olhos e o brilho assassino deles gelou seu adversário que nem teve tempo de reagir.

Ino flexionou os joelhos, apoiou a lâmina da direita no braço direito o esticou-o cortando o rosto do Vampiro, mas aquilo era apenas distração para que o braço livre dele não interferisse. Com a esquerda posicionou a lâmina como uma estaca e perfurou o coração dele.

O segundo era um Vampiro gigantesco que brandia um machado de duas lâminas, uma arma desajeitada e inútil depois o primeiro golpe, eficaz apenas para matar cavalos, mas alguns ainda teimavam em usá-lo contra pessoas. Como Ino sabia disso desviou do primeiro golpe facilmente e o machado ficou cravado no chão. Aproveitando a oportunidade arremessou a espada da direita e esta parou entre os olhos dele, agora vidrados.

Gaara não teve dificuldades, na verdade foi o mais rápido. Dois Vampiros foram na direção dele. Ele já tinha visto Kakashi usar uma técnica River e essa era a oportunidade perfeita para tentar. Segurou a lâmina na altura do peito horizontalmente e segurou-a com as duas mãos, uma apoiando a lâmina e outra no punho.

Fechou os olhos e reuniu energia transferindo-a para a espada, depois com um único movimento de corte na horizontal, os dois Vampiros sumiram em um clarão de luz e energia. Depois daquele golpe estava exausto, mas deixou um meio sorriso se formar, então aquele era o poder de um River, agora só precisava se aperfeiçoar.

Ino: - Gaara-kun o que foi isso??

Sai: - O poder River concentrado e liberado de uma única vez. Vocês não conhecem nem metade de suas habilidades...

O barulho do golpe do Gaara tinha atraído atenção e mais Vampiros estavam chegando, por isso precisavam sair o mais rápido possível. Agora a segurança estaria mais forte quando voltassem, mas continuar ali seria uma sentença de morte.

Sai: - Vamos voltar, Ino deixe marcado a localização dessa porta.

Ino: - Hai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Não muito longe dali no mesmo prédio em Konoha ...

Kim: - Orochimaru-sama, como você previu os Exterminadores chegaram a câmara hoje.

Oro: - kukuku muito bom devem estar pensando que a câmara principal não foi aberta. Reforce a segurança e prepare a cerimônia temos que fazer tudo esta noite.

Kim: - E se eles vierem??

Oro: - Deixe que venham não podem me impedir agora. Vá!

Kim: - Hai.

Novamente silêncio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Adriana Paiva: Que bom que você está gostando!!! XD Continua acompanhando onegai.._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Ah que bom que você leu (agente nem se encontrou de novo...), o que você achou?? Se você quiser manda as suas idéias por e-mail, por que vou ficar um tempo sem entrar na net XD e também eu ando atualizando, dah uma olhada que já deve ter mais coisa escrita._

_Haruno Sukura: Hauhau,_ _brigada. Esse é meio sem graça, mas espero que você goste também XD_

_Dead Lady: (emocionada)Brigada mesmo!! Shiii eu também morro de preguiça pra deixar reviews nas fics eu te entendo, não se preocupe XD ... Que mais ... Ah nada de festa pra Sakura (ainda) hauhau e o Sasuke tah meio invencível e rômantico, mas prefiro ele assim XP _

_Sakiy Skuld: Sim sim nada de festa para Sakura-chan por enquanto e o Kakashi tem que fazer o trabalho dele não??_

_**Continuem deixando reviews!!**_

**_Sary-chann_**

****


	13. você me perdoa?

_Oiiiii!!! Pessoal assim, agora está confirmado eu vou viajar essa semana, volto dia 24 e depois viajo de novo, por isso tavez demorte um pouco para postar Gomen, mas se for o caso deixo postado dois de uma vez XD._

_Nesse capítulo estou trazendo vários casais bem meloso XP...Espero que gostem_

**_Boa leitura!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

quase 7:00

Shikamaru começou a ler as fichas que Kakashi tinha mandado e viu que eram as fichas de seus amigos e dos membros da guarda pessoal do Orochimaru. Temari estava calada ao seu lado, não conseguia encará-lo depois do que tinha feito, mas não conseguia se obrigar a sair. Shikamaru resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Shik: - Não foi culpa sua...

Tem: - Me perdoa, não sei o que aconteceu, sinto muito...

Shikamaru levantou o rosto dela com a mão e viu seu rosto marcado por lágrimas o que causou uma pontada de dor em seu coração. Limpou uma lágrima que estava quase caindo e sorriu, de uma forma que aqueceu o coração dela.

Shik: - Ainda temos que marcar o dia do casamento...

Tem: - Mas, eu sou uma Vampira...-Pronunciou aquelas palavras com dor e recentimento, mas ele manteve o sorriso-

Shik: - E quem disse que é um defeito, você ainda é a minha Temari não é?? -Disse isso em um sussurro que apenas ela pode ouvir-

Temari confirmou com um leve aceno e depois abraçou-o, como tinha feito horas atrás, mas dessa vez o único sentimento que podia sentir era felicidade e suas lágrimas eram por essa felicidade.

Shik: - Você está me assustando sendo tão carinhosa, problemática.

Temari riu divertida e se separou um pouco dele, o suficiente para dar um leve soco no ombro dele.

Tem: - Não se acostume e também a culpa é sua, você quase me matou de susto. --Viu o sorriso dele

Shik: - Não quero te perder de novo.

Tem: - E não vai, não vai.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura e Sasuke voltaram para a arena de treinamento, antes da interrupçaõ já tinham treinado tiro e lutas com algumas armas, por isso decidiram fazer uma luta singular. Sasuke trouxe do apartamento sua espada (não é a do clãn) da época medieval, mas que ele mantinha bem conservada, tanto que ela emanava um lindo brilho azul do polimento. A espada em si era bem simples, lâmina longa e reta, mas com dois gumes e ele deveria ser muito habilidoso para usar uma arma assim, mas o que chamou a atenção da Sakura foi a bainha de couro preto com fios de ouro cruzados, que supostamente protegeriam o dono contra todo o mal.

Sasuke iria usar a espada e Sakura apenas 2 leques de metal, a especialita naquele tipo de arma era a Hinata, mas contra aquela espada os leques eram a melhor opção.

Eles tinham trocado apenas palavras necessárias, mas agora tinham se entendido. Sasuke era frio e distante por que não podia manter ligações com nenhum mortal e Sakura era uma sacerdotisa, tinha que conservar sua pureza e se amasse alguém perderia seus poderes por isso se mantinha distante, pelo menos tentava.

Mas os dois tinham as mesmas perguntas perturbando suas mentes... Se ele(a) não podia por que ficou?? Por que deixou as coisas irem tão longe?? O que ele(a) sente realmente?? Por que eu me importo ????

Sakura achou que Sasuke atacaria, preferindo estocar, mas ele estava fazendo movimentos para cortar o que a pegou desprevinida, ela usava o mesmo estilo de Ino, preferindo a defesa ao ataque, por isso não estava em tanta desvantagem quanto parecia.

Sasuke estava atento, uma sacerdotisa poderia ser muito perigosa e mesmo com dificuldade ela estava se defendendo com perfeição dos golpes dele que não estavam nada fracos.

Sakura viu uma abertura na defesa dele se abria, mesmo que por poucos segundos e resolveu aproveitar. Quando um golpe vinha cortando da esquerda para direita (dele), Sakura afastou o braço com o leque da esquerda e girou o corpo como se estivesse dançando. Sasuke notou a mudança, mas já era um pouco tarde, girou a mão que segurava a espada trocando-a de posição para atingir Sakura.

Praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que parou a lâmina encostada levemente nas costas dela, na altura do coração, sentiu o frio metal do leque na sua garganta e uma respiração quente muito próxima do seu rosto. Quando olhou para frente se perdeu nos olhos verdes dela e ela nos olhos negros dele.

Agora estavam muito próximos e a posição se tornou um pouco incômoda, a única coisa que os separava era o leque, mas mesmo assim podiam sentir as respirações se mesclarem de novo e quase ouviam o coração um do outro. Lentamente baixaram as armas, Sasuke se virou para sair dali, mas sentiu algo se apoiando em suas costas e notou que Sakura estava segurando sua camiseta e encostando a testa em suas costas.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun...

Sas: - Sakura...Vou vencer Orochimaru, para que você não tenha mais que lutar, mas mesmo assim você vai ter que me esquecer.

Sak: - Agora é tarde demais, eu não quero te esquecer e não vou...Nunca.

Sas: - Nunca é tempo demais para um mortal.

Sak: - Então, não quero ser uma mortal.

Sakura se afastou para treinar arco e flecha, já que essa era sua principal arma, as flechas purificadoras. Sua missão ali estava completa, agora ele sabia o que ela sentia e estava disposta a se tornar uma River se fosse preciso.

Sasuke estava estático, suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros. Iria vencer para que Sakura não precisasse lutar, mas e depois?? Ele falou para ela esquecê-lo, mas seria ele capaz de fazer o mesmo?? Não, sabia que não.

Sas: - "O problema é quem fica e não quem vai, e eu vou sempre ficar. Sempre"

Com essas palavras na mente Sasuke saiu da sala de treinamento e decidiu ir para a enfermaria. Pena que ninguém estava lá para ver um sorriso se formar nos lábios do moreno, já que mesmo sem poder corresponder, Sakura sentia o mesmo por ele e por mais que negasse; sua alma estava atordoada pela esperança, estupidez, apreensão, medo e deleite. Sintomas de uma doença para poucos, mas desejada por muitos... O amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata acordou depois de quase duas horas e olhou confusa tentando reconhecer o lugar em que estava, lembrava estava no parque com Naruto e Orochimaru apareceu, mas depois nada apenas um símbolo estranho. Naruto notou que ela tinha aberto os olhos e sorriu para a amada.

Nar: - Hinata-chan como está se sentindo??

Hin: - Eu...estou bem. Mas o que aconteceu??

Naruto hesitou em responder o que perturbou a Hyuuga, a franja do loiro cobriu seus olhos e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sinal de que algo muito errado aconteceu. Talvez por medo ou para encorajá-lo, Hinata colocou a mão sobre a dele que estava sobre a cam e a segurou.

Nar: - Gomen, eu sou um idiota, não consegui te proteger...Nunca consigo proteger as pessoas que eu amo...Não importa quão forte eu fique...

Naruto deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, Hinata sabia do que ele estava falando. A grande maioria dos Exterminadores eram pessoas que tinham sido atacadas ou presenciaram um ataque de Vampiro. Naruto teve os pais mortos, e quando ele já era Exterminador, o irmão desapareceu depois de ter sido atacado (logo todos acham que ele se tornou um Vampiro) apesar de nunca mais ter sido visto.

Nar: - Você não deve se lembrar, mas...Orochimaru te transformou em uma Vampira e se não fosse o Teme, você seria um deles.

Hin: - Como assim?? O que ele fez??

Nar: - Ele quebrou a ligação entre você e o Orochimaru, mas disse que talvez não seja o bastante já que Orochimaru parece controlar o sangue Vampiro não importa o nível da ligação.

Hin: - E se eu me tornar uma River??

Nar: - Eu perguntei e ele disse que faria isso, mas é lua cheia. Os Vampiros são mais fortes nesses dias e os Rivers mais fortes na lua nova, por isso para transformar você e a Temari teremos que esperar...

Hin: - Hai...Não se preocupe...

Nar: - Hum??

Hin: - Foi melhor assim, vou me tornar uma River agora.

Hinata falou decidida, apesar de estar corada se sentou na cama e se abaixou o suficiente para dar um selinho no loiro e ele deixou de lado aquela tristeza e sorriu radiante para a Hyuuga. Afinal estava perdoado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agora era a vez do Kakashi estar no terraço, as notícias que recebia iam de mal a pior. Ino, Gaara, Sai voltaram da missão de reconhecimento, pelo que disseram Orochimaru estava perto de seu objetivo e o pior era a lua cheia o que favorecia os Vampiros.

Normalmente era uma pessoa calma e até despreocupada, mas as circunstâncias não permitiam que ele se desligasse, estava exausto e sabia que tudo iria piorar. Ouviu a porta atrás de si ser aberta, mas não se virou até que a pessoa apoiou na grade ao seu lado.

??: - Você parece cansado, as coisas estão tão ruins??

Aquela era Rin uma das melhores Exterminadoras do grupo, que dirigia a Base do Leste em Konoha. Alta cabelos longos e loiros que prendia em dois rabos de cavalo baixos, olhos castanhos e tinha uma beleza estranha, misturava mistério com delicadeza, mas essa delicadeza escondia sua teimosia e força. Devia ter 30 ou mais e Kakashi não deixou de pensar o quanto estava linda.

Kak: - Rin, quando você chegou??

Rin: - Junto com a Tsunade e o Jiraya...

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Kakashi olhou de esguelha para ela e notou um anel, que indicava noivado. Ela seguiu os olhos dele e respondeu à pergunta silenciosa.

Rin: - Velhos hábitos são difíceis de serem deixados para trás...

Rin era noiva de Obito, um grande amigo do Hatake, mas que morreu em missão já fazia três anos.

Rin: - A Tsunade falou comigo sobre a missão do grupo que você formou...Você também vai??

Kak: - Vou...Tenho assuntos pendentes com Kimimaru, aliás nós temos.

Dessa vez Kakashi olhou para ela e se arrependeu amargamente, ficou perdido nos olhos dela por um longo tempo e notou que eles estavam marejados o que o intrigou. Ele era mais alto, mas como também estava apoiado na grade ficava com a altura dela, Rin se aproximou, tirou a máscara que cobria o rosto dele e deu um leve selinho nele, depois se afastou e foi em direção ao prédio.

Rin: - Não faça nenhuma besteira e vingue-o por mim..."Não vou aguentar perder você também."

Kak: - "Rin...Se você soubesse" (Ela não sabe que ele é um River)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Em um apartamento no centro de Konoha um rapaz com cabelo castanho arrepiado, estranhas marcas vermelhas no rosto e um cão grande ao seu lado estava agachado na sala.

Kib: - Yondaime descobriu que aquela espada não pode ser brandida por qualquer um, ela manteve Itachi vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo preso, se for tirada ele irá reviver e parece que tem vida própria como seu pingente, senhor.

Oro: - Ele decifrou as inscrições??

Kib: - Hai. --Falou os versos-- e parece que tem relação com os filhos do primeiro chefe do clã Uchiha.

Oro: - Eu já esperava por isso, de alguma forma a espada e o pingente são ligados, mas continue com o plano.

Kib: - Senhor existe um traidor entre nós e não o encontramos ainda.

Oro: - Agora não importa mais. Ele irá se revelar e nós o puniremos quando chegar a hora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Haruno Sukura: Hauhua nhahh que bom que você gostou da Ino, não gosto de mulheres fracas e frescas, acho que deu pra perceber XD no anime às vezes me irrito como a Sakura pode ser tão fraca, preconceito XP!!! _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Então eu mandei a senha de novo e nos recados tem que apertar na parte "salvar rascunho" se não a informação não é salva ok??XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Uhh não sei, mas acho que o Itachi vai ter uma participação .. digamos curta, então nem vai dar para um triângulo...A Temari e a Hinata ainda tem muito tempo como Vampiras isso posso dizer, mas o que o Itachi vai fazer eu ainda não sei ao certo...Veremos XD_

_Dead Lady: XD que bom que você gostou da ação!! Você vai ter que aguentar o Sai por um bom tempo, mas continue firme please!!_

_Shikatema: Não se preocupa não eu deixo passar XD o importante é que você gostou e sim as coisas agora ficam mais dinâmicas se não o fim não chega._

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!_**


	14. Para o caos

_ Oiii!! Desculpem a demora, mas já estou postando pra vocês falando nisso Feliz Natal pra todos XD esse é meu presente XP..._

_ Espero que gostem !!_

**_ Boa Leitura!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

8:00

Sai, Ino e Gaara voltaram da missão e decidiram treinar os poderes Rivers, por isso Gaara teve que literalmente arrancar Naruto de perto da Hinata e só conseguiu depois que Sasuke entrou e prometeu ao loiro que ela ficaria bem, enquanto Ino e Sai conversavam. Kakashi se juntou ao grupo para ajudar no treino.

Kak: - Bom, podemos começar. Ino treine com o Sai aqui que eu treino os outros dois na arena 2.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Com Ino e Sai

Ino estava intrigada, Sai era muito parecido com o Gaara, mas tinha um jeito estranho de demonstrar. Gaara se fechava carrancudo, enquanto Sai continuava com seus sorrisos superficiais, fingindo que estava tudo bem e ela não conseguia dizer o que ele estava sentindo o que a estava frustrando.

Sai estava indiferente a situação ou pelo menos parecia, sentiu que Ino tentava entender o que se passava pela sua mente, mas não permitiria que ela conseguisse tão cedo, afinal não conhecia ninguém em seus longos 800 anos de vida que tivesse chegado sequer perto de conseguir e não seria essa garota escandalosa e metida a primeira.

Ino: - Então vamos começar??

Sai: - Você não deveria estar tão empolgada, não vou pegar leve.

Ino: - Nem esperava outra coisa.

Sai: - Que bom que você pensa assim, saque suas espadas -ela sacou as katanas curtas- Agora concentre seu poder nas lâminas da melhor forma que você puder.

Ino obedeceu, fechou os olhos e tentou fazer o mesmo que Gaara, mas estava tendo dificuldades, a energia dentro de si agora era gigantesca e mesmo se concentrando não conseguia focalizar. Sai notou a dificuldade, algo normal e que exigia prática, mas por causa da falta de tempo resolveu ajudar.

Enlaçou com o braço a cintura dela e a abraçou por trás como Sasuke tinha feito com Sakura, apoiou a cabeça nas costas dela e passou sua energia para que ela cercasse e guiasse a energia dela para o lugar certo. Quando Ino sentiu o abraço corou e sentiu o coração acelerar; ia começar a reclamar, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno.

Sai: - Não se preocupe, vou te ajudar e além disso você não faz o meu tipo mesmo.

Ino: - Como disse??

Sai: - Apenas se lembre da sensação quando tentar reunir energia sozinha. --Estava sorrindo discretamente.

Ino estava disposta a acabar com aquele atrevido, mas sentiu a energia dele guiando a sua e viu a intenção dele, por isso decidiu deixar de lado a discussão, algo nada comum levando em conta sua personalidade; por mais que negasse a sensação da energia dele dentro de si era muito boa e a proximidade não era um problema ou será que era??

Depois de um tempo uma energia razoável de Ino estava nas espadas, por isso Sai se separou dela e voltou para frente da Yamanaka. Sai disse para si mesmo que a proximidade com ela não tinha mexido com ele, que ela não fazia seu tipo e que seu coração estava acelerado por causa do exercício físico.

Sai: - Agora libere a energia em um golpe.

Ino fez o que ele disse e duas lâmminas de energia surgiram no ar e se cruzaram formando um X exatamente como o movimento das espadas. Sai iria receber o golpe direto, o rebateu reunindo energia na própria espada e fazendo um movimento de corte vertical que partiu o X ao meio e o dissipou.

Sai: - Muito bem, agora só falta prática e um aviso. Não use muito essa técnica, ela gasta muita energia e pode ser terrível para um inimigo que não saiba combatê-la, mas uma vez que ele descobre se torna inútil. Vamos lutar de verdade agora...

Começaram a lutar apenas com as armas, sem energia e Ino estava se mostrando uma adversária difícil até para o habilidoso Sai, pena que esse era o menor dos problemas deles.

Ino começou a travar uma batalha interna, afinal seus sentimentos a estavam traindo, justo agora que tinha certeza que Gaara a amava, talvez estivesse sentindo algo pelo Sai, mas pensando bem talvez fosse passajeiro, talvez não...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Com Gaara, Kakashi e Naruto

Kakashi pegou um bastão simples para lutar, Naruto estava usando um bastão biarticulado; um bastão com três divisões unidas por trechos de correntes o suficiente para torná-lo flexível, enquanto Gaara usava seu facão chinês. Naruto estava de frente para o Gaara e Kakashi estava entre os dois fora da arena, iria interferir apenas se fosse necessário.

Kak: - Naruto para nós é um pouco diferente já que não usamos armas com fio de corte, mas não chega a ser mais difícil.

Kakashi mandou os dois concentrarem energia nas armas e ainda não as liberar.

Kak: - Gaara, libere a sua energia em um golpe do facão e Naruto, gire seu bastão para se defender.

Seguindo as ordens Gaara fez o mesmo que tinha feito horas à trás e Naruto foi surpreendido pelo clarão e força do golpe, mas conseguiu se defender fazendo o que Kakashi tinha mandado.

Nar: - Ma-Mas o que foi isso??

Kak: - Esse é o poder de vocês, o poder River na forma bruta. Continuem treinando, já volto.

Depois de dar o mesmo aviso que Sai, saiu da sala deixando os dois treinarem e foi ver como os outros estavam, já que essa seria uma longa noite.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi entrou na sala de tiro e encontrou Tenten, Neji e Sakura treinando, os dois primeiros com armas de luz e Sakura arco e flecha. Decidiu falar com Neji, por isso bateu no vidro anti-som chamando a atenção do mesmo.

Kak: - Neji vocês já arrumaram o equipamento??

Nej: - Já, mas faltam os comunicadores, não sabemos a quantos metros abaixo do solo é aquele lugar e precisamos da Hinata para nos guiar.

Kak: - Pelo que o Sai me falou acho que é uma boa oportunidade para testar aqueles que você desenvolveu.

Neji foi o criador das armas de luz entre outras armas e dispositivos para os Exterminadores.

Nej: - Estão em fase de teste ainda e um normal vai funcionar.

Kak: - Não vai não, você não sabe, mas quem fechou o lugar foi o Sasuke e aquelas câmaras não ficaram escondidas por 1500 anos à toa.

Nej: - Me convenceu.

Kak: - Certo, agora vou falar com a Sakura.--foi para onde Sakura estava-- e Neji, aproveite e saia com a Tenten pelo menos no almoço.

Neji pretendia desconciderar aquela sugestão, mas sentiu uma advertência na voz do Hatake.

Nej: "Pode não haver um amanhã, não é Kakashi??"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura não tinha treinado muito, mas não estava acertando quase nada. Parou alguns minutos para beber água e lavar o rosto, disse pra si mesma que era o cansaço, mas no fundo sabia que aquele era apenas o início do seu enfraquecimento como sacerdotisa.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que só percebeu o Hatake quando ele se sentou ao seu lado. Ele não disse nada apenas ficou olhando para as 3 das 5 flechas pregadas fora do alvo.

Kak: - Desconcentrada?? Você não é assim Sakura, te conheço desde os seus 8 anos e depois dos 14 nunca vi você errar uma flecha sequer.

Sakura não respondeu apenas olhou para ele tentando ver aonde ele queria chegar. Notou que ele estava sorrindo por trás da máscara o que a acalmou um pouco, depois suspirou pesadamente e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

Sak: - Tsunade-taishou sempre me alertou e eu sempre consegui, nunca me envolvi com ninguém, mas ... ele é diferente.

Kak: - O destino é inexorável... --Disse em um sussurro que Sakura não pode ouvir, mas ele parecia divertido com o dilema dela.

Sak: - Como??

Kak: - O destino é inexorável, vocês deveriam se encontrar, Sakura. Não importa se você é ou não uma sacerdotisa ou se ele é ou não um River vocês tinham que se encontrar mesmo que isso tenha significado mais de 1500 anos de espera para o Sasuke. Não importa o que seja certo ou errado, era o destino. Não sei se você sabe, mas sou pagão e tive um amigo que sempre me dizia, os Deuses odeiam a ordem e amam o caos, por que é no caos que precisamos deles e é por isso que tudo que está em ordem é destruído. Por isso nunca temos certeza de nada e quando mais precisamos da ordem ela escapa por entre nossos dedos e voltamos para o caos.

Sakura ficou um tempo pensando nas palavras dele, estava esperando um sermão dizendo que ela e Sasuke jamais poderiam ficar juntos e já estava se preparando para proteger sua decisão, mas foi pega de surpresa.

Sak: - Arigatou, não esperava que você me entendesse.

Kak: - Só me prometa que tomará cuidado, você está mais vulnerável agora.

Sak: - Hai.--Depois olhou divertida para ele--Bem que você poderia ter me contado que era um River, einh Oto-san?? -- Dando ênfaze a última palavra.

Kakashi riu divertido do apelido carinhoso, ele conhecia Sakura desde o dia em que seus pais tinham sido mortos, sabia que ela perdera toda a infância treinando e na adolecência teria se perdido no desejo por vingança se ele não tivesse impedido. Por mais que ficasse preocupado com a vulnerabilidade dela, Sakura nunca estivera tão feliz e como para qualquer pai era o que bastava para ele.

Kak: - Para enganar os inimigos você precisa primeiro enganar os amigos.

Sak: - Você e suas frases feitas. --girou os olhos

Kak: - São uma das poucas coisas que não mudam com o tempo e são sempre úteis.

Sakura voltou a ficar com um semblante pensativo e abriu a boca, mas foi interrompida antes que falasse qualquer coisa.

Kak: - Discutiremos depois, quem sabe amanhã.

Ele sabia exatamente o que Sakura ia perguntar; ela iria pedir para ser transformada em River e ele fugiu da resposta, mas Sakura duvidava que ele fosse impedir. Depois Kakashi se levantou e olhou para ela.

Kak: - Se alguém perguntar fale que eu tentei de tudo para separar vocês dois e tente descansar, por que hoje vamos lutar contra os Deuses atrás de Paz.-- Se levantou em direção a porta.

Kak: - "Mas não importa, por que antes da Paz vem sempre o caos e é para onde estamos correndo, para o caos..."

Dizendo isso Kakashi voltou para o treinamento...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_harunoN: Magina, não se preocupa não desde que escreva de vez em quando tá ótimo...Eu vi essa reportagem, falando do romance, mas tomara que ele melhore essa parte...também na primeira fase eles tinham só 12/13 anos acho que é por isso também que ele não explorou muito essa área..._

_Haruno Sakura: Brigada!! Continue acompanhando onegai!!_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Nunca que eu deixaria o Sasuke sozinho hauhauhau, mas não vai ser fácil XD...É bem ... a Rin eu não fazia idéia como ela era então peguei uma figura em um site e ela tava daquele jeito XP..._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Ops.. eu não sabia como ela era então usei uma imagem de um site tsts paciência XD...A história vai ficar meio complicada (se for como eu estou planejando), mas sim a espada vai ter uma "alma" e o pingente é o do Oro, que ele usa para controlar outros Vampiros...Pode até ser, mas (não me matem) eu tava pensando em matar o Itachi...não que eu não goste dele, mas é que...so muito mais o Sasuke XD... Bom... mudando de assunto... o traidor não é o Kiba e Sim a Hinata ainda sente algo por ele e não é fraco não._

_Haruno Sukura: Uh você vai querer me matar se der uma olhada na review de cima...MAS se mais gente quiser que o Itachi não morra ou tenha um papél mais "heróico" posso dar um jeitinho XD._

_Dead Lady: Nossa falando no Asuma eu chorei mtuuu quando li e olha que nem gostava mto dele ...mas voltando espero que tenha gostado desse casal... é bem fraquinho, mas não vejo o Kakashi tendo um relacionamento sério (incluindo no anime)... Shiii tah ai outra que vai querer me matar se eu matar o Itachi o.O XD ...Eu tmb so viciada em SakuXSasu, na verdade duvido que eu vá escrever fics de outros casais XP._

_Dani-sama: Nhaaaa uma fã!! Que bom que vc está gostando e post reviews sim!!_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	15. Surpresas

_Oiiii!!! Bom... mais um capítulo curtinho agora com um toque de romance XD e KibXHin que eu não explorei muito ainda... _

_Agora já que o Natal passou Feliz Ano Novo!!!_

**_Boa leitura !! XD_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois que Naruto saiu da enfermaria Sasuke conseguiu ficar sozinho com a Hinata.

Sas: - Como está se sentindo??

Hin: - Be-bem, um pouco tonta.

Sas: - Dor de cabeça??

Hin: - Um pouco quando acordei.

Sasuke suspirou e se sentou ao lado da cama para que apenas ela o ouvisse.

Sas: - E a sua memória?? Principalmente a antiga, você sente que se esqueceu de alguma coisa??

Hin: - Ie, talvez tenha perdido alguma coisa, mas acho que não é importante.

Sas: - Não é bem assim, o sangue Vampiro ataca suas lembranças mais queridas e antigas, o problema é que quando e se você descobrir o que está faltando, os sentimentos que acompanham essa lembrança voltam como se você as estivesse sentindo agora.

Hin: - Como assim??

Sas: - Se você perdeu alguém muito querido no passado e essa lembrança foi apagada provavelmente ela vai voltar, já que o seu elo com Orochimaru foi quebrado; então o amor por essa pessoa vai voltar com toda força assim como a dor da perda. Às vezes são mais de uma pessoa, em tempos diferentes que perdemos e a dor das lembranças juntas podem ser piores do que se imagina.

Hin: - Não me lembro de ter perdido ninguém, está tudo bem.

Sas: - Se você diz, mas lembre-se você deve ter perdido alguém querido para estar aqui...Agora vou ver o Shikamaru, tente descansar por enquanto.

Hinata ficou deitada tentando lembrar, sentia que algo estava faltando, mas o que ou quem não fazia idéia, logo caiu no sono ...

FACHBACK ON

Como amava a primavera, Hinata estava sozinha no parque de Konoha, às vezes gostava de ficar assim apenas ela perdida em pensamento, andava entre as sakuras floridas até que resolveu parar na ponte do lago para observar os peixes.

??: - Não esperava você por aqui Hinata-chan.

Quando se virou encontrou a pessoa que mais amava nesse mundo, um rapaz alto, cabelo arrepiado, sempre animado e com estranhas manchas vermelhas no rosto, aquele era Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata riu divertida e deu um carinhoso selinho nele, nessa época tinham apenas 16 anos, mas já faziam planos de casamento.

Hin: - E você Akamaru como está??

O cachorrinho que Kiba trazia nos braços quase foi esmagado no abraço, mas pareceu gostar do cumprimento da jovem por que latiu em resposta.

Aos poucos essa imagem deu lugar a outra, uma noite chuvosa quando raios cortavam o céu e ela tinha 17 anos e ainda namorava Kiba.

Estava toda molhada, mas estava feliz, naquele dia iriam completar 3 anos de namoro e estava indo para casa dele comemorar.

Kiba morava sozinho, por isso tinha feito uma cópia e dado para ela. Hinata entrou na casa silenciosa e o encontrou caído no chão inconsciente junto com Akamaru, ele parecia estar sentindo muita dor e ela viu sangue, mas não conseguia dizer de onde vinha. Começou a se desesperar, mas sem que ela percebesse algo se mexeu na sala.

Um Vampiro saiu das sombras e ia atacá-la, mas um disparo quebrou o silêncio da noite, Hinata que tinha coberto os olhos viu um homem com cabelos estranhamente prateados e uma máscara no rosto se agachar na sua frente e olhá-la com ternura. Depois ficou sabendo que foi Orochimaru quem a atacou e que ele conseguiu desviar do tiro e fugir naquela noite.

??: - Você está bem?? Não se preocupe, não vai te acontecer nada.

Uma garota com cabelos rosa que devia ter a idade dela entrou na sala, mais tarde descobriu que se tratavam de Kakashi e Sakura que com 17 anos já conseguia controlar seus poderes, por isso começou a atender Kiba.

Sak: - Kakashi, ele está se transformando.

Sakura nem esperou Kakashi responder, segurou a cabeça do Kiba para que ficasse parada, fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na dele.

Hin: - O que --soluço-- ela está fazendo??

Kak: - Tentando salvá-lo.

Hin: - Mas ele está vivo!!!

Kakashi ignorou o protesto, se eles tivessem chegado tarde aquele garoto perderia suas lembranças e nem River poderia se tornar.

Kak: - Sakura??

Lentamente Sakura levantou a cabeça e se mantinha séria, por fim fez um sinal negativo para Kakashi e ele tentou tirar Hinata da sala para que pudessem terminar com ele ali. Mas antes que Hinata pudesse sequer protestar, Kiba de repente se levantou, segurou o pescoço da Sakura, a suspendeu no ar e a arremessou na direção do Kakashi.

Os dois se chocaram e bateram na parede da sala, Kiba pegou Akamaru e foi em direção a janela, mas não sem antes virar e fitar os olhos perolados da Hyuuga, talvez tivesse sido um ato impensado ou talvez ele se lembrasse, mas ela nunca teve a chance de perguntar por que ele saiu pela janela noite adentro para nunca mais olhar para trás.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata acordou em um salto e como o Uchiha previu, sentiu a dor da perda, seu amor por ele e ainda aquela fraca e insistente esperança que ele fosse voltar para ela, a mesma esperança que Naruto tinha ajudado a enterrar, mas que agora apertava o seu coração lembrando a de um sentimento que ela gostaria de ter esquecido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke deixou a adormecida Hinata e foi ver como Shikamaru e Temari estavam. Shikamaru estava dormindo por isso resolveu começar falando com a Temari.

Sas: - Temari, o que aconteceu noite passada pode acontecer de novo.

Tem: - Existe alguma coisa que posso fazer para evitar??

Sas: - Não sei, o melhor é o auto-controle, mas por precaução pedi para Sakura fazer esses amuletos um para você outro para Hinata, tem o poder dela e acho que ele irá purificar parte da sua energia.

Entregou para ela um colar com uma pedra esmeralda em forma de gota, uma pedra-de-águia capaz de armazenar poder espiritual. O amuleto da Hinata ficou na cabeceira da cama com um bilhete, já que ela tinha adormecido quando ele voltou para entregá-lo.

Shikamaru parecia bem melhor, não estava mais pálido e estava dormindo para recompor as forças, por isso Sasuke saiu da enfermaria. Na porta não conteve um bocejo, como tinha varado a noite com Sakura estava exausto.

Sas: -"Preciso achar um lugar para dormir... "

Viu Neji e Tenten passando e perguntou onde poderia descançar.

Nej: - Tem uma sala de descanço no fim do corredor à esquerda no segundo andar.

Sas: - Arigatou. --Não estava com ânimo para conversar, por isso saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Ten: - Mas não foi pra lá que a Sakura foi??

Silêncio...Neji fez um movimento com os ombros ignorando o fato.

Nej: - Vamos almoçar logo.

Ten: - Hai! --Contente com a resposta Tenten colocou o braço no dele e saíram da Base.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke estava caindo de sono, além de ter varado a última noite com Sakura na anterior teve um plantão no hospital, não teve dificuldades em encontrar a sala de descanço. As luzes estavam apagadas e a porta aberta então presumiu que estava sozinho, mas não era bem assim.

Sakura entrou minutos antes também estava cansada, já que assim como Sasuke não dormia a duas noites, uma por ter que trabalhar e outra por estar com ele.

Sakura estava do lado dele na cama, mas o sono deles era tão pesado que mesmo se movendo de vez em quando não acordaram e depois de um tempo Sasuke estava com o braço na cintura da Sakura e ela com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Dormiram por 4 horas e teriam continuado a dormir se a porta não tivesse sido aberta e a luz acesa.

??: - Isso está se tornando constrangedor, não acham??

Sakura acordou primeiro, viu Kakashi na porta, mas não entendeu o comentário até tentar se levantar e sentir algo prendendo sua cintura, olhou sonolenta para o lado e encontrou os olhos negros do Uchiha fitando-a confuso.

Os dois se afastaram do jeito mais rápido possível, um de costas para o outro se sentaram na cama. Sasuke estava corado, mas nada se comparado a Sakura que mais parecia um tomate. Kakashi pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois.

Kak: - Espero que tenham descançado, temos que começar a nos preparar. Vamos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ainda eram 4:00 da tarde, mas sempre faziam uma reunião para discutir as estratégias e às vezes ela demorava algumas horas. Se encontraram na sala de reuniões; Sai, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, Jiraya e Kakashi estavam sentados em uma mesa oval nessa ordem.

Kak: - Shikamaru você conseguiu??

Shik: - Hai --Se levantou com pastas nas mãos--Essas são as fichas de seus adversários, separei de acordo com habilidade, então evitem trocar. --Empurrou as pastas para que elas escorregassem para seus respectivos donos.

Os adversários:

- Ino X Tayuya

- Kakashi X Kimimaru

- Gaara X Kidoumaru

- Temari e Shikamaru X Sakon

- Naruto X Kiba

- Sai X Jiroubu

Kak: - Tenten e Neji vocês são responsáveis por todos os outros e não serão poucos, Hinata você ficará aqui sozinha, irá nos guiar e por você, vamos saber como estão os outros se nos separarmos. Sasuke e Sakura vocês vão lutar com Orochimaru e Tsunade e Jiraya vão agir da Base Norte se falharmos.

Kak: - Nós Rivers somos mais fracos em noites como essa de lua cheia, mas não temos escolha, se troquem e preparem suas armas. Dispensados.

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Reviews: _

_Dead Lady: Nha brigada Feliz Ano Novo pra você também... Mas do Itachi talvez eu mude minha opinião...no fundo gosto dele só não sei como vou fazer ele sobreviver, mas ainda tenho tempo XP ...esse tinha tmb um pouquinho de SakuXSas bem fraquinho XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Shiii maws se vc naum gosta , mas não vai ser nada de mais (eu acho), mas não se preocupe que a Sakura não vai ser fraca não..._

_Dani-sama:Não pretendo deixar o Gaara sozinho é que ultimamente minha mente vem travando então não sei de muita coisa no futuro XD...Ação, suspense e sangue estão por vir... só NejiXTen que não posso te prometer é um casal difícil XP _

_Sakurinha Rockbell: O traidor é segredo, mas vão gostar dele...KibXHin tá mais ou menos explicado nesse capítulo e Itachi vou fazer o possível pra não matar ele, mas a tentação é grande XD_

_Haruno Sukura: Que bom que naum vai me matar XD...hauhau vou pensar no caso, mas posso prometer que o Orochimaru eu mato XP_

_lovenly:Espero que tenha gostado XD eu preferi fazer capítulos curtos, mas cheios de informação que se não cansaria muito espero que entenda XD_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai !!! e Feliz 2007 pra tds XD_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	16. Preparativos

_Oiiii Bom... primeiro Feliz 2007 para todos e demorei um pouco por que tive que fazer umas mudanças, mas nada muito grande...não importa._

_Espero que gostem XD_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sasuke e Sakura estavam confusos e notaram o riso divertido do Hatake que se divertia vendo o embaraço dos dois. Kakashi os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não fariam nada "impróprio" naquela noite, mas não perderia a oportunidade de fazer algumas piadas com aquele envergonhado e irritado Sasuke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No vestiário feminino...

Tenten estava quase explodindo de felicidade, não se conteria, por isso começou a assobiar uma música e às vezes sorria bobamente perdida em sonhos.

Sak: - Tenten, Terra chamando Tenten. O almoço foi tão bom assim??

Ten: - Uhm??--Tenten corou com o comentário, não que tivesse sido o almoço da sua vida, mas qualquer uma ficaria feliz se passasse 2 horas com a pessoa que mais amasse e soubesse que era correspondida.

Sak: - Vocês formam um casal bonitinho... O Neji não demonstra, mas sempre gostou de você.

Ino: - E eu achava que vocês não sairiam daquele chove não molha.

Aquilo não era totalmente verdade todos do grupo estavam tentando juntar aqueles dois já fazia tempo, era tão óbvio que se amavam, mas mesmo assim Tenten e Neji negaram por muito tempo.

Tem: - Hauhau, até o Gaara e a Ino foram mais rápidos. Falando nisso o que te deu pra ficar evitando ele??

Ino: - Co-como assim??

Sak: - Yamanaka Ino, o que você está escondendo??

Sakura conhecia Ino mais do que suficiente para saber que algo estava errado, digamos que não era normal ver a Yamanaka gaguejando e tentando mudar de assunto.

Ino: - Nã-não sei do que vocês estão falando.

Ten: - Vai me dizer que é o Sai??

Outras: - O que??

Ten: - Nem vem eu vi o seu "treinamento" com ele. A troca de olhares não mente, vai dizer que não aconteceu nada??

Ino: - Não sei do que você está falando.

Sak: - Sei, sei.

Ino estava corada e para sua sorte ninguém viu, já que cada uma estava em um box se trocando. Ela sabia que amava o Sabaku, mas Sai estava ajudando a confundir as coisas, com sorte seria passageiro...

Sakura foi a primeira a sair, ela estava usando o uniforme padrão das missões; um shorts curto preto, uma espécie de armadura branca sobre a regata preta gola média e luvas longas pretas que iam da mão ao antebraço e sobre elas protetores brancos.(ANBU)

Ino saiu depois, vestia uma blusa estilo frente única, mas com "gola alta" roxa e que deixava sua barriga à mostra, um shorts curto preto e sobre ele uma saia roxa cortada.

Temari usava um kimono azul-marinho e uma faixa vermelha sobre uma branca em sua cintura, como ele era talvez dois números maiores que o certo ela usava uma blusa de "redinhas" por baixo.

Tenten usava uma blusa chinesa simples vinho com detalhes em dourado e uma capri preta

Colocaram os cintos onde colocariam as armas e no joelho uma pequena bolsa com kunais e shurikens se fosse necessário. Depois saíram para arrumarem as armas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vestiário masculino...

Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi e Gaara foram se trocar. Estavam em silêncio, por que não tinham o que falar mesmo, Naruto o único que poderia ter falado algo estava estudando seu adversário com estranho interesse.

Foi Kakashi que quebrou o silêncio.

Kak: - Nunca pensei que viveria para ver você tão apaixonado Sasuke. --Ele deu ênfase ao "tão".

Sas: - Hump...--Sasuke foi desarmado pelo comentário do Hatake, por que no fundo nem ele acreditava o quanto gostava da garota de cabelos róseos e não podia negar que estava gostando daquele novo sentimento.

Nar: - Teme, é bom você cuidar direito da Sakura-chan ou eu acabo com você, viu??

Shik: - Como se a Sakura precisasse de ajuda para se proteger.

Isso fez Naruto lembrar dos freqüentes cascudos que levava da garota o que causou um leve arrepio nele, quando queria, Sakura podia amedrontar qualquer um.

Sas: - Elas são tão problemáticas.

A última parte foi mais para si do que para os outros, "elas" se referia as garotas do grupo e um pensamento de concordância passou na mente dos presentes e não foi preciso verbalizar.

Nar: - Ei, ei a Hinata-chan não é nada problemática.

Gaa: - Dois problemáticos não iam dar certo.

Nar: - Como é ??

Sas: - Sinceramente não sei como a Hinata consegue gostar de você Dobe.

Nar: - Digo o mesmo pra você e a Sakura-chan, Teme.

Shik: - Tss, a Hinata gosta do Naruto a muito tempo só o tapado que não notava.

Nar: - Eu tive que me esforçar muito pra conseguir ser "aprovado".

Naruto disse aquilo dando ênfase ao "aprovado" e olhando para Neji que parecia perdido em seus sonhos enquanto se trocava. Neji tinha sido o maior obstáculo para Naruto, mas no fim ele conseguiu o respeito do Hyuuga.

Nej: - É minha prima !! --Como se aquele argumento respondesse o porquê da sua super proteção com Hinata.

Gaa: - Tss se é assim com a prima não quero nem ver como vai ser com a Tenten.

Shik: - Como se você não fosse ciumento Gaara.

Gaa: - Hump.

O grupo já trocado saiu do vestiário e a conversa foi encerrada, Sasuke e Naruto ainda brigavam e foram os últimos a sair.

Com exceção do Gaara todos vestiram o uniforme de missões: calça preta, uma armadura branca sobre uma blusa preta e luvas longas com protetores brancos sobre elas. Com algumas diferenças como a gola ou blusa. (Anbu)

Sai gola alta e larga; Sasuke gola média agarrada; Naruto gola alta grossa; Shikamaru uma blusa de "redinha" e Kakashi gola alta agarrada que se unia a máscara.

Gaara usava calça vinho e blusa vinho, manga longa e gola média. (como na nova fase, mas sem a "jarra" de areia)

Todos colocaram cintos onde guardariam as armas e uma bolsa pequena amarrada na perna direita para guaradar kunais e shurikens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Os dois grupos acabaram se encontrando no caminho para pegar as armas, todos estavam acostumados com os uniformes, mas Sasuke e Sakura ficaram um tanto chocados quandop se encontraram.

Sasuke não conhecia o lado Exterminador da Haruno, mas não deixou de notar que aquele contraste delicadeza e guerreira dava uma beleza especial para ela. Sakura estava literalmente babando, mal podia acreditar que Sasuke pudesse ficar mais lindo, ele combinava muito bem com o uniforme e parecia tê-lo usado a vida inteira.

Kak: - --pigarreia-- Vocês não vêm?! "Esses dois..."

Quando se deram conta viram que estavam sozinhos e foram deixados para trás, então correram para acompanhar o grupo até a sala de treinamento e pegar as armas.

Sakura colocou seu arco no ombro, 30 flechas por precaução na cintura; agulhas na bolsa; duas fitas de metal na cintura e uma katana nas costas.

Sasuke pegou sua espada; colocou um escudo nas costas, duas armas de luz e duas recargas na cintura e uma espada curta embaixo do escudo.

Neji colocou sua arma; uma corrente com dois facões um em cada ponta nas costas, depois duas armas de luz pequenas com 5 recargas na cintura e uma arma de luz automática no ombro.

Tenten pegou sua arma; dois círculos com as extremidades cortantes; três armas de luz pequenas com 8 recargas e colocou na cintura.

Shikamaru colocou alguns metros de fio de aço na bolsa com algumas tarjas explosivas e colocou duas bombas com detonadores em uma mochila.

Tem: - Pra que essas bombas??

Shik: - Se falharmos, Orochimaru não vai poder sair por um tempo.

Temari fitou preocupada os olhos do noivo, mas não iria impedí-lo, Shikamaru sempre estava um passo a frente de seus adversários e sua inteligência não podia ser contestada com facilidade.

Temari colocou um leque enorme nas costas, duas espadas curtas e uma arma de luz na cintura.

Ino colocou as duas espadas curtas nas costas, um chicote de metal e uma arma de luz na cintura.

Gaara colocou o facão nas costas, algumas tarjas explosivas na bolsa e uma espada curta na cintura.

Naruto colocou duas armas de luz na cintura e uma katana nas costas.

Kakashi pegou uma katana e colocou nas costas, colocou duas armas de luz e uma espada curta na cintura.

Sai colocou a katana nas costas, duas armas de luz na cintura e pegou algumas tarjas explosivas.

Hinata testou e entregou para cada um o comunicador e ajeitou o computador que iria mostrar se algo estivesse se aproximando do grupo na sala do Hatake.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos estavam tensos, mas ao mesmo tempo animados, aquela poderia ser a última missão deles afinal. Depois que todos se arrumaram se reuniram em volta do Kakashi que queria falar com todos.

Kak: - Dessa vez é pra valer, mas nunca se vai para uma batalha sem um brinde. --Abriu uma estante e encontrou um saquê guardado com alguns copos-- Tsunade sempre deixa um desses aqui e acha que ninguém sabe.

Kakashi foi servindo até que os 12 estavam com saquê nas mãos.

Kak: - Talvez nem todos saiam vivos hoje, se alguém quiser desistir vou entender. Mas quero que saibam que nunca estivemos tão próximos de vencer essa guerra e fico feliz que seja agora, por que os Exterminadores nunca estiveram tão fortes. Um brinde a nós que lutaremos esta noite, para vingar o passado, conservar o presente e viver o futuro.

Ninguém disse mais nada, levantaram os copos e tomaram o saquê, não foi uma comemoração barulhenta, mas todos estavam sorrindo; o orgulho suplantou o medo e todos estavam dispostos a morrer se fosse preciso.

Shikamaru estava com o braço sobre o ombro da Temari; Ino estava com o braço no de Gaara; Naruto abraçava Hinata pela cintura; Sakura enlaçou os dedos nos de Sasuke e Neji abraçava Tenten pela cintura.

Kakashi se sentia horrível por colocar em risco pessoas tão jovens, mas estava orgulhoso do grupo e da clara união entre eles, infelizmente teria que interromper o momento.

Kak: Então vamos; Shikamaru, Temari e Sai vem comigo no primeiro carro; Gaara você dirige o segundo, Ino, Neji e Tenten vão com ele e Sasuke dirige você o último, Sakura e Naruto vão com você.

Nar: - Yoshiii, Dattebayou!!

Naruto esperou os outros se afastarem para poder ficar a sós com Hinata.

Hin: - Né tome cuidado. --Não passou de um sussurro, mas foi o bastante para Naruto abrir um de seus famosos sorrisos.

Nar: - Não se preocupe ninguém pode vencer Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto disse aquilo com muita confiança, mas no fundo eles sabiam que aquilo poderia ser um Adeus e ela não conteve as lágrimas. Gentilmente Naruto as secou e abraçou a pequena Hinata.

Nar: - Não se preocupe está bem?? Confie em mim.

Hinata se assustou com a calma na voz dele, mas queria muito acreditar naquelas palavras e isso ajudou a acalmá-la. Naruto se aproximou e deu um leve beijo na Hyuuga que foi correspondido e foi se aprofundando até que tiveram que se separar para respirar.

Nar: - Ja ne, Hinata-chan.

Hin: - Ja, Naruto-kun.

Então Naruto seguiu na direção dos outros, chegando na porta do elevador deu um último aceno para sua amada e desceu para se encontrar com Sakura e Sasuke no estacionamento.

Sas: - Vamos logo Dobe, vou ter que correr para alcançar os outros.

Sasuke parecia irritado com a demora do loiro, mas Sakura sabia que era apenas fingimento ele deixaria Naruto levar o tempo que quisesse para se despedir por que nunca é fácil deixar alguém querido para trás e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Reviews: _

_ Mari-sakura-chan: Feliz 2007 para vc tmb, o traidor vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, mas não vou falar quem é (eu sou má)hehe...Não se preocupe eu consegui um jeito do Itachi viver acho que ele vai ficar meio diferente do anime, mas não dava pra fazer ele frio e sem vida daquele jeito XP...O Oro sei que vai morrer, mas não pensei em um jeito bom o bastante vai demorar ainda XD...e sim o Kiba vai aparecer, mas não é o mesmo!_

_lovenly: Que bom que vc gostou... quanto ao tamanho esse eu fiz maior e estou aumentando os próximos, mas é difícil XP mas vou tentando _

_**Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!**_

**_Sary-chann_**


	17. Começo do fim

_ Oiii!! Bom... estou trazendo mais um capítulo pra vcs, as coisas agora serão mais dinâmicas, espero que gostem XD_

_ Nosso traidor finalmente surge XD !!!_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Já eram 10:30 e as ruas daquela região estava praticamente desertas, apenas três carros pretos quebravam o silêncio da noite. Seus ocupantes repassavam o plano, estudavam seus adversários ou então preparavam as armas.

Estacionaram perto de uma estação abandonada; local onde os trilhos vão para superfície, grupos de drogados se reuniam e às vezes ocorriam rachas, apesar de estranho, ninguém notou as 11 pessoas com sobretudos pretos passarem silenciosamente e irem em direção de um homem alto e encapuzado que estava parado perto da entrada.

??: - Vocês demoraram.

Sai: - Não dava pra chegar mais cedo. Como estão as coisas lá dentro??

??: - Estão montando a cerimônia, não ouviram meus avisos. Orochimaru está lá dentro, mas não consegue tirar a espada.

Sas: - Por que??

??: - A espada não pode ser brandida por qualquer um e parece que existe poder de uma sacerdotiza naquela espada, nenhum Vampiro consegue chegar perto. Não posso explicar agora, não temos tempo.

Sasuke ficou intrigado com aquilo como assim, a espada não pode ser brandida por qualquer um?? Ele não sentiu nada enquanto carregava o corpo do irmão, não fazia sentido...

Sai: - Vamos nos apressar então.

Nar: - Primeiro, dá pra falar quem é ele??

Todos estavam curiosos com excessão de Sai e Kakashi ninguém fazia idéia de quem era o encapuzado, mas apenas Naruto perguntou.

??: - Faz tempo Naruto, mas você é muito desligado para não reconhecer seu irmão.

Nar: - Como??

O desconhecido tirou o capuz revelando um cabelo loiro e espetado como o do Naruto, ele parecia uns 5 anos mais velho, não possuía os riscos no rosto, tinha os olhos azuis, mas mais melancólicos e solitários que os do mais novo.

Nar: - Y-Yondaime-nii-san!!

Naruto não se conteve, lágrimas percorriam seu rosto sem parar e ele abraçou o irmão desaparecido. Ninguém interferiu no momento deles, depois que se separaram houve uma rápida apresentação, mas não podiam perder tempo.

Kak: - Vamos continuar. Deixem os casacos naquele canto. -Indicando um lugar escondido e relativamente limpo.

Nar: - Yoshi.

Naruto estava feliz, mas muito confuso, ficou encarando o irmão enquanto entravam no metrô abandonado silenciosamente.

Yon: - Por que está me encarando, Naruto?? --Sem nem olhar para o irmão.

Nar: - Não quero te perder de vista.

Yon: -Risada-- Pena não posso te prometer nada hoje. --Os dois se fitaram, tinham tanto o que conversar e talvez nem tivessem a oportunidade. Tentando afastar esse pensamento Yondaime bagunçou o cabelo do caçula e sorriu.

Nar: - Mas...Como?? Você não é um Vampiro?? Eu vi você ser transformado!!

Yon: - Eu fui transformado, mas consegui me controlar, com a ajuda do Kakashi e do Sai recuperei minhas lembranças e passei a trabalhar como espião para os Exterminadores, mas não podia falar nada para você se quisesse manter o disfarce, desculpe.

Nar: - Não importa... --Sorriso.

Sasuke ouviu a conversa e ficou impressionado, em toda sua vida, que não pode ser chamada de curta, nunca viu alguém resistir ao sangue Vampiro sem ele ter ajudado, Yondaime deveria estar muito acima da média.

Sas: "- Deve ser teimoso como o Dobe"

O grupo caminhava em silêncio, estavam tentando não usar muita luz, Neji e Tenten estavam com uma lanterna e Sakura e Shikamaru com a outra, enquanto os outros conseguiam enchergar bem no escuro.

Ino e Gaara iam na frente e com a ajuda do GPS acharam fácil o caminho por entre aquele labirinto. Depois de 1 hora de caminhada lenta e tensa chegaram na porta para as câmaras e por enquanto não tinham visto ninguém.

Sasuke se adiantou e começou a ver algumas inscrições na batente da porta, enquanto os outros observavam silenciosos.

Sai: - É aqui??

Sas: - Hai. Nunca pensei que voltaria pra esse lugar --Esse comentário não passou de um sussurro, mas todos ouviram por causa do silêncio.

Gaara foi o primeiro a entrar, mas mesmo na primeira câmara não havia ninguém a vista. O lugar era um grande salão com colunas enormes e tochas de fogo forneciam a única luz. O chão parecia de terra batida, mas o teto e as colunas eram ricamente trabalhados com inscrições e desenhos, as cores predominantes eram o vinho e o azul escuro. No fim do salão podiam ver uma porta de madeira antiga que os levaria para a próxima câmara.

Todos estavam impresionados, era um lugar imponente, mas enquanto os outros vasculhavam o salão, Shikamaru colocou as bombas em duas colunas, que pelos seus cálculos seriam as principais.

Tem: - Isso é realmente necessário??

Shik: - Infelizmente -- Depois se levantou, entregou um dos detonadores para o Kakashi e ficou com o outro. Mas deu um beijo carinhoso na sua noiva que parecia aflita.-- Não se perocupe.

Tem: - Não me preocupar??

Shik: - Então apenas confie em mim, ok??

Tem: - Não tenho muita escolha, tenho??

Shik: - Na verdade não.

Depois os dois se juntaram ao grupo que se aproximava do centro do salão cautelosamente.

Sak: - Você construiu esse lugar Sasuke-kun??

Sas: - Não, eu o encontrei por acaso, mas não tinha notado os símbolos. --Ele olhava um em especial, o símbolo do clã Uchiha estava por toda parte, mas por que??

Yon: - Talvez não tenha sido coincidência você ter encontrado esse lugar, ele estava em ruínas, mas Orochimaru o reconstruiu e isso demorou muito tempo. Pelas inscrições o clã Uchiha teve origem em Konoha, mas deixou o Japão fugindo de alguma coisa ...

Sas: - Nunca falaram nada, não que eu me lembre. Mas eu era pequeno quando fomos amaldiçoados. --Mas aquilo não era toda a verdade, mal se lembrava da sua infância agora, mas quando tinha entrado naquele lugar pela primeira vez teve a sensação de já ter estado lá antes.

Yon: - Eu estava procurando por alguém que lembrasse, mas parece que você, Itachi e Orochimaru são os últimos Uchihas. Mesmo assim essa noite vai responder às suas perguntas.

Sas: - Espero que sim...

Hin: - Cuidado minna, algo se aproxima de vocês.

??: - Finalmente vocês chegaram, que falta de educação nos deixar esperando.

Todos já estavam com as armas nas mãos enquanto um vulto saía das sombras. O primeiro obstáculo, um rapaz com cabelo branco e comprido, olhos verdes, estranhas manchas sobre o olho e mantinha um meio-sorriso confiante no rosto.

Kak: - Kimimaru.

Kim: - Kakashi, espero que estejam prontos para nos enfrentar. --Outros Vampiros foram aparecendo pouco a pouco, um número assustador, mas nenhum deles pertencia a Guarda pessoal além do Kimimaru e não seriam problema.

Kak: - Acha que apenas você pode nos vencer??

Kim: - Não sou tão ousado, os outros estão nas outras salas esperando. Dividir para conquistar.

Depois olhou em especial para Sakura e Sasuke.

Kim: - Orochimaru está esperando vocês e você --falando com Yondaime-- Lembre-se que temos nossas maneiras de punir traidores.

Yondaime não se alarmou com a ameaça, mas deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto, no momento uma ameaça do Kimimaru era o menor dos seus problemas.

Kak: "Kuso, eles sabiam que se lutassemos perto um ajudaria o outro."

Kak: - Nesse caso vocês devem ir. Continuem com o plano.

Nej: - Nós também vamos ficar. --Se referindo a ele e a Tenten.

Ten: - Nossos inimigos estão aqui.

Kim: - Não posso permitir que os outros saiam daqui assim tão rápido. A cerimônia irá ocorrer à meia-noite e não posso deixar que interfiram, se bem que são onze e meia agora. Será que vão conseguir chegar a tempo??

Kimimaru mantinha um sorriso cínico e debochado no rosto enquanto a legião de Vampiros cercava o grupo. Não se atreviam a chegar perto demais por causa das armas e conheciam muito bem Sakura para saber que se recebessem uma carga do poder dela de perto morreriam.

Gaa: - Vamos ter que abrir caminho então.

Ino: - Tomem cuidado.

Sak: - Nos vemos depois.

Dizendo isso Sakura fez alguns movimentos com a mão e uma barreira de luz cobriu o grupo e foi se expandindo forçando os Vampiros a recuarem, quebrando o cerco e facilitando a saída. Quando essa barreira se desfez, todos correram para porta com exceção de Kakashi, Neji e Tenten que ficaram, mas davam cobertura.

Sasuke, Gaara e Sai estavam na frente acabando com os que tentavam pará-los, Yondaime e Naruto vinham nos lados protegendo Sakura, Ino, Temari e Shikamaru até chegarem à porta e entrarem na segunda câmara.

Kakashi começou a lutar com Kimimaru impedindo que ele atrapalhasse, estavam lutando com as espadas e seus rostos muito próximos. Depois com um impulso se separaram.

Kim: - Acha mesmo que seu bando de pirralhos vai nos deter??

Kak: - Não os subestime, a maioria sofreu mais com essa guerra em 20 anos do que você em 200. Eles não tem o que perder hoje, estão dispostos a morrer, mas se vencerem poderão ter vidas normais.

Kak: "- Pelo menos a maioria."

Kim: - Mesmo assim vão ter que fazer um milagre para vencer.

Depois continuaram a luta estavam se analisando e aquele era apenas o começo, mas Kimimaru estava com uma leve vantagem. Enquanto isso, próximo dali Neji e Tenten estavam cercados, um de costas para o outro enquanto atiravam contra o cerco.

Ten: - Não temos como fugir, esse é o fim.

Neji: - Sempre odiei fugir "e ... para todo fim existe um novo começo."

Ten: - E é por ele que temos que lutar.

Neji: - Tenten, se sairmos vivos daqui. Casa comigo??

As pessoas quando encaram a possibilidade de morte falam as coisas mais impensadas e improváveis, mas nunca mentem e Neji não foi exceção, fazia um tempo que estava pensando em pedir Tenten em casamento, mas nunca achou o momento certo, não até agora.

Tenten foi pega de surpresa, mas nem precisava pensar na resposta, por que tinha certeza que jamais seria capaz de recusar.

Ten: --Sorriso-- Achei que você nunca ia perguntar.

Neji: - Vou considerar isso como um sim.

Não podiam se distrair, mas por alguns segundos se fitaram por cima dos ombros e uma nova esperança surgiu, estavam lutando por suas vidas e por um futuro...juntos.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Reviews:_

_Hyyuga Enzan: Brigada, espero que esteja gostando e se permitem vou fazer uma pequena propaganda da minha outra fic "Brilho do Amor" espero que vcs acompanhem ela tmb XD... q bom q vc gostou ..._

_harunoN: Eu axo q vi uma review sua na outra fic espero q vc acompanhe aquela tmb XD e to com saudades das suas fics tmb ..._

_V-hime: Concordo o Itachi sempre é o mal em pessoa, mas ele vai estar bem diferente, mas sei lá espro que vocês gostem dele e para dar um gostinho adianto que ele vai uma amada XD..._

_lovenly: Q bom q vc gostou viu e estou fazendo cap. um pouco maiores daqui pra frente XP_

_Sakurinha Rockbell:Nha magina, tmb sofro desses problemas com o pc e não é nada...agradável, mas desde que você leia e dê notícias de vez em quando já me faz muito feliz !!_

_Sakiy Skuld:_ _Hauhau espero q esteja gostando, agora vai ter um pouco mais de ação, mas sem deixar de lado o romance ..._

_0Dany0: Gomen!!!Devo desculpas a você, Dead Lady e ShikaTema que deixaram reviews para o outro cap, mas a lesada aqui não viu...espero q acompanhe viu??_

_Mari-sakura-chan:O traidor pra vc XD hehe estava tão perto para mostrar que um pouquinho a mais de curiosidade não ia fazer mal XP...Quanto as mortes juro que ia matar três, mas no fim meu coração piedoso está vacilando, não sei se vai ter mortes ainda...Entre o Kiba e o Itachi o que eu mais mudei foi o Kiba por questões de contexto, não que eu não goste dele, mas sim ele estará mais agressivo._

_Dead Lady: Gomen!!A culpa não foi do site(ou talvez até tenha sido), mas o mais provável é que a retardada aqui não viu(não pergunte como) sua review...Respondendo as duas...uff q bom q vc gostou daquele SasXSak eu fiquei meio insegura pq tava meio bobinho...E aqui está Neji e Tenten que vc comentou é bem fraquinho tmb, mas não tenho culpa (tah mentira q a culpa eh só minha), mas vc conhece meus problemas com esses dois..._

_ShikaTema:Nhaaa devo desculpas a você também pq vc mandou review para o outro cap. eu sou uma leza mesmo...Ah q bom q vc gostou da fala do Kakashi, eu só consigo fazer ele falando essas coisas filosóficas XD meu ponto fraco...Os casais ainda vão aparecer sim não se preocupe._

_Nossa quantas reviews!!! Nem imaginam o quanto me inspira saber que estão lendo _

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	18. Obito

_Oiiii!! Esse demorou mais do que o esperado, mas estou fazendo Fuvest e não tem dado tempo, mas está aqui XD_

_Espero que gostem..._

_**Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A pesada porta de madeira se fechou atrás do grupo, agora na segunda câmara; Sasuke e Gaara principalmente estavam com sangue na espada quase chegando ao braço, mas não tinham tempo para limparem as lâminas. Tiraram o excesso com um pano velho que Sasuke trouxera, mas ainda assim algumas gotas podiam ser vistas.

Os Vampiros quando feridos sentem dor e param, mas os atingidos segundos atrás deveriam estar vivos e atacando Tenten e Neji nesse momento. Ino virou para a porta onde tiros e gritos de dor eram ouvidos, mas alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Sai: - Não se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem. --Ino olhou por cima do ombro.

Desta vez o sorriso dele não era superficial ou debochado, mas sincero querendo consolá-la e foi a primeira vez que Ino sentiu que ele se importava com ela. Colocou a mão sobre a dele e sussurrou um agradecimento.

Gaara provavelmente teria matado Sai naquele instante, tentava disfarçar, mas era muito ciumento. Felizmente estava muito ocupado com duas sombras que surgiram no centro do salão.

Dois homens estavam entre o grupo e a próxima porta, um deles, Kidoumaru, tinha cabelos pretos e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, mas o que chamava atenção eram seus 6 braços algo muito nojento na opinião da Yamanaka. O outro era alto, cabelo curto e escorrido azul-anil e lábios verdes, aquele era Sakon.

Kid: - Passaram sem dificuldades como previmos, mas pelo menos dois vão ficar para lutar conosco.

Gaa: - Podem continuar então. --Disse isso para o resto do grupo.

Ino: - Tome cuidado. --Se aproximou e deu um leve selinho nele, tudo sob o olhar atento do Sai que não traía a pontada de ciúmes que sentira.

Tem: - Eu e o Shikamaru vamos ficar também.

Sas: - Certo.

Dizendo isso Sasuke reuniu sua energia na espada e a liberou na direção dos dois, forçando-os a sair do caminho. A energia do Sasuke era diferente da dos outros, além de ser maior, qualquer um era capaz de sentir a hostilidade dela.

Sakura não demonstrou, mas estremeceu quando notou aquilo. Nunca imaginou que Sasuke estivesse tão envolto em trevas e isso a assustou. De qualquer jeito não podiam ficar parados muito tempo por isso passaram em direção à terceira câmara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi e Kimimaru estavam aparentemente empatados, mas ainda assim Kakashi estava em desvantagem; por duas vezes chegou perto de encerrar a luta, mas sempre era interrompido por outro Vampiro que dava a vida para proteger o superior.

Kak: - Até quando vai se esconder atrás deles Kimimaru??

Kim: - Até quando for preciso, você não pode passar dessa câmara Kakashi e só isso importa.

Kak: - Não quero, nem preciso continuar. Minha missão é acertar as contas com você.

Kim: - Você vai ter o mesmo fim que o seu amiguinho traidor.

Kak: - Melhor você começar a lutar a sério agora, por que nem que eu tenha que matar todos os Vampiros dessa sala eu vou te matar.

Dizendo isso Kakashi tirou a venda que cobria seu olho direito revelando uma grande cicatriz e seu olho, de um vermelho escarlate com um símbolo negro no meio, o símbolo dos Rivers puros (mangekyou no sharingan)

Kak: - Nossa luta começa agora...

Lembranças...

Obito era um Uchiha, o parente mais próximo do Sasuke vivo e a 1000 anos ele e Kakashi travavam lutas intermináveis Vampiro X Exterminador, mas com o tempo passaram a ter uma certa amizade.

Eles eram exatamente opostos como Naruto e Sasuke. Obito sempre impulsivo e otimista, adorava um desafio e seu grande objetivo era matar o Hatake tanto que deixava de atacar pessoas para lutar com ele. Kakashi por outro lado sempre calculista, enigmático e reservado lutava com Obito por "hobby", já que sempre ganhava, mas nunca conseguia matá-lo, sempre era interrompido.

Aos poucos Kakashi notou que ele não era como os outros e talvez pudesse ser "salvo". Quase na mesma época Kakashi conheceu Sasuke que ainda mantinha contatos com os Exterminadores. Naquele período os Exterminadores estavam passando por dificuldades, sem um líder e com muitos agentes sendo transformados.

Em uma das missões Kakashi foi trasformado em Vampiro, sua sorte foi que Sasuke estava lá e o transformou em River, depois daquilo Kakashi propôs para Obito também se tornar um River e Sasuke o transformou também.

Por ter um grande nível de parentesco com Sasuke, os olhos do Obito eram como os dele e do Itachi, mas seu poder era bem menor. A partir daquele dia ele e Kakashi se tornaram os responsáveis pelos Exterminadores e Sasuke pôde enfim desaparecer das vistas definitivamente, mas houve um preço a ser pago.

Obito passou a ser perseguido pelos Vampiros, emboscadas eram freqüentes, já que eles acreditavam que ele era o segundo River e a chave para o poder para essa linhagem. Apesar de tudo a amizade dele e Kakashi só se tornou mais forte, mesmo depois de 1000 anos.

FLASHBACK ON

Era uma noite de verão linda, a lua cheia iluminava o ambiente e a floresta em que estavam se mantinha em silêncio depois do confronto brutal que aconteceu ali.

Kakashi sentia uma dor terrível por causa do olho esquerdo agora perdido, sentia o sangue quente descendo por seu rosto e escorrendo pela mão que mantinha sobre o ferimento, mas não se importava. Seu corpo inteiro doía e tinha vários cortes profundos mais parecia um morto-vivo enquanto passava por entre os vários corpos que forravam o chão.

Tsunade também estava lá, era a médica do grupo naquela noite de horrores, se encontrava agachada perto de um corpo semi-morto e para a tristeza do Kakashi ali estava seu grande amigo Obito.

Alguns Exterminadores que acabavam de chegar vinham buscar instruções do que fazer com os corpos ou para onde levar os feridos, mas Kakashi não estava conseguindo pensar em nada, por isso Jiraya coordenava o resgate.

Flashs da luta segundos atrás ainda vinham na sua mente, Kimimaru liderou a emboscada e lutou com Obito. Tsunade e ele estavam lutando com os outros e não eram poucos, mas de onde ele estava pôde ver o golpe que selou a vida de seu melhor amigo, com uma estocada no coração do adversário Kimimaru encerrou a luta e todos os Vampiros deixaram o lugar.

A luta em si não foi tão rápida, eles lutaram muito, mas os Vampiros estavam em maior número e mais fortes que o normal, a luta foi sangrenta e é difícil se lembrar com clareza de todos os detalhes, que no fim não fazem diferença.

Mas a risada de prazer do Kimimaru ficou gravada na mente do Hatake e só esse nome já o enchia de pura raiva, mas não era o momento para falar de vingança por que teria que se despedir, dizer Adeus.

Ele se ajoelhou perto do amigo e notou que Tsunade chorava silenciosamente, o que só confirmava o pior. O nó na garganta ardia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não podia mostrar fraqueza, queria falar alguma coisa, mas também não conseguia.

O máximo que pode fazer foi se ajoelhar perto do amigo, se tentasse tirar a espada do coração dele ele perderia sangue demais em pouco tempo, mas se não tirasse ele não poderia ser tratado, mesmo que as chances de sobrevivência fossem mínimas Kakashi queria tentar.

Mas quando ele tocou o punho da espada Obito o impediu, segurando seu braço.

Obi: - Não adianta...Chega Kakashi...

Kak: - Tsunade pode tentar, não é tarde!! --Kakashi estava com raiva de si mesmo, por que não conseguiu ajudar Obito e agora ele iria morrer.

Obi: - Kakashi...apenas prometa que...vai cuidar...da Rin...por mim...

Obito estava chorando, não lamentava a vida que levou, mas lamentava não poder passar mais tempo ao lado da mulher que amava, a doce Rin. A vida é estranha, em 1000 anos nunca desejou tanto viver mais 100, ou um pouco menos de 100, tudo para poder ficar ao lado dela, mas seria privado daquilo pela morte que se aproximava e era aquilo que mais doía.

Kakashi não conseguia dizer nada a raiva deu lugar ao desespero por ser inútil, o nó na garganta estava se tornando insuportável e as lágrimas quase impossíveis de conter, mas confirmou a expectativa do amigo com um aceno com a cabeça.

Obi: - Tsunade...por favor...transplante meu olho para o Kakashi...

Tsunade estava quieta, tinha uma vasta experiência médica, por isso sabia que Obito iria morrer e havia nada que ela pudesse fazer com os poucos instrumentos e remédios que estava carregando. Ia protestar contra a idéia do transplante, mas foi interrompida.

Obi: - É meu último pedido Tsunade... por favor...

Apesar de não concordar Tsunade realizou o transplante precário, mas bem-sucedido, o sangue River do Kakashi fez bem sua parte aceitando e até ajudando na operação. Obito morreu naquela noite e foi uma das poucas vezes em que Kakashi chorou, não duas lágrimas, mas todas que um amigo tão querido merecia.

Tsunade não se mexeu, aquele foi um dos poucos que morreram nas mãos dela e Obito era um amigo muito querido também o que não facilitava as coisas.

Kakashi tirou a espada e a aliança do corpo, Obito foi enterrado no lugar onde morreu e seu nome escrito em um memorial que mostrava os Exterminadores mortos em lutas. Kakashi devolveu a aliança para Rin, a noiva viúva e a espada, ele limpou e jurou que com ela mataria Kimimaru.

Vingança; um sentimento alto-destrutivo causador de guerras e mortes, mas que não existe sem Amor, no seu sentido mais amplo. O desejo por vingança só aparece quando alguém amado sofre e é proporcional ao Amor do qual teve origem, não pode ser menos-prezado e pode até ser chamado de nobre, mas leva apenas ao vazio, ao nada e muitas vezes não vale a pena.

O irônico era que o próprio Kakashi ensinara isso para Sakura não fazia muito tempo e agora lá estava ele fazendo exatamente o contrário, mas não se importava, por que Vingança é um veneno que invade a alma e preenche o vazio da perda.

FLASHBACK OFF

Neji e Tenten estavam começando a ter dificuldades, como eram apenas dois o cerco foi se tornando cada vez menor e algumas vezes um Vampiro pulava sobre os dois para atacá-los mais diretamente. Em um desses ataques Tenten teve o braço direito perfurado por uma espada e agora não podia usá-lo para atirar.

Neji: - Tenten está muito ruim??

Ten: - Não tanto quanto parece. Ainda consigo usar a esquerda.

Neji: - Se prepare para ir para aquela parede. --Indicando a parede mais próxima à esquerda deles.

Neji tirou uma pequena esfera de metal do bolso, uma arma que ele desenvolveu e esperava que funcionasse, a arremessou no chão e ela liberou um brilho forte e que queimou os rostos dos Vampiros mais próximos que tiveram que se afastar.

Depois pegou a mão esquerda da Tenten e correu para parede que ele tinha falado, ficou na frente dela e esperou os Vampiros formarem o novo cerco, pelo menos agora Neji estaria na frente da Tenten para protegê-la enquanto ela tratava o ferimento.

Neji contou os adversários que somavam quase 50 o que o desanimou, mas não morreria sem lutar, não mesmo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Dead Lady: Nhaa que bom que gostou XD o traidor eu não tinha certeza, mas alguém comentou pra colocar o Yondaime na história e resolvi colocar assim ... espero q goste desse cap. tmb _

_0Dany0: Hehe eu viajo de vez em quando XD e flando na sua fic mal posso esperar pela continuação ..._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Hey, nossa faz tempo que não te encontro no msn o Itachi vai aparecer logo, logo já está quase no fim então não perca XD_

_Shikatema: Que bom que vc gostou!!! Tmb amo o jeito do Shika e o Neji, nunca sei como falar dele, mas acho que no fundo ele é romantico XD espero que goste desse cap. tmb, mas naum vai ter muito romance _

_Mari-sakura-chan: Ahh hehe naum cheguei a pensar em alguém traindo o grupo do Kakashi XD Sim o Itachi está chegando e vou contar a história dele em breve ... até consegui uma namorada pra ele ItaX?? hehe nunca vi esse casal no site, mas eu gostei hauhahu, mas acho que não vou matar ninguém não...Não consigo _

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	19. PresenteXPassado

_Oiii!!! Vão me achar doida por estar atualizando as duas fics hoje, mas para compensar essa semana que eu demorei XD_

_Um toque de HinXKib Espero que gostem._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

O grupo que continuava agora estava bem menor, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto e Yondaime estavam agora na terceira câmara e como nas outras duas pessoas se encontravam ali esperando-os.

Uma garota ruiva, cabelo repicado e comprido e olhos castanhos, séria, mas que depois deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Ao seu lado um homem grande, alto e até um pouco gordo; loiro, mas com um corte de cabelo estranho que formava três tufos de cabelo o maior no topo da cabeça e dois menores sobre as orelhas. Seus nomes Tayuya e Jiroubu.

Tay: - Achei que vocês não iam chegar nunca.

Sai: - Ino e eu vamos ficar vocês continuam.

Sak: - Certo, mas tomem cuidado. Hinata-chan são apenas eles??

Fazia um tempo que Hinata não falava com o grupo, não que estivessem precisando, mas Sakura estava com um mal-pressentimento o que nunca era boa coisa. Quando chamou pela amiga ninguém respondeu.

Nar: - Hinata?? Você está ai??

Agora estavam preocupados, os dois adversários foram ignorados por alguns instantes até que Sasuke lembrou aos outros que tinham que continuar.

Nar: - Hinata deve estar em perigo...Eu vou voltar!

Sas: - Tem certeza dobe, pode não ser nada.

Nar: - Hinata jamais sairia de perto do computador em uma situação dessas.

Sak: - Tem razão, pode voltar Naruto, nós cuidamos das coisas por aqui.

Nar: - Arigatou Sakura-chan

Naruto estava preocupado e um aperto no peito o estava sufocando algo estava muito errado e ele sabia. Quando estava abrindo a porta para voltar ouviu Sasuke chamando-o.

Sas: -Ei Dobe --Naruto se virou e Sasuke jogou a chave do carro na direção dele--Não vai querer voltar a pé não é ??...Boa sorte

Naruto sorriu agradecendo e olhou para os companheiros. Ino e Sai mantinham os olhos nos adversários, Sasuke mostrava um de seus meio-sorrisos confiante, Sakura parecia aflita, mas não queria demonstrar sua preocupação com Hinata e Yondaime parecia confuso, mas sabia que existia um bom motivo para Naruto estar voltando.

Nar: - Nos vemos depois, Ja ne. --Dizendo isso fechou a grande porta de madeira e começou seu caminho para a Base dos Exterminadores.

Ino: - Testuda é melhor vocês irem, já perdemos muito tempo.

Sak: - Hai, tome conta da porquinha Sai.

Dizendo isso os três foram em direção a porta que os levaria a quarta câmara, Tayuya e Jiroubu não fizeram menção de impedi-los então apenas passaram pelos dois para continuarem a missão. Agora o grupo que iria entrar na quarta câmara estava perigosamente pequeno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nas outras salas as lutas estavam acirradas, mas tirando Tenten ninguém tinha se ferido seriamente.

Kimimaru estava transformado, mas estava perdendo agora, Kakashi podia causar ilusões e usar as chamas negras, mas no momento estava poupando energia para o golpe final. Estavam lutando com todas as forças e isso estava devastando a câmara, mas essa luta está longe de acabar.

Neji e Tenten tinham gasto todas as balas então lutavam com as armas, estavam exaustos, mas o número de Vampiros estava muito menor, menos de 30 e em breve terminariam aquela loucura.

A luta entre Gaara e Kidoumaru era a mais desigual, Gaara era muito mais forte e seu adversário sabia disso, tendo o cuidado de se manter distante nas sombras e por isso a luta estava demorando, mas Gaara estava começando a ficar irritado algo nada bom para seu adversário.

Temari e Shikamaru estavam com dificuldade para vencer Sakon, os dois juntos tinham a mesma força que ele e apenas a inteligência de Shikamaru desequilibrava a luta, mas Sakon estava subestimando o Nara o que seria seu erro fatal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Com Hinata...

Hinata tinha ficado na base dos Exterminadores e acompanhava o grupo pelo computador da sala do Kakashi, quando eles chegaram na estação ela já estava sozinha, todos tinham saído para patrulha e Tsunade, Jiraya e Rin foram para a base Norte.

Tudo estava correndo como o planejado até que ouviu algo perto da entrada e resolveu investigar, seus amigos estavam na segunda câmara e estava tudo bem, por isso não precisava se preocupar.

As luzes estavam apagadas, como estava no subsolo a luz da lua não podia ajudá-la e por isso não conseguia enxergar praticamente nada. Ela poderia usar seus poderes Vampiros, mas odiava pensar que era um deles e depois estava usando o pingente com os poderes da Sakura que impedia que ela os usasse.

??: - Sentiu saudades Hinata-chan??

Hinata deu um salto, não apenas por que a voz tinha vindo das suas costas, mas também por que conhecia muito bem a quem ela pertencia.

Hin: - K-Kiba, o que faz aqui??

Kib: - Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver.

Hinata não estava em uma situação muito agradável, Kiba conseguia enxergar perfeitamente e se aproximou lentamente fazendo-a encostar as costas na parede na tentativa de escapar. Podia sentir o medo dela, mas também sabia que os sentimentos dela por ele poderiam ter sido revividos e era por isso que ele esperava.

Kib: - Vim te buscar Hinata.

Por mais que tentasse impedir e por mais que se odiasse por aquilo, seu coração estava acelerado e não por medo, mas ele tinha falado de uma forma tão doce e as lembranças dele pareciam tão...Acolhedoras...

Lembranças...Será que ele lembrava??

Hin: - Se-Se afaste...Onegai. Como você encontrou esse lugar??

Kib: --Sorriso-- Como você pode amar alguém tão distraído?? Qual o nome dele, Naruto??

Kiba se aproximou mais e levantou o rosto dela com a mão forçando-a a encará-lo, não tinha lembranças dela, mas pelo que Orochimaru tinha dito ela sentia algo por ele e brincar com os sentimentos dela seria divertido. Deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Kib: - Normalmente vocês nos despistam antes de voltarem a base, mas no desespero o tal de Naruto esqueceu e eu e o Akamaru conseguimos encontrar o caminho, se lembra do Akamaru?? --Disse mostrando um grande cão branco atrás dele, sentado.

Hinata estava confusa, será que ele se lembrava?? Mas será que fazia diferença?? Ele era um Vampiro!! Mas até ai ela também era...Não conseguia pensar direito, ainda mais com ele tão próximo e se não fosse o medo que ainda sentia, teria desmaiado com certeza.

Hin: - Vai me levar para onde??

Kib: - Você é uma Vampira Hinata, não acha que deveria estar com outros Vampiros?? - Disse aquilo como se explicasse a uma criança que o céu é azul.

Ela não estava gostando do rumo que a conversa estava tomando, ele estava pedindo para ela ir para o lado de Orochimaru e isso não faria nunca.

Hin: - Não vou me juntar a vocês se é isso que está insinuando. --Kiba se assustou com a determinação que aquela garota frágil tinha acabado de demonstrar, mas apenas aumentou o sorriso e se aproximou mais.

Kib: - Estou gostando de você cada vez mais. Pena que não estou te dando muita escolha.

Hinata nem teve tempo de reagir, já que o espaço entre eles era quase inexistente, se tivesse sido outro Vampiro jamais deixaria que aquilo acontecesse, mas agora era tarde. Kiba se transformou muito rápido e mordeu o pescoço dela onde novamente o símbolo amaldiçoado apareceu.

Hinata cometeu o erro de esquecer que as pessoas mudam completamente depois de serem transformadas, pena que o coração dizia algo completamente diferente e mantinha a esperança de que Kiba pudesse ser como antes, carinhoso, atencioso...Mas no fundo sabia que ele provavelmente nem se lembrava mais dela...

Kiba estava se divertindo, depois que se tornou um Vampiro cresceu na hierarquia o que significava que tinha matado muito não apenas humanos, mas também Vampiros que o desafiassem. Apenas conseguia pensar em como os humanos são patéticos e não lembrava da sua vida humana, por isso não hesitou em nenhum momento.

Kiba se afastou deixando que ela caísse sobre os joelhos sentindo dor e tentando lutar contra aquilo, mas dessa vez era inútil. Hinata estava sentindo de novo aquela dor terrível e as lembranças do Kiba eram horrendas e sangrentas.

Ele se ajoelhou e tirou o cabelo que cobria o rosto dela.

Kib: - Chega de lutar Hinata, esse é seu sangue, aceite.

Hinata lutava contra aquilo e tentava se agarrar nas lembranças, principalmente nas de um loiro sorridente e auto-confiante.

Hin: - Na-Naruto-kun...

Kiba riu da tentativa dela e se levantou tirando algumas tarjas explosivas do bolso.

Kib: - Hora de acabar com esse lugar.

Akamaru que estava quieto até o momento começou a latir e rosnar, por que um loiro ofegante entrou correndo e agora observava a cena horrorizado.

Kib: - Então veio salvar sua amada...Pena que é tarde demais.

Nar: - Ora, seu!! O que você fez com ela??

Kib: - Vim apenas entregar um presente do Orochimaru, mas acho que a Hinata vai querer agradecer por ele pessoalmente...

Nar: - Você não vai encostar um dedo nela!!

Naruto estava possuído pela raiva, o sangue River fervia nas suas veias e o poder tomava conta do seu corpo, mas ao invés de continuar, Naruto se acalmou, fechou os olhos e sacou a espada. Quando abriu os olhos de novo eles estavam vermelhos com três esferas negras em volta de um círculo o que assustou Kiba.

Nar: - Se considere morto.

Kib: - Então esses são os olhos de um River...Vamos ver do que vocês são capazes...Eu esperava que você perdesse a cabeça, mas assim vai ser bem mais divertido.

Ele também sacou sua espada deixando Hinata às suas costas, se posicionando para luta e se transformou.

Aquela foi a primeira e última vez em que Kiba e Naruto se encontraram, a noite que definiu o destino da Hinata, mas ainda é cedo para dizer o que aconteceu, por que enquanto isso Sakura e os outros lutavam a última batalha de suas vidas e o que acontecer com eles vai interferir diretamente com essa luta e todos os Vampiros espalhados pelo mundo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_sakusasuke: Hey espero que esteja gostando e **(spoiler)**no anime Obito era o melhor amigo do Kakashi e fazia parte do time junto com a Rin, mas a história entre eles é mais ou menos a que eu contei...o sharingan do Kakashi era do Obito e na luta em que Obito perdeu a vida, Kakashi perdeu o olho esquerdo e Rin fez o transplante...Espero que isso explique XD_

_lovenly:Que bom que gostou, nessa fic estou no prazo a outra é que deu uma atrasadinha XP_

_Adriana PAiva: Hauhauhau nossa que bom que vc leu e ainda deixou review XD espero que continue acompanhando...Admito que gosto de ler as fics de uma vez só, mas cansa mtuuu XP..._

_Haruno Sukura: Ah não tem problema não férias é assim mesmo todo mundo viaja XD q bom q vc está gostando e já escrevi, mas amei sua fic se for escrever mais avisa que eu leio com prazer !!_

_Shikatema: Nhaa que bom que gostou e...Sim!! Pretendo que eles fiquem juntos...XD_

_Dead Lady: Hahuahua não faço idéia se vocês vão gostar da minha idéia pra namo do Itachi, mas a escolha foi mais pela aparência do que por personalidade...Continue acompanhando!!E agora vai ter mais ação e só um toquinho de romance..._

_0Dany0: Hahuhauha Nhaa continue acompanhando pq tah aqui...espero que goste_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	20. Kurenai

_Oiiiiii!!!!!!_

_Bom... Acho que vão perceber quem será a namorada do Itachi desta vez XD, mas espero que gostem..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Sasuke, Sakura e Yondaime entraram na quarta câmara, mas não encontraram ninguém. Essa era um pouco diferente das outras, menor, mal iluminada onde aparentemente havia ocorrido uma luta.

Yondaime foi ver as inscrições que não teve tempo de analisar antes, Sasuke e Sakura por mais que estivessem com pressa sabiam que aquilo poderia ser importante.

Sas: - O que diz ??

Yon: - Deixe me ver...Parece que esse lugar era um grande templo em homenagem ao Deus da escuridão Manawidan e foi criado para proteger uma jóia com o poder Dele...Aqui mostra uma imagem, estranho...parece o pingente que Orochimaru usa...

Sas: - Existe alguma relação disso com a lenda??

Yon: - Acho que sim, aqui fala que o poder era tão negativo que corrompia almas humanas com facilidade e atraía demônios para o vilarejo, por isso uma sacerdotisa era escolhida para purificar e conter a aura maligna da pedra e o melhor guerreiro era incumbido de protegê-la, foi assim por muitos anos.

Yon: - Os dois guardiões protegiam esse lugar até que morressem lutando ou ficassem velhos demais então outros eram escolhidos para assumir a responsabilidade. Essa parede inteira mostra o nome desses guardiões.

Yon: --Depois de uma pausa-- Você não vai acreditar Sasuke.

Sas: - O que??

Yon: - Aqui--Indicando os dois últimos nomes-- Yuuhi Kurenai e Uchiha Itachi os mais jovens guardiões que esse templo já teve, mas nem por isso menos qualificados. Seu clã deve ter surgido no vilarejo, aqui em Konoha como eu pensei.

Sasuke estava confuso, não por que não acreditava, já que sabia que seu irmão poderia facilmente ser o melhor de um vilarejo, mas estava pasmo por não se lembrar de absolutamente nada.

Sakura observava os dois confusa, mas conseguiu entender parte da história. Mesmo assim ainda se perguntava o que tinha acontecido naquele lugar e uma flecha presa em um dos pilar chamou sua atenção. Era uma flecha como as dela, mas deveria ter pelo menos uns 1000 anos e o mais incrível tinha um resto de energia.

Sak: "-Esse poder...É a flecha de uma sacerdotisa, mas a quanto tempo isso aconteceu??Tanta energia em uma flecha ela deveria estar lutando contra um exército no mínimo."

Sakura aprendeu desde cedo que a energia nas flechas varia de acordo com o número de inimigos, uma sacerdotisa experiente pode matar mais de um inimigo se quiser, purificando a alma dos adversários. Ela própria é capaz de fazer isso, mas apenas em situações desesperadas sacerdotisas usavam esse tipo de ataque, por que desgasta muito e pode levar a morte por falta de energia.

Por alguma razão ela guardou a flecha entre as suas, estava com o estranho pressentimento que iria precisar da ajuda daquela sacerdotisa para vencer.

Yondaime se levantou depois de um tempo e olhou para Sasuke e Sakura que também tinham acabado de notar uma nova presença na sala depois deu um meio sorriso.

Yon: - Melhor você e a Sakura continuarem.

Sak: - Tome cuidado e boa sorte.

Yon: - Não se preocupem. "E vocês vão precisar de mais sorte do que eu"

Depois que Sasuke e Sakura saíram Yondaime sacou uma espada que carregava na cintura e lançou seu desafio para a escuridão.

Yon: - Até quando vai ficar se escondendo...Kabuto.

??: - Yondaime, sempre esperto e um passo a frente, o perfeito espião e grande traidor.

Um jovem com uns 25 anos, cabelos prateados e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, óculos redondos e um sorriso cínico no rosto. Yakushi Kabuto o mais fiel, traiçoeiro e inteligente dos membros da Guarda do Orochimaru além de ser médico e braço direito dele, finalmente apareceu saindo de trás de um dos pilares.

Yon: - Nossa, não acha que está muito longe do seu dono??

Kab: - Eu recebi a honra de te matar e não pretendo fazer isso rapidamente, depois vou descobrir como você conseguiu manter sua memória...

Yon: - Você não precisa do meu corpo, por que eu venci o sangue Vampiro sozinho por pura força de vontade, então é melhor não me subestimar.

Kab: - Veremos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Agora vou contar o que acontecia com os outros enquanto Sakura e Sasuke entravam na última câmara.

Na primeira câmara...

Neji e Tenten acabaram com seus adversários, mas estavam exaustos. Havia apenas alguns corpos no chão, já que os que foram atingidos pelas balas de luz foram transformados em cinzas.

Neji recebeu um corte profundo no ombro, quando um Vampiro conseguiu se aproximar e usar uma espada para feri-lo, mas fora isso estava bem. Tenten tirando o braço machucado recebeu um ferimento sério na perna direita, mas estava viva e isso era o mais importante.

Nej: - Você está bem??

Ten: - Estou, mas devíamos ajudar o Kakashi.

Nej: - Não. Essa luta é dele e não podemos interferir.

Ten: - Tem razão, mas acho que ele não vai precisar de ajuda. Agora deixe me ver seu ombro.

Nej: - Eu estou bem, você que precisa de ajuda já perdeu sangue demais.

Kakashi recebeu um ferimento sério no estômago, estava perdendo sangue demais e o cansaço estava começando a vencê-lo, tinha que terminar com aquela loucura rápido, por isso usou o Tsukyomi o nome que arranjou para sua técnica de ilusão mais poderosa.

Kidoumaru caiu na ilusão onde Kakashi o torturou por 3 dias, uma técnica cruel e que gasta muita energia, mas aquela era a última chance de Kakashi. Neji e Tenten ficaram sem entender por que praticamente do nada Kidoumaru estava caindo sobre os joelhos sem forças, derrotado. Na ilusão se passaram 3 dias, mas na realidade não foram mais do que 3 segundos.

Kid: - Mas...o que...o que foi isso??

Kakashi que estava segurando o ferimento com uma das mãos se aproximou do seu adversário.

Kak: - Dessa vez ninguém vai me impedir.

Dizendo isso segurou com as duas mãos a espada e com um golpe horizontal cortou o pescoço do Kidoumaru, encerrando a luta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na segunda câmara...

Gaara estava irritado um péssimo sinal, Kidoumaru ficava fugindo o tempo todo e a luta estava demorando mais do que ele gostaria.

Além disso estava sendo forçado a usar as armas de luz algo que achava grosseiro e a luta demoraria séculos se continuasse daquele jeito, já tinha gastado uma carga e o desgraçado não morria.

Gaa: - Eu cansei dessa brincadeira.

Dizendo isso se transformou, seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos como os do Naruto sem presas ou garras e sua velocidade aumentou incrivelmente. Kidoumaru não sabia que Gaara era um River e nem teve tempo de perceber, por que instantes depois seu corpo caiu com um baque no chão, sem cabeça.

Shikamaru estava com o braço esquerdo quebrado e Temari tinha vários ferimentos pequenos pelo corpo, aquela luta foi rápida e muito cansativa, Sakon parecia confiante, mas também estava perto do limite e Shikamaru notou que ele estava começando a baixar a guarda.

Shik: - Amor, distraia ele por mais um tempo vamos, acabar com isso.

Tem: - Certo, mas não vou agüentar muito.

Shik: - Já volto, cuidado.

Temari estava usando seu leque gigante para causar ventos e distrair Sakon por alguns segundos não foi um problema. Depois de algum tempo Shikamaru voltou e atraiu Sakon para armadilha. Em uma parte mal iluminada do salão usou os fios de aço e tarjas explosivas para cercar a área impedindo que eles saíssem dali.

Tem: - O que você pensa que está fazendo Shikamaru?!?

Shik: - ...Não vamos conseguir vencer daquele jeito, ele é mais forte que nós dois, não tive escolha.

Tem: - Claro que teve!!

Temari estava do lado de fora desesperada, se não conseguiam vencer juntos, Shikamaru só podia estar pensando em suicídio.

Shik: - Apenas confie Temari e preciso de uma brisa aqui.

Sakon estava muito confiante, por isso nem tentou sair da armadilha. Temari não sabia o que fazer, ele queria que ela usasse o leque, mas se fizesse aquilo as tarjas seriam ativadas e os dois seriam mortos.

Sako: - Se não vão fazer nada, vou atacar.

Sakon passou a atacar Shikamaru com a espada e estava em muita vantagem, Shikamaru estava com o braço quebrado e tentava se proteger desesperadamente.

Shik: - Rápido!

Ótimo agora a escolha dela era deixar Shikamaru ser morto pela espada do Sakon ou ela própria matá-lo com vento em uma explosão.

Tem: - Kuso.

Temari decidiu confiar e com o leque causou a maior ventania que pôde mirando no Vampiro, Sakon foi lançado para os fios, mas as tarjas não explodiram, os fios se soltaram dos pilares e o enrolaram completamente e Gaara que estava escondido atrás do pilar apareceu e outro perdeu a cabeça.

Shik: - Viu?? Era apenas confiar em mim.

Tem: - Agrhh custava me contar o plano??

Shik: - Seria muito...problemático.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino e Tayuya tinham acabado de começar a luta e estavam empatadas, Tayuya usou uma técnica estranha tocando uma flauta deixando Ino atordoada, mas mesmo assim a Yamanaka não estava disposta a perder e continuava a lutar de igual para igual.

Sai e Jiroubou demoraram para começar a luta apenas se analisavam e Ino achou aquilo muito estranho, mas quando começaram ela não conseguiu acompanhar o movimento deles. Os dois se transformaram e estavam lutando em alta velocidade provavelmente querendo acabar logo com aquilo.

Tay: - Melhor se concentrar, quero me divertir um pouco antes de te matar.

Ino: - Pode deixar que vai ser bem divertido.

Vendo que agora era sério Ino e Tayuya também se transformaram, a luta foi rápida e terrível, depois de alguns segundos a câmara mal podia ser reconhecida. Jiroubou usava sua força para abrir crateras nas paredes na tentativa de acertar Sai e Tayuya foi surpreendida pela velocidade da Ino e tentava usar a espada para atacá-la, mas a loira sempre previa seus movimentos e além disso também atacava.

Essas duas lutas foram as mais rápidas, Sai venceu com relativa facilidade, seu adversário era muito mais lento que ele e morreu com a katana estancada em seu coração. Ino teve mais dificuldade com Tayuya, não que ela fosse mais forte, mas usava armadilhas e trapaças.

As duas estavam lutando perto da porta entre a terceira e quarta câmara e Sai estava lutando na ponta oposta. Ino estava vencendo. Tayuya estava ajoelhada e mal se mexia quando uma outra Vampira saiu das sombras e atacou a Yamanaka com uma espada, tudo aconteceu tão depressa que ela não teve tempo de se proteger e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e se preparar para a dor, mas ela não veio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quando abriu os olhos viu que alguém estava na sua frente, tinha recebido o golpe em seu lugar e matado a Vampira.

Ino: - Ga...Gaara??

Depois de vencer Kidoumaru e ajudar Temari e Shikamaru, Gaara resolveu ver se Ino estava bem. Quando passou pela porta viu que ela seria atacada pelas costas e não conseguiria se defender, por puro impulso entrou na frente e matou a Vampira, mas não antes de receber um golpe profundo no ombro esquerdo.(O ombro esquerdo é um lugar perigoso para ser ferido já que por lá passam veias e artéria que saem e vão para o coração, pelo menos acho que é isso XD)

Gaara caiu sobre os joelhos segurando o ombro ferido, o estrago foi grande e o volume de sangue que estava perdendo era preocupante.

Ino: - Meu Deus, por que fez isso??

Ino começou a entrar em desespero por que Gaara estava quase inconsciente e ela não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

Como as pessoas dizem só damos valor ao que temos quando finalmente as perdemos e Ino sentiu na pele aquilo e desejou nunca mais sentir aquela angústia, por que amava de mais o Sabaku e não queria perdê-lo.

Gaara estava deitado e tentou se levantar, mas a dor foi muito forte e o fez abandonar a tentativa. Ino estava desesperada e logo as lágrimas começaram a cair, o ferimento estava muito melhor do que parecia, mas mesmo assim não é fácil ver uma pessoa amada sofrer.

Gaa: - Não seja absurda, eu estou bem. --Gaara juntou forças e ficou sentado, deu um meio sorriso e limpou as lágrimas da loira.

Ino: - Você me assustou. --Encostou a testa na dele, suspirou aliviada ao ver que ele estava fora de perigo e foi procurar Temari que estava com os curativos.

Sai esperou a Yamanaka se afastar para se aproximar do Sabaku.

Sai: - Vou te dar um pouco da minha energia, vai facilitar para você sair daqui.

Gaara não tentou impedir Sai de fazer aquilo, mas fitou curioso o moreno.

Gaa: - Por que está fazendo isso??

Sai: - Por que você venceu...

Gaa: - Venci??

Sai: - Venceu uma batalha que nem sabia que estava travando.

Sai não se deu o trabalho de explicar apenas saiu da sala deixando para trás um confuso Sabaku esperando por sua Yamanaka.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Adriana Paiva:Trazendo mais para vcs XD espero que goste..._

_Lívia: Que bom que você gostou, continue acompanhando sim??_

_Haruno Sukura: Hehe você devia escrever mais tava mtu kawaii XD...O nome da fic na verdade eu não tenho 100 por cento de certeza, mas se não me engano Rogue significa vampiro em inguês...legal ter perguntado ,,,_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Que bom que gostou !! E a fic ainda vai durar um tempinho, mas acho que não passa do capítulo 25 XD está quase no fim..._

_Mari-sakura-chan: Bom...acho que não vou matar ninguém **do grupo**, o resto não me comprometo...XD...A Sakura vai lutar em breve e uhmm ela tira a espada indiretamente XP ...continue acompanhando !!_

_Immort-Aiko:Nhaa que bom que gostou...Continue acompanhando que logo, logo vai saber se Saku e Sasu vão ficar juntos ..._

_s2 Sabaku-Nara-Ino-chan s2: Hauhauhau Ficou um SaiXInoXGaara bem fraquinho, que não deu tempo de aprofundar o InoXSai, mas paciência fuhh...Que bom que está gostando XD_

_Dead Lady: Acho que já deu pra perceber quem será a namorada do Itachi...se não, não faz mal que vou contar a história deles em breve XD Que bom que você gostou do NarXHinXKib era mais pra colocar drama ..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	21. ItachiXKurenai

_Oiiii!!!!_

_Deixo um aviso que posso ter me empolgado n.n que o capítulo ficou enorme, mas espero que gostem XD Finalmente a histária de Itachi e Kurenai..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke e Sakura entraram na quinta câmara e a encontraram vazia. Ela era diferente das outras, estava bem conservada, possuía os mesmos pilares, mas na parede Norte havia um altar onde provavelmente ocorriam as cerimônias e onde agora Uchiha Itachi descansava.

Itachi estava do jeito que Sasuke tinha deixado, braços cruzados sobre o peito, a espada do clã perto da mão direita ainda presa no coração, quem o visse diria que estava apenas dormindo profundamente, seu rosto não mostrava nenhum traço de envelhecimento.

Os dois estavam em alerta, por que não encontraram ninguém, não havia nenhuma preparação para qualquer cerimônia e um silêncio macabro reinava.

Sak: - Achei que eles iam realizar uma cerimônia.

Sas: - Isso não é nada bom, é uma armadilha.

Mas foi um pouco tarde, por que Orochimaru se aproximou pelas sombras e conseguiu pegar Sakura como "refém", encostou uma adaga na garganta da garota e fez um corte comprido, mas superficial deixando o sangue banhar a pequena lâmina.

Oro: - Ainda bem que vocês não demoraram muito.

Sas: - Solte-a!!

Sak: - Como assim??

Oro: - Eu sabia que você um dia seria útil, pequena. Preciso do seu sangue para tirar a espada, Sakura e não há nada que vocês possam fazer para me impedir.

Sak: - Maldito, assim que você soltá-la eu vou te matar.

Oro: - Kukuku, não pense que vai ser tão fácil, eu me preparei bem para esse dia e não serão dois pirralhos que vão me impedir... Você já sentiu não Sakura??

Sasuke não estava entendendo, mas ficou preocupado, por que notou que Sakura estava mais pálida e fraca.

Sas: - O que você fez??

Oro: - Kukuku, essa lâmina tirou a vida de 1000 crianças, as almas delas estão presas aqui pedindo ajuda e o ódio por terem sido tiradas desse mundo tão cedo é o pior veneno para uma sacerdotisa. É melhor não sair de perto dela Sasuke, ela vai precisar da sua energia para poder purificar tantas almas.

Dizendo isso Orochimaru empurrou Sakura para Sasuke que segurou-a e a colocou no chão. Orochimaru tinha pensado em tudo, sabia que precisava do sangue da Sakura e por isso a história de que meia noite fariam uma cerimônia, tudo para separar o grupo e trazê-los o mais rápido possível. Sabia também que Sasuke protegeria Sakura com sua vida e que não sairia de perto dela se ela precisasse.

Oro: - Você é patético como seu irmão, deve ser uma maldição de família se apaixonar por sacerdotisas.

Orochimaru lentamente se aproximou do Itachi e enquanto falava passou a lâmina da adaga sobre a mão direita espalhando o sangue da Haruno sobre ela.

Sak: - Sa-Sasuke, você precisa ... impedi-lo.

Sas: - Não vou deixar você morrer...Venci Itachi uma vez e se for preciso vou vencer de novo, não se preocupe.

Sasuke falou aquilo, mas no fundo não estava tão confiante. Sakura se recuperou rápido com a ajuda da energia dele e logo estava sentada, mas Orochimaru já estava com a mão na espada e a retirou...

Ele se afastou do corpo e deixou Itachi se levantar, foi um momento de tensão por que nem ele sabia se Itachi ficaria do lado dos Exterminadores ou dos Vampiros, mas na verdade aquilo não mudaria seus planos.

Itachi se levantou devagar e Sakura notou o quanto os irmãos se pareciam. Itachi aparentava uns 25 anos, alto, cabelos negros e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, tinha os olhos de um negro profundo como os do irmão, mas com uma expressão mais cansada e misteriosa.

Ita: - Sasuke??

Os olhos dos irmãos se encontraram, Itachi parecia surpreso em ver o mais novo e Sasuke estava simplesmente estático. Aquele não era o mesmo Itachi que ele tinha lacrado, por que em 10 anos lutando contra ele, Itachi nunca, nunca tinha dito seu nome e agora depois de 1500 anos se lembrava, como era possível??

Oro: - Kukuku, então Kurenai continua tomando conta de você. A alma dela deve estar em você agora.

Ita: - Como assim??

Itachi estava completamente perdido e a dor de cabeça que sentia não estava ajudando em nada, mas logo as lembranças voltaram...

FLASHBACK ON

Itachi andava distraidamente perto do vilarejo, logo anoiteceria e seus pais ficariam preocupados, na época tinha 15 anos, mas aparentava mais. Alto para a idade e músculos moldados pelos longos treinos com espadas; podia se dizer que era o rapaz mais cobiçado do vilarejo, mas não ligava para aquilo, não no momento.

Todas as garotas eram tão fúteis, tão irritantes...Mas quem teria problemas com garotas seria Sasuke, ele ainda tinha 5 anos e já era perseguido.

Quando estava perto do rio perdido em pensamentos ouviu um grito, por puro instinto correu para o lugar e encontrou três homens segurando uma garota, ela parecia desesperada, mas não conseguia se soltar dos agressores.

Ele nem pensou no que estava fazendo simplesmente atacou os homens e os tirou de cima dela. Itachi lutou com eles com facilidade, mas recebeu alguns socos, afinal estava em desvantagem numérica. No fim os homens fugiram e ele e a garota ficaram sozinhos num incômodo silêncio.

Itachi ficou meio bobo com a beleza dela, era alta, uma das poucas que conseguiam olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, tinha longos cabelos negros e revoltos, olhos estranhamente vermelhos e tinha 15 como ele, os olhos estavam marejados pelo medo que acabara de sentir e ela pareceu tão frágil, mas aquela foi uma situação especial, depois ele viria a descobrir que ela era uma garota forte, determinada e até teimosa, mas muito fiel a seus deveres.

Os dois se fitaram por um longo tempo até que ela notou a grosseria.

Gar: - A-Arigatou. Meu nome é Yuuhi Kurenai, eu sou muito grata...

Ita: - Não se preocupe com isso sou Uchiha Itachi. Você está bem??

Kur: - Estou. Espera, você está sangrando.

Ita: - Não foi nada. --Ele estava com um pequeno corte na cabeça, mas não era nada, já tinha se ferido muito mais do que aquilo.

Kur: - Não se mexa.

Dizendo isso ela cortou uma tira de tecido do vestido branco que estava usando para limpar o sangue, colocou as duas mãos sobre o ferimento, fechou os olhos e para surpresa do Uchiha uma luz verde surgiu e o corte desapareceu.

Ita: - Arigatou.

Naquela noite os dois se apaixonaram, não conseguiam desviar os olhos e Itachi soube que por ela valia a pena lutar, pena que ele não sabia que teria que lutar e muito.

Eles passaram a se encontrar com freqüência, mas sempre em segredo, passavam a maior parte do tempo conversando ou andando juntos por lugares isolados e foi em um desses dias, quando estavam sentados e abraçados na beira de um rio, o destino resolveu tornar tudo mais emocionante.

Kur: - Itachi.

Ita: - Uhm?? O que foi??--Ela parecia nervosa com alguma coisa e isso o estava incomodando a um certo tempo, por isso nem disfarçou a preocupação que sentia.

Kur: - ...Você soube que a sacerdotisa de Manawidan morreu ontem??

Ita: - Sim.

Na noite anterior vários demônios atacaram o templo e a sacerdotisa foi morta, mas a jóia continuava segura e deveria ser passada a outra guardiã.

Kur: - Eu...eu fui escolhida para ser a nova sacerdotisa do templo. --Foi a penas um sussurro, mas Itachi sentiu a dor na voz dela.

Ele ficou surpreso, mas não demonstrou. Sabia que Kurenai era uma sacerdotisa, mas na época existiam várias sacerdotisas e muitas deixavam o "cargo" e se casavam, e no fundo essa era a esperança dele, mas agora ela passaria a vida protegendo a jóia e amar estava fora de questão.

Ita: --Riso baixo.

Kur: - Por que está rindo??

Ele estava rindo da grande peça que é o destino, por que no fim passaria a vida ao lado da pessoa que mais amava, protegendo-a, mas mesmo sabendo que ela sentia o mesmo jamais poderiam se corresponder. Depois deu um leve selinho na Yuuhi deixou um meio-sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Ita: - Estou rindo, por que você está olhando para o novo guardião do templo de Manawidan.

Agora não tinham o que fazer além de enfrentar as responsabilidades e tentar deixar de lado o amor que sentiam, parecia fácil, mas nem sempre a prática é simples.

Aos poucos se apaixonaram ainda mais, vivendo um amor proibido em muitos aspectos. O clã Uchiha era muito importante na época e Itachi como primogênito do líder do clã estava sendo pressionado a se casar com alguém da alta sociedade, mas Kurenai era filha de servos, além claro de ser uma sacerdotisa. Itachi resistia as tentativas dos pais e mantinham o romance em segredo, por que se os aldeões soubessem o mandariam para as terras além mar para separá-los, já essa relação poderia diminuir os poderes dela.

Muitos suspeitavam, mas nunca conseguiam provas e os dois faziam um ótimo trabalho juntos, em dois anos os demônios aprenderam a ficar longe do vilarejo, foi uma época de paz e prosperidade, e mesmo com os poderes de Kurenai mais fracos, Itachi compensava com sua grande habilidade com espada...Pena que em uma noite tudo teve fim.

Kurenai estava tratando de uma senhora doente enquanto ele esperava pacientemente do lado de fora, estava distraído olhando a lua e não viu que Rin se aproximava. Rin a filha do chefe do vilarejo, maior candidata a esposa do Uchiha e na opinião dele a mais irritante das garotas.

Rin: - Itachi-kun, o que você está fazendo aqui??

Itachi não queria se distrair com ela no momento então simplesmente olhou através dela e continuou a esperar por Kurenai.

Rin: - Você continua me ignorando, mas não pense que vai continuar assim.

Sem aviso Rin pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou, não foi um beijo longo por que não foi correspondido, mas mesmo assim suas conseqüências foram devastadoras, por que Kurenai presenciou a cena.

Itachi empurrou Rin, mas Kurenai já estava correndo para longe, ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e a vista embaçada a levou de volta para o templo enquanto ele tentava alcançá-la desesperado deixando Rin para trás com um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Kurenai parou na porta da quinta câmara e deixou o corpo escorregar até ficar sentada, na verdade sabia que não tinha direito de ficar nervosa com ele, afinal era um amor impossível desde o início e esse pensamento doía mais do que ter visto aquele beijo, por que eles não poderiam ficar juntos...nunca.

Itachi chegou na quarta câmara a tempo de ouvir Kurenai trancando a porta, estava confuso e não fazia idéia do que diria, por isso começou a juntar coragem enquanto se aproximava de onde conseguia ouvir os baixos soluços da Yuuhi.

Ita: - Kurenai, por favor me deixe entrar.

Kur: -...

Ita: - Você sabe que não sinto nada pela Rin, ela que pulou em cima de mim...

Kur: - ...

Depois de alguns segundos Kurenai abriu a porta, sem lágrimas, sem dor, apenas ela com um semblante calmo, mas por mais que tentasse sua voz saiu embargada.

Kur: - O que estamos fazendo Itachi??

Ita: - Como assim??

Kur: - Você vai ter que se casar e eu vou ter que continuar aqui, eu não quero ter que sofrer sempre que ver você e sua esposa juntos...Quero parar de sentir isso o mais rápido possível...Não existe futuro para nós...para mim...--Dizer aquilo estava sendo muito doloroso para ela, mas para ele estava sendo devastador.

Ita: - Não...não seja absurda, eu estive pesquisando e vou encontrar um jeito de acabar com essa maldita jóia, apenas...tenha paciência.

Dizendo isso abraçou a Yuuhi enquanto pensava nas palavras dela.

O problema foi que para eles o tempo estava esgotado, a jóia de Manawidan sentiu a dor e decepção no coração da Kurenai mesmo que por poucos instantes e isso aumentou ainda mais sua força negativa e acabou atraindo os demônios que circundavam o vilarejo e que não eram poucos.

Enquanto eles estavam no templo o vilarejo estava sendo destruído e logo os demônios passaram pelas primeiras câmaras. Apesar de estarem despreparados, os dois lutaram sozinhos durante a noite inteira contra uma horda de demônios que não paravam de surgir.

No fim estavam exaustos e Kurenai decidiu encerrar a luta, lançou uma flecha com quase todo seu poder e pediu a espada do Itachi. Aquela era uma espada especial, o presente que a sacerdotisa dá ao guerreiro como símbolo do dever dele de protegê-la e nela é escrito uma profecia direcionada aos dois.

Itachi entregou a espada e só depois percebeu a loucura que ela estava pensando.

Ita: - Não faça isso. Kurenai!!

Kur: - Aishiteiru, Itachi-kun. Proteja as pessoas por favor e me perdoe por deixar com você um fardo tão grande.--Ela criou uma barreira ao redor do Uchiha, para que ele não se ferisse ou tentasse impedi-la.

Kurenai tirou o colar do pescoço onde a jóia sempre estava e tocou-a com a ponta da espada enquanto fazia o encantamento e outros demônios invadiam o salão. Naquela noite ela usou sua própria alma para lacrar a maior parte do poder de Manawidan na espada, no processo purificou a alma de todos aqueles demônios, tudo ficou no mais completo silêncio e Itachi não pode fazer nada.

Kurenai estava morta e Itachi nunca mais foi o mesmo, mais tarde ele decidiu que o templo deveria ser escondido e uma grande explosão levou o lugar para o esquecimento ao ser soterrado junto com o corpo da amada e a jóia, enquanto a espada ficou com ele.

Os sobreviventes fugiram com medo que Manawidan lançasse uma maldição sobre eles por acabarem com o templo e não fazerem mais as cerimônias, mas nem a distância impediu que anos mais tarde os Vampiros surgissem.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Harunu Sukura: Nhaa que bom que gostou!!! Na verdade eu tava achando que tinha exagerado no Gaara, mas pensando bem ele é foda assim mesmo XD O Sasuke é só daqui pra frente Continue acompanhando...n.n_

_Analu-san:XD que bom que está gostando e normal (pelo menos pra mim) as vezes fico tão intretida com uma fic que acabo sonhando com ela tmb hauhau Continue acompanhando sim??_

_0Dany0: Ah magina sem pressa e (sei que sempre falo, mas para não perder o hábito) continue acompanhando..._

_s2 PinkCherry s2: Nossa eu assumo que demorei pra caramba pra bolar um plano digno do Shikamaru e concordo quem dera eu tivesse um namorado fofo que nem eles, mas eu idealizo demais T.T triste...Bom ignorando essa parte finalmente estamos chegando a um fim então não perca XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Sim o grupo que você está pensando é esse mesmo...E o melhor vem no fim (pelo menos é o que eu espero), por isso aguarde SakuXSasu vem em breve XD...Nossa 124 reviews nunca esperaria por tantas em tão pouco tempo, mas isso é só graças a vocês que postam sempre minhas inspirações n.n_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Nhaa que bom que gostou e bom acho que sua pergunta já foi respondida não?? XD_

_Dead Lady: Que bom que gostou!! Tirei o Kakashi da Kurenai e troquei pelo Itachi uma troca justa (pelo menos pra mim que amo os dois) XD...Será que a Sakura e o Sasuke serão os próximos guardiões?? Hehe --suspense-- Mas vai ser logo logo..._

_s2 Yora Shyra s2:Entaum acho que nem vai dar mais tempo pra colocar SaiXInoXGaara infelizmente, mas espero que tenha gostado e continue lendo..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	22. Orochimaru

_Oiii!!!_

_Bom...vou avisar que a próxima atualização vai ser apenas domingo (nas duas fics), por que vou estar viajando, mas espero que gostem XD_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&_**

Itachi estava preso em lembranças, a alma de Kurenai passou da espada para ele e deve tê-las trazido de volta e agora ele não estava mais do lado dos Vampiros, não era o mesmo Itachi que Sasuke tinha lacrado, agora protegeria os humanos como tinha prometido a tanto tempo atrás e Sasuke soube disso assim que os olhos do irmão se encontraram com os dele.

Mas Orochimaru não se importava com a decisão dele, por que agora tinha a espada e a jóia de Manawidan. Itachi tinha se levantado e se preparava para atacar, enquanto Sakura estava com uma flecha no arco e Sasuke com a espada em mãos.

Oro: - Kukuku, eu suspeitei que você iria recuperar a memória...Não gostariam de saber por que o clã Uchiha foi amaldiçoado??

É claro que queriam e o silêncio foi a confirmação que Orochimaru precisava.

Oro: - Kukuku, então vou contar. Em uma noite Kurenai dividiu o poder da jóia de Manawidan, mas ninguém sabia daquilo com exceção de Itachi, que ordenou que o templo fosse demolido e ele ficou escondido nas profundezas dessa montanha...

Oro: - Eu estava no vilarejo naquela noite e sobrevivi ao ataque dos demônios, mas queria o poder de Manawidan, por isso não fugi, continuei em Konoha e demorei anos para desenterrar esse lugar e encontrar a jóia. --Indicando a pedra em seu colar-- ela estava bem aqui intacta assim como o templo, mas quando a toquei liberei uma maldição sobre todos que tinham o mesmo sangue que eu, no caso nosso clã.

Sas: - Então por que eu e o Itachi só nos transformamos quando fomos mordidos por Vampiros??

Ita: - Kurenai, mesmo com a alma na espada deve ter nos protegido, você era muito pequeno, mas ela sempre gostou muito de você Sasuke, é uma aliança de sangue.

Sak: -"Resumindo...Kurenai sacrificou a vida para dividir os poderes daquela jóia maldita, Itachi e os sobreviventes daquele massacre saíram do país, mas o desejo por poder do Orochimaru o manteve em Konoha, ele encontrou a jóia e sua ganância deve ter acordado o poder e com a menor parte da energia foi capaz de amaldiçoar todos que tinham o mesmo sangue que ele, o clã Uchiha. Se Orochimaru tivesse conseguido a jóia com seu poder máximo, provavelmente não existiriam mais humanos, apenas Vampiros.

Sak: - "Mas o desejo da Kurenai de proteger Itachi e Sasuke foi tão forte que impediu que eles fossem transformados formando uma aliança de sangue, ou seja, enquanto Itachi e Sasuke viverem Kurenai continuará a protegê-los e guiá-los por que esse desejo dela corre nas veias deles e provavelmente a mistura dessa aliança e do poder de Manawidan deve ter dado origem aos Rivers."

Oro: - Kukuku Agora o poder de Manawidan será meu e vou ser capaz de controlar todos os Vampiros definitivamente. Demorei muito para aprender a controlar a jóia, mas agora com seu poder máximo vou exterminar a raça humana.

Sas: - Maldito.

Sakura lançou a flecha, mas um estranho poder foi emanado pela pedra e bloqueou o ataque.

Oro: - Kukuku, a jóia quer seu poder de volta e não vai permitir que vocês interfiram.

Dizendo isso Orochimaru puxou o colar segurando o pingente e como Kurenai fez tantos anos antes tocou a ponta da espada na superfície lisa da jóia, causando uma forte luz que cegou os outros três e os lançou para trás.

Sak: - O que é isso?? "Meu Deus, esse poder é incrível..."

Itachi estava perto demais e teve que se afastar ficando lado a lado com Sasuke que estava ao lado de Sakura, ele estava sentindo dor no ferimento, mas era algo suportável e agora não era hora para ficar abatido por causa de uma dorzinha.

Ita: - Kuso, esse é o poder verdadeiro da jóia, não podemos mais detê-lo.

Sakura estava lutando para permanecer de pé, aquela energia maligna era tão forte que para uma sacerdotisa era sufocante; Sasuke estava impressionado e mesmo não querendo admitir estavam perdidos.

Oro: - Kukukuhahaha...Agora vamos ver se os Rivers da Kurenai são tão bons quanto os Vampiros de Manawidan. Se entreguem ao meu poder!!

Orochimaru estava muito estranho, completamente possuído pelo poder e enquanto ria alucinado a jóia emanou um brilho vermelho intenso. O problema foi que o sangue River estava respondendo ao chamado e o lado mais selvagem do sangue deles começou a tomar conta.

Não apenas os irmãos, mas todos os Rivers e Vampiros estavam se transformando o que incluía Sai, Ino, Gaara, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Yondaime, Kabuto e Temari, o lado bom foi que os ferimentos mais sérios como os do Kakashi e Gaara foram curados, mas se continuassem poderiam lutar entre si.

E para horror da Sakura não era uma transformação normal.

No corpo de Sasuke o selo amaldiçoado surgiu e de lá chamas vermelhas passaram a emergir aos poucos, às vezes parando e ficando pretas quando ele tentava se libertar, mas assim que isso acontecia uma nova onda de luz vermelha era emanada pela jóia e as chamas continuavam avançando.

Sak: - Desgraçado!!

Sakura lançou outra flecha em Orochimaru, mas ela simplesmente foi repelida de novo. Sasuke continuava se transformando agora totalmente fora de si e gritando de dor, Itachi passava pelo mesmo processo, mas nele aquilo estava demorando mais.

Oro: - Hahuahua não adianta Sakura, espere só um pouquinho que já vou cuidar de você, o que acha de ser morta por seu amado??

Sakura estava a beira do desespero, mas se lembrou da flecha da Kurenai e decidiu que aquela era a hora.

Sak: - "Por favor Kurenai, me ajude a deter Orochimaru...Vou ajudar o Sasuke nem que isso custe minha vida"

Ela reuniu muita força espiritual naquela flecha e aproveitou que Orochimaru estava tão confiante que nem ligava para o que ela estava fazendo, seu grande erro.

Sak: - Morra, maldito!!

A flecha rompeu as barreiras da jóia e a acertou em cheio. Orochimaru apenas olhou horrorizado enquanto a flecha liberava seu poder e purificava a pedra, mas nem aquilo foi o bastante por que ela ficou apenas trincada.

Sasuke continuou se transformando, de forma mais lenta, mas agora a transformação estava quase no fim; sua pele estava escura, os olhos amarelos sob o fundo negro, um tipo de estrela negra entre os olhos e o cabelo estava bem mais longo dando uma aparência realmente demoníaca ao Uchiha.

Itachi por outro lado parou de se transformar e aos poucos foi voltando ao normal, estava muito debilitado, mas pelo menos não estava sob o comando do Orochimaru. Ele caiu sobre os joelhos e não conseguiu se levantar, estava resistindo àquele poder graças a Kurenai de novo por que as almas deles agora eram uma e o poder dela estava purificando a energia da jóia.

Oro: - kukuku Sasuke mate seu irmão!!

Sas: - Uahh!!!!!!!!!

O grito do Sasuke ecoou pelo salão marcando o fim da transformação e, obedecendo ao comando do Orochimaru ele pulou para golpear o irmão caído criando uma cratera de pelo menos três metros de diâmetro no chão.

Itachi teria morrido se não tivesse rolado para o lado e pulado em seguida se distanciando do golpe, ele estava com a espada do irmão em mãos pronto para a luta, mas vendo o estrago que Sasuke tinha causado com um único soco aquela espada parecia um brinquedo.

O mais velho se viu obrigado a se transformar, mas não se atrevia a chegar perto do irmão, ficou apenas desviando dos golpes tentando inutilmente pensar em uma saída, Sasuke era mais rápido e mais forte e se continuasse daquele jeito Itachi estava perdido...

&&&&&&&&&&

Sak: - "Eu...Eu falhei..."

Sakura estava arrasada, cansada, sem energia e mesmo assim não tinha conseguido ajudar o Sasuke...Era uma inútil...Uma fraca...Viu aquele golpe e sentiu que estava perdendo o Uchiha...Perdendo outra pessoa que amava para Orochimaru...Já não bastava ter perdido os pais??

Talvez tenha sido intuição ou talvez impulso causado pelo medo, mas Sakura correu até o Uchiha e o abraçou pelas costas.

Sak: - Sasuke, não me deixe sozinha, por favor eu não quero te perder...

Sasuke estava sendo tragado pela escuridão de novo, sentiu aquele vazio, aquela solidão, na verdade nunca se sentira tão sozinho, algo estava faltando, faltava luz, faltava alguém, mas quem?? No começo tentou lutar, mas depois desistiu, voltaria às trevas o lugar ao qual pertencia.

Não tinha medo da escuridão ou coisas do tipo, tinha medo da solidão aquele sentimento de ser deixado, de não ser capaz de manter as pessoas consigo, aquilo era sufocante e se não odiasse tanto aquele sentimento teria se entregado às trevas com muito mais facilidade.

??: - Sasuke...

Alguém estava chorando e chamando seu nome, de quem era aquela voz?? Ele não conseguia se lembrar, era uma garota com certeza, mas ele sentiu algo estranho, mesmo não sabendo quem era sabia que não queria ouvi-la chorar ou vê-la sofrer, será que ela era especial??

Sas: - "Quem é...por que eu me importo tanto??"

??: - ...não me deixe sozinha, por favor eu não quero te perder...

Sas: - "Quem poderia se importar tanto comigo??"

Sasuke pode sentir a dor da garota, a solidão que o coração dela sentia, não por que ia perdê-lo, mas uma solidão que já existia a algum tempo, então não era apenas ele que sentia aquilo. Aos poucos sentiu os braços dela ao redor do corpo e aquela solidão se esvaindo, deixando apenas seu corpo cansado e mente desorientada.

Sakura estava chorando e apenas notou que Sasuke estava voltando ao normal quando nenhuma marca estava em seu corpo. No fundo estava assustada por que também sentiu a solidão do coração dele, eram mais parecidos do que pensavam e aquilo os ligou anda mais.

Sakura afrouxou os braços e ia se distanciar, mas sentiu a mão do Uchiha sobre eles.

Sas: - Por favor...Fica comigo, só mais um pouco.

Sakura se assustou com as palavras do Uchiha, mas ficou feliz ao ver que ele estava bem e por isso voltou a envolver a cintura dele e apoiar o rosto nas suas costas, mandando um pouco do seu poder, o bastante para purificar a energia da jóia e evitar a transformação.

Oro: - kukuku, talvez eu tenha subestimado as sacerdotisas, vou me certificar que não exista mais nenhuma quando o Sol nascer.

O poder da jóia estava mais fraca, mas mesmo assim Orochimaru tinha vantagem, Itachi e Sasuke estavam esgotados por terem que lutar contra a transformação, Sakura mal conseguia ficar em pé por estar mandando energia para Sasuke, mas ainda havia esperança.

Itachi se transformou e começou a atacar Orochimaru, ele não estava lutando mal, mas o cansaço estava claro. Com um golpe forte ele conseguiu jogar Orochimaru contra o altar e ele ficou exatamente de frente para Sasuke, exatamente como o Uchiha mais velho queria.

Oro: - Você vai morrer hoje Itachi.

Ita: - Talvez, mas você vem comigo.

Itachi usou toda velocidade que pode e segurou Orochimaru pelas costas quando ele se afastou do altar, impedindo que fugisse.

Ita: - Hoje é um bom dia para morrer não acha??

Oro: - Miserável, me solta!!

Ita: - Sasuke!!!

Sasuke não queria acreditar no que o irmão estava planejando, mas infelizmente não era hora de contestar as idéias dele, por isso reuniu o máximo de energia que pode em sua espada.

Sas: - Vamos acabar com isso hoje. "Gomen Itachi..."

Sakura mandou mais energia para o Uchiha e Sasuke soltou todo aquele poder em uma estocada, como uma flecha de luz negra que percorreu o salão, atravessou o coração do Orochimaru, mas feriu gravemente Itachi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_sakusasuke: Magina XD... É eu fui cruel com o Itachi, mas espero que tenha gostado ..._

_Mari-sakura-chan: Nhaa espero que tenha gostado desse SakuXSasu XD Não sei se ficou muito claro a relação do Sasuke com Itachi e Kurenai, mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar..._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Ahhh que bom que você gostou, na verdade fiquei com medo da reação dos leitores por que nunca vi um ItaXKur...Tmb to com saudadinhas de fala com você no msn..._

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Que bom !! Continue acompanhando sim e bom..acho que a sua pergunta foi respondida XD_

_Sabaku no Nara Ino-chan: Que bom que gostou XD então só me resta continuar escrevendo n.n_

_Dead Lady: Hauhauhau Nossa estava preocupada, mas que bom que gostou do ItaXKur e sim notei que você ama o Itachi hauhau (com razão) Ele em toda sua frieza é lindoo n.n tmb tenho uma queda por ele, mas ainda sou mais o Sasuke XD_

_Analu-san: Nhaa espero que suas perguntas tenham sido respondidas, mas qualquer dúvida é só perguntar n.n hehe continue acompanhando XD_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!!!!_**

**_Sarychann_**


	23. Fim?

_Oiiii !!_

_ Desculpem a demora, mas já estou trazendo a atualização...Espero que gostem_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura e Sasuke estavam exaustos, mas mesmo assim correram para ver como Itachi estava. Orochimaru ainda estava vivo quando Sasuke o empurrou de lado para permitir que Sakura curasse o irmão.

Oro: - kukuku...Sempre idiota Itachi enquanto a jóia existir vocês estão condenados a lutar kukuku, outros virão, por que a ganância é inata nos humanos...kukuku enquanto eles existirem vocês continuarão lutando sempre, sempre e sempre...

Sasuke viu a vida deixar o corpo do Orochimaru e sentiu um arrepio com a verdade e profecia nas palavras dele, depois tirou a jóia de Manawidan dos dedos sem-vida do inimigo. Será que era o fim mesmo?? Como desejava que aquele inferno acabasse e inconscientemente olhou para a Haruno de joelhos perto do irmão.

Sak: - Sasuke não vou conseguir curar o Itachi...

Sasuke não disse nada, mas colocou as mãos sobre as da Haruno e mandou mais energia para ela, por mais que Itachi tivesse lutado contra ele por muito tempo ainda era seu irmão e ainda tinham muito o que conversar...

Sas: - Vamos Itachi, preciso falar com você, não morra.

Aos poucos o rosto do Uchiha mais velho foi ganhando cor e apesar de estar bem fraco sobreviveria, apesar de que Sakura e Sasuke não conseguiam nem se levantar.

Sak: - Itachi, não se esforce, está fora de perigo, mas precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes.

Itachi estava ardendo em febre e provavelmente estava desorientado pela dor, queria se levantar, mas Sasuke não permitiu.

Ita: - Entre sangue e gritos um líder surgirá...Quando dois se tornarem um...O rancor que vence o tempo acabará...O verdadeiro poder de uma alma...Na noite mais sombria brilhará...O poder ilimitado do Amor...Sempre prevalecerá...

Sas: - O que você está falando??

Ita: - Essa é a profecia da espada que deve se concretizar hoje. A espada e a jóia, dois que se tornaram um; o líder que surgiu, Orochimaru; o rancor que irá acabar é o dever de Kurenai para proteger essa pedra maldita; o verdadeiro poder da alma é o desejo de proteger alguém e o poder do Amor é a aliança do sangue, o poder que Kurenai nos deu...Agora tudo faz sentido...Sasuke use as chamas negras e queime a jóia de Manawidan.

Sasuke e Sakura não entenderam toda a profecia, mas não custava tentar. As chamas negras de Sasuke envolveram a jóia lentamente, o poder que restava ainda formou uma barreira, mas com um pouco mais de força foi rompida e enfim a jóia foi consumida pelo fogo, desaparecendo...

Ita: - Finalmente, os Vampiros não existem mais.

Sak: - E os Rivers??

Ita: - ...

Sas: - Itachi??

Ita: - ... Os que foram algum dia Vampiros vão se tornar humanos, mas...

Itachi hesitou um pouco encarando os dois, naquela luta contra Orochimaru ele notou o quanto Sasuke e Sakura estavam apaixonados e temia a reação deles.

Sas: - Mas??

Ita: - Mas para nós, Sasuke, não há o que possamos fazer, a aliança de sangue nos mantêm imortais...

Sak: - N-Não...

Sakura empalideceu e recuou alguns passos inseguros, aquilo foi um golpe forte e mesmo que não tenha sido surpresa a Haruno ainda mantinha a esperança que Sasuke se tornasse mortal quando tudo acabasse. Sasuke não disse nada, mas Itachi viu que o irmão estava abalado, o mais novo deixou a franja cair sobre os olhos, ajudou o irmão a levantar e lembrou de pegar a espada do clã, mas não disse nada.

Sas: - Vamos embora...Mas Sakura não fale isso para os outros...Eles não precisam saber...

Sak: - Hai...

O destino é tudo, mas não costuma ser gentil ou agradável, infelizmente depois de unir aquelas duas pessoas tão solitárias estava condenando as a voltar a solidão que tanto temiam...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na Base dos Exterminadores...

Hinata estava no chão por causa da dor enquanto Kiba e Naruto lutavam, a destruição era incrível, em menos de cinco minutos as paredes tinham crateras e o chão estava todo quebrado. Naruto estava ganhando, já que os Rivers são muito mais velozes e conseguem prever muito bem os movimentos dos adversários, mas foi nesse instante que os três começaram a se transformar e a sorte mudou.

Kiba aceitou a transformação, sua pele escureceu, os olhos ficaram amarelos sob o fundo negro e seu cabelo cresceu; enquanto Naruto lutava contra ela...Akamaru latia e rosnava para seu próprio dono, mas ele não ligava; Kiba deu um chute no estômago do loiro fazendo-o rolar alguns metros e pegou a espada dele.

Kib: - E pensar que eu quase perdi para você, morra Naruto!

Naruto viu a morte chegando, não iria conseguir lutar contra a transformação e se defender ao mesmo tempo. Kiba não mostraria perdão, com a espada nas mãos ele se preparou para atravessar o coração do loiro.

Naruto fechou os olhos se preparando para a dor, mas ela não veio por que foi Kiba quem teve o coração atravessado; o Uzumaki ficou olhando estático a pequena mão da Hyuuga atravessando o corpo do inimigo.

Hinata estava chorando, ela lutou muito, conseguiu manter a memória com sua própria força de vontade e impedir parte da transformação graças ao amuleto da Sakura, mas decidir entre Naruto e Kiba foi uma luta ainda mais difícil que a primeira, mesmo assim o coração dela pertencia ao Uzumaki e apesar de não ter esquecido completamente Kiba não podia permitir que ele matasse o loiro.

Naruto estava exausto e as chamas vermelhas tomavam conta de seu corpo, mas ele se aproximou da garota, gentilmente a ajudou a tirar a mão do corpo do Inuzuka, carinhosamente beijou a cabeça dela e a abraçou deixando que ela derramasse as lágrimas que quisesse. Hinata tinha se transformado em Vampira pela primeira e última vez.

Hin: - Eu...Eu... --Hinata estava desesperada e só conseguia ver o sangue em suas mãos, mas a escolha tinha sido feita.

Nar: - Tudo bem...Tudo bem...Acabou...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yondaime não teve problemas para matar Kabuto, quando os dois começaram a se transformar ao invés de lutar ele se transformou tomando o cuidado de manter o controle e isso foi a chave da vitória.

Na verdade estava contando com o sucesso de Sakura e Sasuke para voltar ao normal depois, mas Kabuto nem conseguiu se defender.

Yondaime usou a velocidade para dar uma série de golpes no adversário depois que ele caiu de joelho pegou a espada dele e a sua, tocou o pescoço dele com as duas frias lâminas formando um "X" e com um movimento rápido a cabeça do lacaio do Orochimaru rolou alguns metros.

Yon: - Não foi dessa vez, Kabuto.

Ele até pensou em ajudar Sasuke e Sakura, mas não demorou muito para sentir a transformação passar, sua pele voltou ao normal e os símbolos em chama logo sumiram também.

Yon: - Então conseguiram...Orochimaru subestimou esses garotos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Com a ajuda de Sakura e Sasuke os três saíram da câmara, encontraram primeiro Yondaime, depois Ino e Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru e Sai estavam na outra câmara e os últimos a se juntarem ao grupo foram Kakashi, Tenten e Neji.

O grupo saiu em silêncio da estação, tinham muitas perguntas, mas tudo seria esclarecido mais tarde. Chegando pertos dos carros pararam, se viraram para a entrada da estação uma última vez e Shikamaru apertou o detonador, fechando a entrada do templo e com sorte o destruindo também.

Shik: - Agora podemos ir.

Kak: - E pelo visto Naruto não voltou para nos buscar.--Suspiro

Nej: - Não importa, estamos livres...

Aquele era um pensamento estranho, depois de passar a vida inteira combatendo Vampiros tudo teve um fim e sem querer todos se perguntaram o que fariam agora.

Kak: - Merecemos uma festa.

O Sol nascia em um novo amanhã e os 11 foram para a Base do Norte, onde encontraram Tsunade, Jiraya e Rin na porta quase angustiados. A felicidade estava estampada nos rostos deles, mas Kakashi notou o clima estranho entre Sakura e Sasuke.

Gaara e Ino andavam de mãos dadas; quando estavam chegando Neji pegou Tenten no colo e recebeu o som doce da gargalhada da amada; Shikamaru e Temari estavam abraçados; Sakura e Sasuke também estavam de mãos dadas e quando Rin viu o Hatake correu na direção dele e o abraçou.

Rin: - Vocês demoraram, pensei que nunca mais iria te ver.

Kakashi não pensou muito no que fazer, estavam tão próximos que acabou não resistindo, tirou a máscara e a beijou, Rin logo correspondeu e o beijo foi se aprofundando cada vez mais como se eles dependessem daquilo para viver e só se separaram por que precisavam de ar.

??: - Hey minna!!!!!!

Os dois se viraram confusos e encontraram Uzumaki Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata correndo na direção deles.

Kak: - Naruto, o que aconteceu??

Nar: - Ah isso, tivemos uns...probleminhas...

O estado do Uzumaki era lamentável, não que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, afinal todos estavam cheios de cortes, suados, cansados e com as roupas em pedaços, mas estavam felizes.

Depois de trocarem histórias na frente da Base, o movimento começou a aumentar na rua e o grupo de 16 pessoas, 13 em estado lastimável conversando alegremente às 5 da manhã não poderia ser chamado de normal, por isso foram para casa do Hatake comemorar.

Enquanto Tsunade e Jiraya arrumavam as coisas os 13 foram tomar banho e se trocar. A casa do Hatake era enorme, Naruto contou 5 banheiros com chuveiro, 6 quartos, uma churrasqueira, piscina e esse era apenas o começo.

Sasuke e Sakura não estavam tão empolgados como os outros, mas Naruto estava de olho nos dois e não deixaria que eles fugissem. Os garotos pegaram roupas do Hatake emprestadas, em sua maioria eram pretas, mas nada que uma bela revistada no armário não resolvesse e as garotas conseguiram roupas na casa da Rin que ficava perto.

Sasuke estava vestindo uma camisa branca e um jeans escuro com correntes pelo qual teve que ter uma pequena conversa com Naruto; Sai vestia uma regata preta e uma calça preta; Gaara conseguiu uma calça jeans, vestiu uma camiseta branca e uma camisa listrada manga curta por cima; Naruto achou uma regata laranja e um shorts preto; Shikamaru encontrou uma regata verde e vestiu uma capri jeans um pouco rasgada; Neji usava um shorts jeans e uma camisa azul manga curta e o próprio Kakashi vestia uma camisa branca manga curta e uma calça jeans clara, também tirou a máscara e a faixa revelando os dois olhos negros com uma cicatriz sobre o esquerdo.

Itachi teve alguns problemas, afinal esteve lacrado por 1500 anos, com uma ajuda dos outros vestiu uma capri jeans escura e rasgada, uma regata branca e uma camisa grafite com a manga dobrada sobre ela e Yondaime vestiu uma camisa branca com desenhos em prata e uma calça jeans.

Quando os garotos desceram as escadas para irem para o jardim onde a festa aconteceria encontraram as garotas chegando.

Tenten usava um vestido branco florido e estava com o cabelo solto; Sakura usava uma saia branca e uma frente única rosa; Temari usava uma bermuda jeans e uma regata roxa; Hinata usava uma capri jeans e uma frente única azul clara; Ino usava uma saia jeans curta e uma regata branca e Rin usava um vestido branco.

No fundo estavam caindo de sono, mas quando começaram as comemorações ainda eram 11 da manhã e o dia prometia ser quente, os casais inconscientemente se formaram e encontraram Jiraya na churrasqueira preparando o almoço e olhando descaradamente para Tsunade que tomava Sol na beira da piscina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Hauhau eu pretendia matar o Itachi, mas tenho uma última missão para ele XD...Concordo, o Sasuke tá com uma vidinha pior que a morte fui um tanto má com ele assumo n.n Continue acompanhando!!_

_0Dany0: Sim sim não importa...Continue acompanhando tmb XD_

_Adriana Paiva: Espero que continue gostando n.n_

_Analu-san:Hehe peguei pesado com os Uchiha, mas fazer o que XP Continue acompanhando!!_

_Haruno Sukura: Nhaa que bom que gostou mesmo que tenha sido um tanto triste n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse tmb XD_

_Mari-sakura-chan: Nhaa acho que terei que te desapontar ainda vou precisar do Itachi XD hehe você notou que eu literalmente viajooo longe nas fics, mas mesmo sendo uma UA tentei colocar bastante coisa do anime ...Espero que continue gostando XD_

_Sabaku no Nara Ino-chan: Espero que tenha gostado XD_

_Hyuuga Enzan: Para acabar com a sua curiosidade hehe Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando n.n_

_Dead Lady: Fechado o Itachi é todo seu e o Sasuke fica pra mim XD huahua nossa todo mundo achou que eu matei o Itachi o.O seria muita maldade minha (deu vontade, mas ainda preciso dele XP) Que bom que gostou do SakuXSasu um plágio do anime, mas acho a cena mais linda dos dois...Continue acompanhando_

_Hinatinha Hawkeye: Nhaa que bom que você gostou do ItaXKur não pensei que fossem gostar tanto desse casal fico feliz XD Espero que tenha gostado desse tmb n.n_

_s2 Lai-chan s2:Então acho que esse capítulo acabou com a sua curiosidade (pelo menos um pouco XD) Continue acompanhando..._

_ Bom...o fim está próximo...obrigada foram tantas reviews fofas n.n_

**_Continuem deixando Reviews onegai!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	24. Existe futuro?

_ Oiiii!!_

_ Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, não é muito longo, mas espero que gostem ..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois do almoço as garotas pularam na água com Naruto as acompanhando, mas os outros ficaram tomando cerveja e conversando perto da churrasqueira sob a sombra e foi ali que Kakashi flagrou Sasuke olhando para a garota de cabelos róseos que nadava e aproveitou que os outros estavam distraídos brigando com o Uzumaki para conversar com o Uchiha.

Sakura tentava se animar e ficar contente com as amigas, mas às vezes se lembrava das palavras do Uchiha mais velho e seus olhos encontravam os de Sasuke, como se perguntasse como seria o amanhã, mas sem encontrar a resposta.

Kak: - Sasuke, o que aconteceu na quinta câmara??

Sas: - ...

Kak: - Está escrito na testa de vocês que algo muito errado aconteceu.

Sas: - Eu...--suspiro-- Eu ainda sou um River...

Kakashi ficou chocado com aquilo, ele achou que o Uchiha tinha deixado de ser um River como ele e os outros.

Kak: - ...Sasuke, uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos, e acho que você também. É que os humanos estão destinados a muitas coisas, mas solidão não é uma delas...

Sas: - Não sou humano...--Uma resposta patética, mas a única que o Uchiha poderia dar.

Kak: - Você sabe que Sakura vai te seguir até o inferno se for preciso...

Sas: - Eu sei.

Kak: - E você não vai transformá-la.--Soou como uma pergunta, mas ele sabia muito bem a resposta.

Sas: - Nunca.

Kak: - Você vai partir de novo??

Sas: - Amanhã de manhã já estarei na Austrália...

Dizendo isso os dois se levantaram, por que Tenten saiu da água e Neji pediu que saquê fosse servido. Ficando lado a lado e de frente para os amigos queriam fazer um anúncio.

Todos se reuniram perto da churrasqueira com bebida nas mãos.

Nej: - Bom...Nós queremos anunciar nosso noivado.

Nar: - Ah!! Até que enfim Neji!!

Ino: - Saúde!!

Ten: - E vocês, Temari e Shikamaru por que não marcam o casamento??

Tem: - É uma boa, o que me diz Shikamaru??

Shik: - Problemático...

Tem: - Nem sei por que perguntei...Daqui a um mês então.

Nar: - Beleza!!!

Tem: - Ino e Gaara quero que sejam meus padrinhos de casamento.

Ino pulou no pescoço da amiga e Gaara apenas deu um meio-sorriso enquanto Temari deu um discreto soco no futuro marido sibilando para ele escolher os dele.

Shik: - Neji e Tenten aceitam??

Ten: - Com prazer.

Todos brindaram alegremente e assim a tarde foi passando todos comemorando, fazendo jogos, trocando histórias principalmente Yondaime e Naruto e mesmo Sasuke e Itachi se divertiram, mas o cansaço pesou e todos começaram a ir para casa.

Shikamaru e Temari foram os primeiros, seguidos por Ino e Gaara e Tenten e Neji; Tsunade acabou dormindo em um dos vários quartos de tanto beber; Jiraya, Itachi e Sai foram em seguida.

Naruto percebeu que algo estava muito errado com o Uchiha mais novo e ficou sabendo através do Kakashi o que estava acontecendo e mesmo com o conselho do Hatake para não se meter Naruto aproveitou que Sasuke estava sentado no sofá sozinho e Sakura conversava com Yondaime para se sentar do lado dele, tomando o cuidado para falar baixo.

Nar: - Teme, seu idiota.

Sas: - O que foi??

Sasuke estranhou o jeito do loiro falar, mas sabia o que estava por vir.

Nar: - Austrália?!?!

Sas: - Você não entenderia Dobe.--Falou aquilo com a certeza de um bêbado, Sasuke era bem forte para bebida, mas teve a oportunidade e o motivo para beber e por isso passou um pouquinho da cota.

Nar: - Tente. Não vou deixar você abandonar a Sakura-chan sem uma boa razão.

Sas: - Você é irritante sabia??...Eu sou um River.

Nar: - E ??

Sas: - Como assim "e"...Sou imortal, você foi River por 5 anos, não sabe o que é ficar 1500 anos desse jeito pense no que você sentia multiplicado 300 vezes e ainda faltará...Sabe como é ver pessoas importantes para você morrerem, saber que vai ter que aprender a viver sem elas por mais doloroso que isso seja e mesmo que elas tenham marcado sua vida como ninguém, saber que irá esquecê-las mais cedo do que imagina...--Antes falava com quase revolta, mas abaixou a voz--Primeiro você esquece seus nomes, depois os rostos, depois os sentimentos que elas te traziam, no fim não sobra nada... Com o tempo você desiste de tentar criar laços para parar de sofrer...Então só resta solidão.

Nar: - Teme...

Naruto ficou fitando o amigo, não sabia que ele sentia aquilo, mas ficou feliz por ele ter compartilhado o que sentia. Sasuke não se abriria assim com outra pessoa, mas na verdade estava tentando SE convencer que deveria partir e a bebida facilitou o desabafo.

Sas: - Só vou fazer a Sakura sofrer...Não a mereço...

Foi a vez de Naruto dar uma risada baixa.

Nar: - Você não conhece a Sakura-chan, ela já sofreu muito Teme e isso foi muito antes de eu a conhecer; quando era pequena os pais foram mortos por Orochimaru, pai, mãe e o irmão que nem tinha nascido; Tsunade-baachan que me contou que os poderes de uma sacerdotisa nascem quando a pessoa sabe que não tem ninguém que irá salvá-la, está no profundo desespero e sabe que só pode depender de si mesma para sobreviver... Horrível, não?? Por isso sacerdotisa, na teoria, não podem amar, por que o Amor é exatamente o oposto; quando você encontra alguém que irá te proteger com a vida e que sempre estará por perto se algo der errado...Para ser forte Sakura tem que estar na solidão.

Nar: - Ela perdeu a infância e não pode ter uma vida normal, ela te ama Teme, não se esqueça e espero que tome a decisão certa...

Sasuke ficou abobado pelas palavras do loiro e apenas o viu se levantar, se despedir e sair da casa do Hatake com Hinata e o irmão. Ficou mais um tempo pensando naquelas palavras, mas depois se levantou e saiu da casa do Hatake quando o Sol já estava se pondo, tinha sido um dia muito bom e lembraria dele por um bom tempo, mas como disse para o loiro acabaria se esquecendo.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun para onde você vai??

Sakura estava com um de seus famosos maus pressentimentos e sabia que o Uchiha planejava partir sem se despedir dela

Sas: - ... ... ...

Sak: - Você vai me deixar mesmo??

As lágrimas caíram aos poucos e a voz dela estava carregada pelo choro; Sasuke sentiu uma pontada no coração ao ouvir aquilo e mesmo sabendo que mais tarde se arrependeria amargamente se virou e se aproximou dela.

Carinhosamente o Uchiha levantou o rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas...Não sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que devia ter saído dali a muito tempo, mas nem tudo sai como o planejado...Sakura se perdeu nos olhos negros dele e desejou que aquele momento não acabasse.

Sasuke estava travando uma luta, a mais difícil de sua vida; sua mente mandava que ele saísse dali, mas seu coração implorava para que ficasse e talvez a proximidade com a garota tenha favorecido o coração por que ele se aproximou mais e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Sakura estava com medo, mas correspondeu entreabrindo os lábios permitindo que o Uchiha aprofundasse o beijo mesmo pensando que ele poderia ser o último.

Sas: - Gomen...e Adeus.

Sasuke nesse instante estava se odiando interminavelmente, mas era preciso; com um golpe forte na nuca da garota sentiu que ela perdeu os sentidos e gentilmente a segurou no colo. Lentamente voltou para casa do Hatake, a colocou no sofá, sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela e partiu.

Kakashi estava na porta entre a cozinha e a sala e viu a cena da despedida, mas não poderia fazer nada, Sasuke era um cabeça-dura e se não queria ficar, nada que ele dissesse o manteria ali.

Kak: - Kuso, não precisava ser assim.--Depois se virou surpreso quando sentiu uma mão entre as suas.

Rin: - Talvez esse não tenha sido o fim...

Kak: - Espero que não...--Suspiro--"Sasuke... seu grande idiota."

Quando anoiteceu o Hatake voltou para o sofá trazendo um cobertor para a Haruno e sentiu uma pontada no coração, por que mesmo com os olhos fechados ela estava chorando. Kakashi sentou do lado da garota e limpou as lágrimas dela, por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil??

Kak: - Você vai ter que ser forte...Mais forte, se é que isso é possível. --Depois se levantou e desligou a luz sussurrando um 'Boa noite'

Sakura só acordou no dia seguinte com os primeiros raios de Sol e a primeira coisa que fez foi tocar nos lábios abafando um grito e tentando se lembrar do beijo de ontem; as lágrimas voltaram a cair, por que em sua mente ainda podia ouvir a voz do Uchiha e as palavras de adeus...

Poderia ter sido um sonho, aliás muito provavelmente foi produto de sua mente insana, mas quem ligava...Aquilo tinha sido real o suficiente para encorajar a Haruno a pular do sofá, ignorar as dores musculares e correr para cozinha.

Sak: - Bom dia Kakashi e já volto.

Kakashi já tinha acordado, mas ficou espantado com a disposição da garota, estava preparando um discurso de consolo esperando que ela acordasse chorando pelo abandono, estava usando um roupão e chinelos, enquanto tentava preparar o café.

Contra todas as expectativas do Hatake, Sakura pegou correndo a chave de um dos carros e saiu, para onde ia nem ela sabia, mas não iria ficar parada chorando disso tinha certeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_juju: Hehe Que bom que está gostando!! Continue acompanhando que agora é só mais um XD..._

_lovenly: Nhaa espero que tenha gostado, mas SakXSas só no próximo capítulo não perca !!_

_Lívia: Que bom que gostou continue acompanhando..._

_Yuuki-chan: Nhyy brigada, não queria fazer uma fic tão longa pq cansa ler, mas não me contive XD...ItaXKur nunca vi, mas que bom que gostou e sim eu fui bem má com o Sasuke ...Continue acompanhando!!_

_buh-chan: XD que bom que está gostando, mas... Os Rivers são humaos de novo espero que não se decepcione..._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Hauhau chorar faz bem (se é que serve de consolo)...não posso falar muito se não estrago o próximo capítulo XP... Essa semana fiquei a tarde inteira no msn e vc naum entro T.T que horas vc entra?? Amanhã começam minhas aulas (infelizmente) então só vou entrar mais atarde ou anoite lá pelas 8...Continue acompanhando!!_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Hauhau é verdade, mas ele se vira n.n...Continue acompanhando..._

_mari-sakura-chan: Sim eu adoro Inuyasha essas idéias de sacerdotisas são de lá com alguns complementos XD Que bom que gosta das minhas viagens XP Bom... mas vou fazer suspense quanto o próximo capítulo (tenho que me controlar), continue acompanhando!!_

_Dead Lady: Hauahu será que a Sakura vai se dar bem no fim??(to com a maior vontade de falar, mas vou me controlar) Quem sabe no último capítulo?? Continue acompanhando!!_

_Analu-san: Bom, digamos que eles merecem uma festinha continue acompanhando!!_

_Hyuuga Enzan: Espero que tenha gostado XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Karina e Ino: Nhaa que fofa minha fã (emocionada) Espero que tenha gostado XD_

_Immort-Aiko: Que bom que está gostando continue acompanhando XP_

_Nossa obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, não fazem idéia do quanto significam para mim...Próximo e último capítulo "Amanhã"_

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	25. O amanhã

_Oiii!!!_

_Esse é o último capítulo dessa fic... Mas a nível de curiosidade a Sakurinha Rockbell pesquisou o significado de Rogue e não é Vampiro como a lezada da fanwriter aqui pensou...Rogue em francês significa fortificar...Para me defender eu achei que era Vampiro por que o nome da Vampira de Ex-Men em inglês é Rogue falha técnica XD ..._

_Bom...Eu deveria ter pesquisado antes, mas soou tão bem XP Voltando não deixem de comentar no final (saberão o por que) XD_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura não sabia onde deveria procurar o Uchiha, mas decidiu começar pelo lógico, ou seja o apartamento dele. Quando chegou o porteiro não a deteve, afinal ela esteve ali na noite anterior.

Ela tocou a campainha, uma, duas, três vezes, estava quase desistindo quando ouviu um movimento vindo de dentro e logo ouviu a porta sendo destravada e seu coração falhou na ansiedade de ter Sasuke por perto.

Mas não era ele...eram olhos negros e frios, mas não era deles que ela precisava e aquele sentimento fez um nó em sua garganta.

Itachi não estava esperando a Haruno tão cedo, estava se preparando para sair, mas Sakura notou o olhar penalisado que ele lançou ao vê-la enquanto se afastava para permitir que ela entrasse.

O apartamento continuava o mesmo, mas as fotos que antes estavam sobre o armário tinham sumido, Sasuke levou apenas seus objetos pessoais então...

Sak: - O-O Sasuke não está?? --É claro que já desconfiava da resposta, mas não perdia nada em perguntar.

Ita: - Lamento, o avião dele deve ter partido a meia hora no máximo.

Sakura não sabia por que, mas foi até ali com esperança que o Uchiha mais novo não tivesse partido, voltou a sentir as lágrimas se formarem e o nó na garganta arder insuportavelmente, mas ela aguentou tudo.

Sak: - Para onde ele foi??

Ita: - Sakura...Ele não vai voltar, você ainda pode tentar ir atrás dele, mas não vale a pena. Você ainda tem tempo para recomeçar, não custa tentar. Sasuke não quer mais sofrer, você irá envelhecer e morrer, mas ele vai continuar do mesmo jeito como se não tivesse passado um dia, você vai aguentar??

Sakura não ficou surpresa com as palavras do Uchiha, mas deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto antes de se virar para ele.

Sak: - Itachi, você sabe o que eu sinto melhor do que ninguém...Se você soubesse que existe uma forma para trazer Kurenai de volta, mesmo que isso levasse sua vida inteira contra todas as possibilidades, você continuaria procurando??

Ita: - Eternamente.

Sak: - Eu não vou desistir do Sasuke e não vou deixar que ele desista de nós...

Sakura estava com a cabeça baixa, com a franja cobrindo o rosto e impedindo que o Uchiha visse suas lágrimas, mas ele se aproximou e levantou o rosto dela.

Ita: - Vou ter uma ótima cunhada...--Meio-sorriso-- Sempre vi as pessoas sonharem em amar, conhecerem a pessoa ideal, mas muitas não chegam nem perto por que desistem antes mesmo de começar...Não existe um sentimento tão nobre, mas você precisa saber que o sofrimento vem de mãos dadas com ele.

Ita: - Minha vida inteira ouvi essas pessoas que nunca conheceram o Amor dizendo a Kurenai que era proibido e só traria a morte dela, mas no fim todos estavam errados...Ela se tornou mais forte que um Deus e sua alma está viva...comigo. Se você tem certeza do que quer não existe ninguém que possa te impedir.

Sak: - Obrigada.

Ita: - Bom...--Se afastando-- não sei para onde meu tolo irmãozinho foi, mas tenho que ir agora...Você vai ficar bem??

Sak: - Hai...Para onde você vai??

Itachi já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando se virou para responder.

Ita: - Eu prometi que protegeria os humanos, mas ainda existem demônios, lobisomens e monstros...Tenho toda a eternidade para lutar...

Sak: - Nos veremos de novo??

Ita: - Claro, não posso perder o casamento do meu irmãozinho. --Itachi saiu, mas antes de bater a porta falou--Antes de ir embora, dê uma olhada no terraço a vista de lá é linda.

Ita: - "Você terá muito trabalho, mas espero que consiga curar o coração do Sasuke..."

Dizendo isso Itachi fechou a porta deixando Sakura perdida em seus pensamentos...Será que deveria desistir?? Será que valia a pena?? Mas e se Sasuke quisesse esquecê-la?? Tinha 20 anos e poderia começar uma vida nova, mas conseguiria encontrar alguém como o Uchiha?? Não provavelmente não...Mas não era apenas ela se Sasuke não quisesse ser encontrado ela não o encontraria.

Estava confusa, cansada e não fazia idéia do que fazer, mas seguindo o conselho do Uchiha mais velho subiu a escada espiral na sala que a levaria para o terraço.

Um caminho que um dia fez com Sasuke, com esse pensamento olhou para o coração de cristal que recebera dele naquele dia e deixou um sorriso se formar em seu rosto, Itachi tinha razão valia a pena lutar...

Ela abriu a porta, mas teve que fechar os olhos por causa da forte luz da manhã...ainda eram 8 da manhã, mas o Sol brilhava forte e por isso Sakura demorou para focalizar a pessoa que estava ali, picou uma, duas, três vezes, mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos; será que era um sonho??

Por que ali na sua frente estava ninguém mais, que Uchiha Sasuke.

Sak: - Sa-Sasuke...

Sasuke também não esperava ver a garota tão cedo, mas a alegria que sentiu ao ver aqueles orbes verdes o assustou...Como podia ter pensado em deixá-la?? Na verdade passou a noite inteira ali pensando em ir embora ou não, mas não conseguia se convencer a ir e ali na sua frente estava o motivo.

Sakura foi se aproximando em passos inseguros, como se temesse que fosse uma ilusão que desapareceria com o vento.

Sak: - Você ainda vai partir??

Sakura parou a uns cinco passos de distância, mas Sasuke os completou ficando frente a frente com a Haruno.

Sas: - Eu não consegui entrar no avião...

Sak: - Por que??

Sasuke deu um de seus meio-sorrisos, ela ficava tão linda corada e insegura.

Sas: - Por que...Não me imagino mais vivendo sem você.

Sakura nunca imaginou Uchiha Sasuke em toda sua frieza se declarar assim tão abertamente, por isso deu um discreto beliscão no braço antes de pular no pescoço dele.

Sasuke a girou no ar e seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o semblante choroso deixar o rosto dela, a noite inteira ficou pensando e finalmente decidiu que viveria com a Haruno o máximo possível e quando ela morresse se mataria. Não era a coisa mais racional a fazer, mas sabia que viver sem ela era quase a mesma coisa.

Sas: - Gomen, mas eu precisava ter certeza.

Sak: - Eu também...

Sasuke envolveu a cintura da Haruno e encontrou os doces lábios dela enquanto tocava seu rosto delicadamente, foi um beijo apaixonado, mas rápido por que depois o Uchiha fitou o rosto dela como se estivesse gravando na mente cada detalhe daquele rosto para ter certeza que era real, que aquela felicidade não acabaria tão cedo.

Sak: - Aishiteiru.

Sas: - Koishiteiru.

Os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos, logo os dois desceram as escadas de mãos dadas e Sasuke a conduziu para o quarto...Sakura estava nervosa, mas agora era livre e não se imaginava com outra pessoa além dele, por mais que o futuro fosse incerto o presente devia ser vivido.

Sasuke a deitou na cama e parou como se perguntasse se era isso mesmo que ela queria, mas Sakura nem precisou pensar na resposta, se levantou um pouco para dar um leve selinho no moreno e um sorriso que o encantou.

Sasuke tirou a camisa com a ajuda da Haruno e fez o mesmo com ela, os beijos se tornaram ainda mais intensos, Sasuke os alternava entre os lábios e o pescoço da Haruno, enquanto sua mão percorria o corpo dela podia sentir as costas serem levemente arranhadas pelas mãos dela...Eles não tinham pressa como se quisessem se conhecer mais a cada toque e agora não havia volta, não que isso tivesse passado pela cabeça de algum deles...

A noite era deles e o tempo parou por alguns instantes...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Entre sangue e gritos um líder surgirá

Quando dois se tornarem um

O rancor que vence o tempo acabará

O verdadeiro poder de uma alma

Na noite mais sombria brilhará

O poder ilimitado do Amor

Sempre prevalecerá"

Kurenai disse essa profecia, ela a líder e guerreira que nasceu do desespero...Sasuke e Sakura finalmente se tornaram um naquela noite...A solidão é o rancor que sempre vence o tempo...O verdadeiro poder da alma é o desejo de ficar ao lado de alguém, quem quer que seja...O poder ilimitado de um sentimento tão forte quanto o Amor, capaz de acabar com a aliança de sangue...

Foi naquela noite que Uchiha Sasuke, deixou de ser um River para se tornar humano...Um simples, mas feliz humano tudo que ele queria e precisava ser...

Enquanto Haruno Sakura deixou de ser sacerdotiza pra ser uma simples humana e mais do que isso uma mãe...Algumas semanas depois eles descobririam o fruto daquela noite, o primeiro Uchiha nasceria depois de 1500 anos, um pequeno garotinho, orgulho do Sasuke e paixão da Haruno... Uchiha Aoshi...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de tudo que aconteceu o grupo tentou levar uma vida normal; Sasuke continuou trabalhando no hospital, Kakashi abriu um dojo que logo se tornou muito famoso e Sai, Rin, Yondaime, Temari, Gaara e Naruto trabalhavam com ele; Neji passou a trabalhar para Itachi no desenvolvimento de armas e Shikamaru escreveu um livro de estratégia militar e empresarial que se tornou referência mundial e com os direitos autorais pode se "aposentar".

Sakura tinha um grande conhecimento de ervas medicinais então era muito chamada para fazer tratamento alternativo; Tenten ajudava Neji a testar as armas; Ino abriu um floricultura, seu grande sonho e Hinata se tornou professora do primário. Mesmo muitos anos depois eles continuaram amigos, por que pouca coisa une tanto um grupo de pessoas do que uma experiência mortal e, digamos, incomum como a que eles viveram...

Filhos?? Até Sai e Yondaime se casaram e tiveram filhos, então do grupo apenas Itachi continuou sozinho...Não, sozinho não, já que Kurenai ainda vive dentro dele. Eu poderia dizer que os filhos viveram em paz, com uma vida normal e longe de lutas, mas como Itachi disse, muitos seres ainda ameaçavam a existência humana e os Lycans ou lobisomens se tornaram a maior ameaça e sem os Vampiros com quem competir eles dominaram a noite.

Uchiha Aoshi, sua irmã Uchiha Sayuri e seus amigos vão escrever seus nomes ao lado dos pais entre os grandes Exterminadores, mas essa é uma história longa e quem sabe eu vá narrá-la um dia, por enquanto me despeço e assim termina Rogue...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Obrigada por acompanharem, espero não ter decepcionado no fim, mas estava com a idéia a algum tempo...quanto a continuação pretendo escrever outra fic "Lycans" com os filhos, mas vai demorar...Estou indo para o terceiro ano e preciso estudar muuuito se quiser passar em medicina (meu objetivo) então possivelmente demore..._

_Reviews:_

_sakusasuke: Obrigada por ter acompanhado e espero que tenha gostado..._

_Uchiha Sakura-chan s2: Hauhau o Sasuke é mesmo um Baka, mas até ele tem bom senso XD, espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por acompanhar!!_

_mari-sakura-chan Obrigada mesmo por ter acompanhado, você sempre deixou reviews mas para todo o fim existe um novo começo XD (pelo menos é o que pretendo) e a Sakura tem que ser foda não aquela fraca chorona brigada de novo n.n_

_Rodrigo DeMolay: Hauhau bem previsível, mas não podia deixar os dois separados foram feitos um para o outro XD Bom...espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter acompanhado..._

_Adriana Paiva: Obrigada por ter acompanhado e espero que tenha gostado XD_

_Sabaku Ino-chan: Espero que tenha gostado, não vou escrever com tanta frequencia, mas vou continuar n.n Obrigada por acompanhar !!_

_Hyuuga Enzan: Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por acompanhar!!_

_Uzumaki Nandy: Nhaa que bom que mandou reviews !! Eu tmb leio mtas fics e não mando reviews, mas espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter acompanhado..._

_Analu-san: Hauahua espero que tenha gostado eu pretendia matar o Itachi e até o Yondaime, mas não consegui gosto de mais dos dois XD o Itachi sofreu de mais e o Yondaime não consegui explorar muito...Obrigada por acompanhar!!_

_Dead Lady: Nhaa a "festa" da Sakura tão esperada hauhau não poderia separar os dois são perfeitos um para o outro XD Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter acompanhado!!_

_0Dany0: Hauahau era impossível deixar os dois separados, meu coração é muito mole n.n Obrigada por ter acompanhado_

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Espero que tenha gostado XD malws aquele dia que minha net caiu e quando voltei você não estava mais on...Obrigada por ter acompanhado!!_

_ Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, atualizei tão rápido que provavelmente nem deu para todos deixarem reviews, mas espero que tenham gostado XD_

**_Obrigada e não deixem de escreverem reviews!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
